T’es qu’un salaud Neji, un salaud que j’aime
by mira nara
Summary: Un jour, j’ai fait une grave erreur, mais je ne m’en suis aperçut que bien plus tard. Bien trop tard. Maintenant j’en subi les conséquences : Neji ne m’aime pas et pire encore, il m’utilise, me ridiculise et prends avantage sur ce sentiment. Au début, il
1. Pauvre Kiba

**Auteur:** Mira Nara

**Titre : T'es qu'un salaud Neji un salaud que j'aime.**

**couple:** Kiba X Neji

**Note1 : **euh… Que dire ?et bien j'essaye de corriger toutes mes photes Daurtograffes mais il se peut qu'il en reste encore un tas donc…. Passer outre s'il vous plaît !!!

**Bonne lecture !**

Pov Kiba :

-Je t'aime, Neji.

Un jour, j'ai fait une grave erreur, mais je ne m'en suis aperçut que bien plus tard. Bien trop tard. Maintenant j'en subi les conséquences : Neji ne m'aime pas et pire encore, il m'utilise, me ridiculise et prends avantage sur ce sentiment.

Au début, il ne faisait de moi qu'un objet de foire mais maintenant…

-Regardez ! V'là le chien qui arrive !

Mes 'amis' rigolent et moi, je me contente de baisser ma tête. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Inuzuka que je suis un chien pour autant ! D'ailleurs ça me blesse plus qu'autre chose. J'ose un sourire mais il s'en va déjà et moi aussi. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Quand j'entre dans ma classe, un tourbillon blond me salue.

-Eh Kiba, ça va ?

Avec un hochement de tête peu convainquant, je m'assieds. Naruto (parce que c'était bien lui) s'assieds en face de moi.

-C'est encore lui, hein ? Franchement je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouve à Neji ! Tu devrais plutôt le laisser tomber, Kiba !

Naruto me regarde avec inquiétude. C'est mon meilleur pote, Naruto. C'est bien gentil de sa part de s'inquiéter pour moi, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas me faire à l'idée d'abandonner le plus beau mec dans tout Konoha ! Impensable…

-Non, non ! C'est bon, dis-je souriant

Le cours commence, ennuyant comme toujours.

Et bientôt la sonnerie stridente fait son apparition pour nous libérer de cette cage qu'est l'école.

-'Voir, Kiba ! A toute !

-Bye !

Et je m'en vais chez moi. Lorsque j'apperçois l'objet de mes rêves devant moi, je cours le rejoindre.

-Neji ! Ca va ?

Le glaçon passe son chemin sans même un regard vers moi. Mais je tiens bon !

-Dis tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Ca te dirait de…

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sorte avec un boulet comme toi ?

Le Hyûga disparaît dans une ruelle me laissant là, seul. Mon sourire s'évapore pour laisser une tristesse incommensurable prendre place sur ma figure. Un boulet comme moi… ?

Le lendemain, en venant à l'école Iruka-sensei me saute dessus (euh… pas comme ça bande de pervers !!!)

-Kiba, je t'en supplie, aide-moi !!

-Qu'y a-t-il, Iruka-sensei ?

-Pourrais-tu porter ces livres à la bibliothèque ? Merci !!!

Et sans me laisser le temps de renier sa requête, il part. Ne me donnant qu'une seule issue à ce problème, porter les livres à la bibliothèque.

Je ramasse précautionneusement la pile assez haute de livres et me plonge dans la foule d'étudiants. Au milieu des groupies et autres élèves se trouve Neji. Dés que je le vois, mes joues prennent une teinte rosâtre. La pile tangente sous les bras, j'essaye de traverses la mêlée.

-Salut, Kiba !

Cette voix… Mes yeux cherchent désespérément mon interlocuteur. Oui, c'est bien lui. Mais depuis quand Neji me dit-il bonjour le matin ? Le rouge réapparaît sur mes joues.

-Bonjour… Neji !

Je continuais mon chemin sans le lâcher des yeux. Chose assez risqué quand on est maladroit comme Moi. Le Hyûga me fait un clin d'œil, et ce qui devait arriver arriva : je percute quelqu'un et la pile de livres s'écrase sur moi. Ouch. Ce que ça pouvait faire mal. Neji s'avance en ricanant.

- Regardez-moi ce baka ! Il n'est même pas capable de marcher correctement.

L'hilarité prend la foule d'élèves. (Salut je m'appelle hilari thé, (pardonnez-moi)) Je suis pris au piège dans son jeu. Je suis son otage. Je sui captif de son cœur.

Il se moque encore de moi. Et moi, je suis encore tombé dans son subterfuge qui consiste uniquement à me ridiculiser. Pourquoi ? Par vengeance que je lui pourri la vie avec mes sentiments insultants envers lui, sa majesté suprême Neji Hyûga ? Merde…. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime ? Comment est-ce qu'une telle catastrophe a pu arriver ?

Je ramasse mes livres en silence, une larme sur la joue et cours vers la bibliothèque, pour ensuite le réfugier au fond de la classe. Sans ne serai-ce qu'un mot pour Naruto.

Peut-être qu'il avait raison, je devrais vraiment oublier Neji. Non. Je ne peux pas, je l'aime trop pour ça. Mais ça ne peux plus continuer ainsi.

Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi…

Le cours commence.

Le cours se termine.

C'est la fin de la journée, j'ai eu le temps de bien réfléchir à ma situation sentimentale et en conclusion : je ne sais pas où j'en suis dans ma vie sentimentale. Je réussi quand même à murmurer un vague au revoir à Naruto.

-Kiba. Tu ne comprends pas que ce type est une nuisance pour…

-J'ai compris, Naruto. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-Non ! Tu n'as…

-C'est BON !

Je m'en vais furieux. Il est surprotecteur et ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver…

Et malheureusement, sur le chemin vers mon chez-moi, j'aperçois Neji.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'on rentre par le même chemin ? Je ralentis le pas espérant vainement de le rater. Mais notre majesté daigne pour la première fois de sa vie se retourner. Une fois que j'en avais pas envie, moi.

-Ah mais qui voilà !

-…

Je ne réponds rien à cette remarque. Neji en rajoute une couche.

-Comment va le Bibliothécaire pleurnichard ?

Je serre mon poing. Merde. Pourquoi me fait-il ça ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait, moi ?

-Pourquoi ralentissais-tu ? Ah, mais oui, tu me matais le cul, n'est-ce pas ?

La rue est déserte, tant mieux. Mon poing atterrit dans la figure du Hyûga. Ca fait un bien fou.

Neji recule, visiblement déstabilisé par la tournure des évènements. Je lui crie :

-Espèce de pourriture de la nature, sal… sal…. Putain, ça craint !!!

Je mets une main sur mon front, prenant une grande inspiration. Tant ma liste d'insulte était longue.

-Arriéré, débile, demeuré, abruti, ahuri, crétin, imbécile de Hyûga !

Neji met une main, étonné, sur sa joue. Puis se levant rapidement, il me plaque au mur de la rue, menaçant. J'allais continuer mes insultes mais il susurre :

- Qui t'a donné le droit de me faire ça ?

-Tu N'ES QU'UN GLACON SANS CŒUR ! je crie

-Et pourtant, c'est ce 'glaçon sans cœur' que tu aimes, non ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Oui c'est vrai, merde, il a raison. Je suis à sa solde, je n'en peux plus.

-Non, je murmure. Je vais t'oublier ! J'en ai marre que tu me traites comme une moins que rien ! Je…. Te déteste !

Le Hyûga me regarde avec un air sérieux. Mes yeux se plongent inévitablement dans les siens. Il se rapproche pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand et Neji approfondit le simple baisé. Forçant sa langue dans ma bouche, il glisse ses mains sous ma ceinture.

Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait... ? C'est…. Si bon…

Soudain, Neji se retire brusquement, un sourire mesquin pendu aux lèvres.

-Eh bien, vas-y. Oublies-moi !

Il part satisfait. Je m'écroule contre le mur de la rue ?

-Bien fait pour toi ! dit-il encore.

Ma tête se pose entre mes genoux. Merde ; il m'a encore eu… Il m'a… embrassé et…

Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux. Neji… tu n'es qu'un salaud.


	2. Kiba se reprend

**Auteur :** Encore moi ! Ca n'a pas changé… (Heureusement ou malheureusement ?)

**Titre :** Tu n'es qu'un salaud, Neji… Un salaud que j'aime !

**Couple :** Kiba x Neji

**Note1 : ****SUMIMASEN !** Je voulais vous dire que je suis humain. Et comme chaque humain je ne suis pas parfait (vous me voyez sincèrement navré !). Alors je tenais à m'excuser pour toutes mes fautes d'orthographes… Ce n'est pas mon fort !

J'espère que vous aimerez le contenant et non le contenu… (J'adore cette phrase ^^)

**Note 2 :** J'aimerais insister sur le fait que je suis complètement déglingué. Et par ce fait je ne sais pas si ce que je vais vous dire est normal ou non mais….voilà :

J'ai un faible pour les critiques. Alors s'il vous plaît n'hésiter pas à me dire tout les défauts (ou qualités si vous en trouver) de cette fic, merci.

**Bonne lecture !**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dehors, mais la nuit a déjà pris en sa possession l'entièreté de la ville. Mes yeux sont vides d'émotion. Je me sens juste fatigué. Fatigué d'avoir gaspillé tant de jours à espérer t'aimer et avoir cet amour en retour. Mais c'est impossible, tu me l'as bien démontré aujourd'hui !

-Baka ! Tu vas attraper froid si tu reste dehors !

Mon regard se lève sur… Neji ? Non. J'aurais aimé que ce soit lui mais c'est Naruto. Il me soulève et me conduit chez moi. Quelque fois je me demande ce que je ferais sans lui. Enfin, ma vie ne peut pas être pire donc je ferais mieux de me taire. Je le suis sans broncher.

-Allez. Rentres à l'intérieur !

Le blond me pousse à l'intérieur et referme la porte derrière lui. Naruto va direction cuisine.

-Je vais te faire un chocolat-chaud tu iras beaucoup mieux après !

Il part sifflotant. Moi, je ne bouge pas. Je reste bêtement dans l'allée, mon regard pendu sur le miroir e l'entrée. J'ai l'air d'un monstre. Ma figure est toute pâle, mes yeux sont rouges, mes cheveux en bataille. Un vrai zombie ! Au fond, je le suis peut-être…

C'est exactement ce que veut Neji. Que je m'apitoie sur mon sort, que je pleure que je… que je l'oublie ? Ma main vient heurter brutalement ma joue. Je dois me ressaisir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Un Inuzuka est joyeux pas… Zombiresque !

Un chien me saute sur l'épaule. C'est vrai, quoi ! Neji est une … étape de ma vie que je dois surmonter ! Et puis, Akamaru est là pour moi et Naruto aussi. Je devrais m'estimer heureux d'avoir de tels amis !

-Ouaf ouaf !

Un petit sourire s'égare sur mon visage.

-Merci.

Le petit chien se cache dans mon pull et je me sens tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Après tout, si Neji ne veut pas de moi, il… n'est pas le bon pour moi ! Je trouverais bien quelqu'un qui compte plus pour moi et qui m'aimera et…

-Kiba, tiens.

Je reviens à la réalité. L'Uzumaki me tend une tasse fumante sous le nez. Je la saisi, hésitant.

-Euhm… Naruto ? Merci…je…

-Chhh.

Le blond pose deux de ses doigts sur mes lèvres sèches. De l'inquiétude mélangé à de la tendresse parcoure son regard.

-Bois et tu dormiras après… d'accord ?

J'hoche doucement la tête et il me pousse dans un fauteuil. Le liquide chocolaté brûlant traverse ma gorge avec peine. Mes pensées divergent encore vers lui. Vers ce stupide Neji. Pourquoi est-il si froid ? Trouve-t-il, le fait de faire souffrir les gens, amusant ? Ou essaie-t-il seulement de combler son ennui hebdomadaire ? Ce gars me dépasse.

Naruto s'assit en face de moi pour m'observer, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Ça me met mal à l'aise. Je dépose ma tasse sur la table pour le dévisager.

-Naruto ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le blond reprend soudainement ses esprits, se lève et me tourne le dos.

-Euh… il commence à se faire tard, je vais y aller !

-Naruto, tu vas bien ?

L'Uzumaki ne me répond pas et disparais dans le couloir ; je me dépêche de le rattraper avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je demande légèrement inquiet de son comportement.

Sa main vient des déposer sur ma joue pour la caresser tendrement. Je répète ma question.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il y a que … je ne supporte pas de te voir déprimé !

Et bien vite, sa main se fait remplacer par sa bouche… sur la mienne ! Je recule brusquement mais le blond me pousse contre le mur pour m'embrasser encore, ses mains se baladant sur mon corps. Mais je ne veux pas… Neji m'a fait exactement la même chose avant de me jeter. Je repousse violemment Naruto avant de m'écrouler sur le sol, la tête entre les genoux.

-Désolé… je voulais juste… remonter ton moral, murmure l'autre.

-Pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas un objet !

Naruto recule, blessé. Mais pas autant que moi ! D'abord salaud de Neji s'amuse avec le cœur des gens avant de les jeter et maintenant mon meilleur ami pense que pour me consoler de ce stupide amour à son unique, je dois me foutre en l'air avec un autre mec. Ma vie est un foutoir !

-Kiba… je veux juste que… Oublie ce con !

Ce n'était plus une suggestion mais carrément un ordre ! Naruto me prend par les épaules pour me serrer dans ses bras.

-Kiba… tu vas voir, tout va s'arranger !

Sur ce le blond s'en alla me laissant sur le sol de mon appartement. Comment ça tout va s'arranger ? Pris d'un doute énorme sur ma survie durant les prochains jours, je pars me couché.

Le lendemain j'hésite à venir à l'école. Tout d'abord de peur de devoir affronter le regard de Neji et puis aussi à cause de Naruto. Que voulait-il dire par « je vais tout arranger » ?

Puis, en pensant que c'est peut-être pas dangereux pour moi de faire plus d'un pas devant la porte de mon chez moi, je me dirige vers mon école.

Jusque là rien ne se passe. Pas de tête blonde ni de Neji en vue… parfait. J'avance prudemment dans les rues. J'aperçois finalement mon école, encore quelque pas….

-Eh Kiba !

Zut. Je le savais ! J'aurais dû écouter mon instinct et ne surtout pas sortir de chez moi… Courageusement, je me retourne pour voir Shikamaru.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- A ce qu'il paraît tu cherches un rencard ?

QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce que Naruto a fait ? MAIS qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire ???!

Je regarde Shikamaru, surpris.

-A ce qu'il paraît Neji t'a brisé le cœur, et t'as besoin de réconfort ?

QUOI ?! Naruto je vais te tuer…. Je sens une rage nouvelle monté en moi, mais ça devra attendre j'ai d'abord un autre problème à régler ! Je pose mon regard désolé sur Shikamaru.

-Euhm… non désolé, je ne cherche pas _ce genre_ de réconfort….

-Galèèrre… Naruto avait pourtant dis que…

-Il disait ça pour rire, je ne cherche pas de réconfort quel qu'il soit !

-Mais tu t'es quand même fait jeter par Neji ?

Le silence s'installe entre nous. Oui je me suis fait jeter par Neji. Comme un déchet même. Ma rage se fait remplacer rapidement par une tristesse infinie, des larmes s'égarent déjà dans mes yeux… Je secoue la tête pour les faire disparaître. Un Inuzuka à sa fierté quand même !

Un léger sourire pas très convainquant s'affiche sur mon visage.

-C'est rien…Je n'a-

Shikamaru prend mon menton dans ses mains. Et me regarde intensément, j'imagine le pire…

-Tu sais, il y a des personnes qui tiennent vraiment à toi, tu n'as qu'à ouvrir les yeux et tu les verras.

Il relâche mon menton et s'en va, me saluant de la main.

-Au revoir, Kiba ! Prends soin de toi !

Mes yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise. Beaucoup de gens tiennent à moi ? Et je… je ne les ai même pas remarqués ? J'ai toujours été focalisé sur Neji et… Un vrai sourire se place sur mon visage. Merci Shikamaru. Tu as raison, je devrais ouvrir les yeux et ne plus penser au passé. Neji, c'est du passé maintenant. Même si ça fait encore mal, l'entorse qu'il m'a faite à l'aide de ses doux baisés, je trouverais un moyen d'y survivre. Je le dois, pour tous ceux qui me sont chères et vices versa !

Voilà la fin du deuxième chapitre ! J'avance petit à petit… et Kiba aussi ! Alors courage n'abandonner pas la lecture SVP !(Merci pour tout vos commentaires encourageant)

Reviews ?


	3. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend à Naruto?

**Titre : Qu'est-ce qu'il a Naruto ?**

Bon, je veux bien que je n'ai pas remarqués que quelques gens tiennent à moi, et que Naruto ne veut que mon bien…. Mais là ! Combien de gens ???

-Désolé, je ne cherche pas de rencard, désolé !

C'est au moins la 20ième personne que je renvoie ! La plupart je ne les connais même pas ! Ce n'est pas légèrement exagérer… ? En plus je récupère encore les morceaux de mon cœur brisés. Alors tout ça, c'est tout simplement trop à gérer ! Naruto va entendre parler de moi…

J'avance les quelques pas restant vers ma classe quand une énième personne m'arrête en cours de route…

-Eh dis, Kiba !

Je me retourne près à exploser et quand mon regard rencontre celui glacial de Sasuke, je sens mon cœur lâcher prise. J'ai vu des tas de gens m'avouer leur amour pour moi, mais là… Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça !!! Sasuke… le glaçon sans cœur, au regard d'acier… Tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un… Je suis tombé pour un glaçon sans cœur au regard d'acier… Mais là n'est pas la question ! On parle bien de Sasuke l'asocial ! Ah mais Neji, est asocial lui aussi…. Non mais c'est Sasuke, celui qui n'aime perso- ah non, ça aussi c'est comme Neji.

M'enfin… C'est Sasuke, quoi !

-Sasuke… Je m'attendais à beaucoup mais pas à toi ! Que toi tu… impensable !

L'Uchiwa soulève un sourcil (traduction : hein ? de quoi tu parles ?). Je mets une main sur mon front, désespéré… J'étais aveugle avant ? Que je n'aie même pas remarqué que le Sasuke m'aimerait ?

-Kiba, je cherche juste Naru…to

Hein ? Quoi ? Naruto ? Ah ! Alors ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pensais !!! Mes joues prennent une légère teinte rosée et je mets une main derrière ma tête, gêné.

-Ah ! Naruto ? Il est dans la classe, je crois.

Sasuke hoche doucement de la tête et nous nous dirigeons vers la classe ensemble. Après un léger silence pesant je dis :

-En fait, moi aussi je cherche Naruto. J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec lui !

-Quel genre de compte ? demande rapidement Sasuke.

Le soudain changement de ton dans la voix du brun me déstabilise. Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a tout d'un coup ? On dirait qu'il va éclater si je lui dis quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait pas entendre.

-Euh… ben, il a rependu une rumeur me concernant qui est fausse…

-Ooh… Toi et Neji, hein ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est soulagé de ma réponse. Comme s'il était content que je ne me sois QUE fait jeté par Neji…Mes yeux se plissent sous la rage…

-Oui, moi et Neji…je susurre

Sasuke entre dans la classe bruyante de la matinée, je le suis mais une foule de camarades m'empêchent de passer. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ?

-C'est vrai ce que raconte Naruto ?

-Pauvre chou !!!

Je commence à avoir des tics nerveux… Ca va mal, très mal même… Je ne peux plus garder ma colère au fond moi. Je sens que je vais craquer !! Ca craint…

-Regardez-le, il va pleurer !

-Viens dans mes bras, je vais te consoler !!!

Trop tard….

-JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE CONSOLATION, MERCI ! JE VEUX JUSTE RESTER SEUL, C'EST SI DUR A COMPRENDRE ???

La foule s'écarte brusquement, me laissant entrer. Faut-il que je crie à chaque fois pour qu'on me laisse passer ? J'en ai marre … Naruto tu es mort ! J'avance dans la classe, cherche Naruto des yeux. Il est tout au fond et parle avec Sasuke qui n'a pas spécialement l'air de bonne humeur d'ailleurs… Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien se dire de si important pour que Sasuke se déplace lui-même si loin de sa propre classe ? Le blond me jette un furtif regard où je lui fais clairement comprendre que je ne suis pas content et que ses dernières minutes à vivre il les passerait avec Sasuke. Il déglutit avec un léger sourire forcé.

C'est ça, aies des remords pour ce que tu m'as fait subir crétin ! Sasuke pose une de ses mains sur la joue de Naruto puis en secouant la tête partit. L'Uzumaki voulut le retenir mais il était déjà parti. Le blond baisse la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu se dire pour mettre la pile électrique toujours souriante remplie de bonheur de vivre qu'est Naruto pour le faire déprimé ? Je veux lui demander mais le professeur rentre, apportant avec lui le début du cours.

Dés que le professeur ressort de la classe avec son cours plus qu'ennuyeux, Naruto se précipite vers la porte.

-Attends, Naruto !!!

Trop tard. Il est partit. Pourquoi est-il partit si vite ? Est-ce à cause de Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui dire pour le mettre dans un tel état je ne… Non mais attendez une minute ! Voilà que j'éprouve de la pitié envers la cause de mes problèmes de ce matin ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le tuer maintenant… Quel galèèère !! Mais qu'il parte après tout qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ses problèmes avec Sasuke, j'en ai assez moi ! Qu'il se débrouille. Mes cahiers s'enfoncent dans mon sac et je vois quelques personnes entrés dans la classe. Ils se dirigent tranquillement vers moi.

-Dis Kiba, pour un rencard, je veux….

Oh non ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas encore !

-NARUUUTOOOO ! ATTENDS-MOI !!!

Je cours hors de la classe prenant le même chemin que le blond précédemment. Ouf, évité de justesse ! J'aperçois mon meilleur ami au bout du couloir et je le suis sans un bruit. Va-t-il rejoindre Sasuke ? Je vais peut-être savoir de quoi il parlait là-tantôt !

Doucement, sans me faire repérer je m'approche du blondinet qui lui coure vers un endroit qui m'est encore inconnu. Arpentant les rues étroites autour du lycée, je le vois finalement, Sasuke. Naruto l'appelle, mais le brun l'ignore et continue son chemin. L'Uzumaki n'abandonne pas aussi vite et coure le rejoindre et moi je me cache derrière un arbre environnent. Naruto attrape le bras de Sasuke :

-Mais, écoute-moi !

-Tu ne le fais pas, pourquoi moi je devrais ?

Le blond reste perplexe, mais se rapproche de l'Uchiwa :

-Sasu… Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait _ça_ !

Sasu ? Depuis quand Naruto appelle-t-il Sasuke Sasu ?? J'essaye de me rapprocher le plus possible de mes camarades sans pour autant les alerter de ma présence. Je vois Naruto mettre sa tête sur le bras de Sasuke.

-Je dois l'aider. S'il court toujours après Neji, il va…

-Il sait très bien se débrouiller tout seul ! Il n'a pas besoin d'aide ! dit Sasuke

Neji ? Aide ? Est-ce qu'ils parlent de moi par hasard… ? Naruto se préoccupe encore de moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que notre « Sasu » vient faire là-dedans ?

Naruto lâche le bras de l'Uchiwa, blessé pour on ne sait quelle raison.

-Sasuke ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je l'aide à trouver quelqu'un de mieux pour lui ?

-Il doit faire ça tout seul.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Oui, c'est cela, pourquoi Sasuke ? Non pas que j'ai spécialement encire que Naruto m'aide même au contraire ! Mais… Juste pour connaître l'opinion de Sasuke Sur le pourquoi du comment et… voilà quoi ! Sasuke soupire :

-Tu sais Itachi et moi pensons que …

Itachi ? Qu'est-ce que le frère de Sasuke vient faire là-dedans, lui aussi ? Je tends l'oreille.

-Kiba, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Chhh… J'essaye de comprendre leur conversation !

Euh… Je déglutis. Qui est derrière moi ? Je me retourne brusquement pour voir Shikamaru penché à côté de moi.

-Oh, je vois ! dit-il

Shikamaru se retourne vers moi pour me taper sur le crâne et m'emmener loin de la vérité que j'essayais d'acquérir.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les autres ? dit le Nara

Comment m'a-t-il trouvé dans ma super cachette ? Il m'espionnait lui aussi, hein ? Mais je veux savoir ce que pensaient les deux Uchiwa sur mon compte ! Après tout j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui me concerne.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ? demandés-je à Shikamaru

Le paresseux me redépose dans l'entrée de l'école.

-Je t'ai dit d'ouvrir les yeux et tu espionnes les gens… Comprends-tu seulement ce que je te dis ?

-Oui mais Naruto avait…

Naruto avait quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Propagé de fausses rumeurs. Je veux seulement me venger ! Lui rendre la pareille. Mais Sasuke est apparu dans le mini-film que je me faisais dans la tête et maintenant tous les épisodes sur ma vengeance se sont mélangés !

Shikamaru soupire. Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas mon garde du corps ! J'ai encore le droit de faire ce qui me semble être juste, non ?

-Kiba ! Contente toi de recoller ceci, oui ?

Le Nara pose une main sur mon torse. Mon sourire s'évanouit aussitôt. En fait, espionner Naruto et Sasuke m'a permis d'oublier pour un court instant mes troubles. Et là, Shikamaru me ramène à la dure réalité : Neji.

-Recoller ? Ca ne sert plus à rien… Il n'y a plus rien à faire…

Mon regard se plonge dans celui de mon interlocuteur. Il me sourit.

-Il y a deux choses faire : Soit le recoller, soit le remplacer. Dans les deux cas, c'est à toi de voir !

Shikamaru tourne la tête, une étincelle dans le regard. Il observe quelque chose derrière moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder ce que c'est qu'il m'embrasse la joue.

-Prends soin de toi !

Et il s'en va. Qu'est-ce qu'il regardait ? Je me retourne pour voir les deux yeux glacés écarquillés que j'ai voulu éviter tout la journée. Il me regarde fixement, l'air fâché. Je recule brusquement, baissant la tête.

-Tenten ! Cria le brun.

Une jeune fille aux macarons accouru tout de suite aux côtés de Neji.

-Tenten, répète-t-il, je rentre chez moi ! Au revoir.

La brunette sourit et sautilla joyeusement. Oh non, une de ses groupies ! Je ne les aime pas, elles lui collent aux fesses comme si elles faisaient parties de son caleçon ! Soudain, Neji se penche doucement sur la fillette.

Non, il ne va quand même pas…

Ses lèvres ne sont plus très loin de la brunette.

Non par pitié, ne fais pas ça ! Neji, ne…

Neji avance encore supprimant quelques centimètres supplémentaires vers mon calvaire. Je peux presque m'imaginer son souffle chaud parcourir les lèvres de la fille. Il va presque l'embrassez… non…

-NON ! ARRETES !!! Je crie, malgré-moi.

Satisfait le Hyûga se retire brusquement et Tenten me regarde sévèrement. Des larmes coulent à flots sur mer joues.

-non, arrêtes… je murmure encore.

Pourquoi me fait-il ça ? Il aurait tout simplement pu me dire qu'il ne m'aimait pas sans plus. Alors pourquoi me fait-il souffrir autant ? Que tire-t-il de ma peine ?

Je me dépêche de fuir cette scène avant qu'elle ne reprenne place dans mon esprit. Je pars courant. Chez moi ? Non, Neji doit passer par le même chemin… Je cours loin, loin… ou pas si loin que ça. J'atterris dans les bras de quelqu'un.

-Oh là, du calme. On vient à peine de se quitter ! Tu voulais tant me revoir ?

C'est Shikamaru…

_**Fin du troisième chapitre.**_

_**J'adore faire languir les gens ! Non, mais sérieusement les couples secondaires ne sont pas TOUS aussi évident qu'un camion rouge dans un coin reculer de l'Antarctique recouvert de neige blanche.**_

_**Donc essayez de deviner qui ils sont ! Et oui, il n'y a pas qu'un couple sous-entendu !**_

_**Je dirais dans l'immédiat qu'il y en aura 2 peut-être plus… Mais lesquels ?**_

_**Je vous laisse dans vos recherches (fructueuses ?)**_

_**Reviews ?? Pleeaaaseuh !!!!**_


	4. Départ non prévu

**Titre : Départ non prévu…**

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

Eh bien… vous allez voir ! Que puis-je dire de plus ? Les couples ne sont pas tous évident à part un et vous avez tous deviner lequel … J'ai finalement décidé qu'il n'y en aurait que 2 des couples secondaires. Donc … bonne lecture !

_Je sens les larmes couler à flots sur mes joues. Merde, pourquoi doit-il me rabaisser à chaque fois ? Je cours loin de cette scène monstrueuse et atterrit dans les bras de quelqu'un._

_-Oh là, du calme ! On vient à peine de se quitter...Tu voulais tant me revoir ?_

_C'est Shikamaru…_

-Kiba ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je renifle bruyamment et essaye d'essuyer mes larmes qui réapparaissent par mille.

-Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii …dis-je très virilement.

Le Nara secoue la tête et me prends dans ses bras réconfortant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait lui ?

-Embrassez… fille, devant…moiii…

Shikamaru ressert son entraine, l'air contrarié. J'enfonce ma tête dans le cou du Nara, y versant mes larmes chaudes.

-Mais quel idiot, murmure-t-il.

Quel idiot ? Non, Neji n'est pas un idiot. Juste un salaud. Un énorme salaud mais pas idiot. Il est très intelligent et beau et magnifique et… pas à moi. Et ne le seras jamais. Il fait tout pour détruire ma vie et mes résolutions. De l'oublier, de passer cette étape. Je n'y arriverais jamais. Pas comme çà. Si je le vois tout le temps, je ne vais pas cesser de penser à lui. Non. Je dois partir, mais où ? Je peux peut-être rentrer à la maison, chez maman et Hana… à Suna… oui, pour m'aérer un peu. Sortir de cette situation un peut trop serrée.

Je me détache de Shikamaru et recule légèrement.

-Je… vais y aller. Au revoir !

-Kiba ! Attends tu ne vas pas bien, je vais te ramener chez toi !

-Non, c'est bon, je me sens mieux.

Je fais un pas en arrière, puis deux, avant de partir en courant. Shikamaru me regarde partir sans broncher. Une personne apparaît derrière lui et dis :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Je n'en sais rien, réponds le Nara

Je rentre chez moi en claquant la porte de l'entrée. Mon sac atterrit à côtés de mes chaussures et je me précipite sur le téléphone. Je compose rapidement mon numéro

« Tsûme Inuzuka n'est pas accessible pour l'instant veuillez laisser un message après le bip. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiip »

- Salut 'man ! Vous me manquez énormément ! Je me disais que ce serait bien de vous revoir, alors pourquoi pas venir vous visitez très bientôt ? Rappelle-moi, Kiba.

Je redépose le combiné. Voilà une bonne chose de faite, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à me changer les idées en attendant son appel. Mais que faire ? Je m'installe dans mon fauteuil et allume la télévision. Rien d'intéressant ne passe en ce moment, mais je regarde quand même histoire de m'occuper l'esprit.

Quelqu'un toque à ma porte, j'hésite à ouvrir. On frappe à nouveau. Je me lève, énerver. Arrivé à la porte je découvre Naruto. Je lui fais signe d'entrer dans ma maison. Ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je demande en éteignant la TV.

-Euh… Shikamaru m'a dit que … enfin, Neji a…

Je secoue la tête. Pensé à ce crétin de Neji me donne mal au crâne.

-On parle d'autre chose, tu veux ? Pourquoi as-tu raconté ces fausses rumeurs sur moi ?

Le blond semble soudainement gêné. Il mets une main derrière sa nuque, un bête sourire pendu aux lèvres.

-eh bien….

Le téléphone sonne. Manquait plus que ça ! Je décroche rapidement :

« Allô ?

-Kiba ! Mon chou ! Ca va ?

-Oui maman et toi ?

-Bien, bien… Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Passé ? Rien pourquoi ?

-Que tu veules si soudainement rentré pour une visite m'étonne voilà tout ! »

J'éteins le haut parleur quand je vois le regard étonné de Naruto. Zut ! Manquait plus que ça ! Le blond se lève précipitamment pour se placer à côté de moi. Je lui fais un signe que je suis au téléphone mais il ne bouge pas.

« Alors ? demande ma mère

-Rien, vous me manquez voilà tout !

-Ah bon… Et tu pense venir quand ?

-Le plus tôt possible ! Ca t'arrange quand ?

-Euhm… Pourquoi pas Vendredi ? Après tes cours ? Tu viendras en train ! »

Vendredi ? Mais c'est dans deux jours ! Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre jusque là ! C'est trop long… Et puis, je ne supporte pas le regard de Naruto, là…

« Oui, Vendredi c'est parfait !

-Tu peux me ramener des croquettes pour chien ? J'ai entendu qu'à Konoha ils sont exceptionnels !

-Des croquettes ? Oui, oui je le ferais. A Bientôt alors. Passe le bonjour à Hana !

-Avoir chéri ! »

Je raccroche et sans me retourner vers le blondinet, je me dirige vers la cuisine.

-Naruto ? Tu veux du thé ?

L'Uzumaki m'attrape par le bras. Je le regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de retourner à mon occupation première. Mais Naruto n'abandonne pas aussi facilement, et je le sais !

-Kiba ! Tu retournes à Suna ?

-Pas pour longtemps, juste pour me changer les idées…

Le blond serre les dents en frappant du pied sur le sol.

-Pour combien de temps ?

-Autant de temps qu'il faudra.

Je ne dis pas plus. Sinon, il va me ressortir l'histoire de « tu ne peux pas partir ! Penses à tous ceux qui t'aiment ! Penses à moi ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi moi ? On est meilleur pote, hein ? Ne laisse pas un crétin te bousiller la vie ! Reste S'il te plaiiiiiiiiieuuuuh »

Donc je ne dis rien. Mais même si je ne dis rien je suis sûr qu'il va me la sortir. Donc, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix.

-En plus, tu ne seras pas seul ici. Il y a toujours Sasuke, Shikamaru, et les autres !

-Quoi ? Tu penses sérieusement à m'abandonner dans cette ville ? Alors que moi je…

Et voilà c'est partit. Je pense que c'était tout simplement inévitable… Tant pis, de toute façon je la connais par cœur son excuse. Je fais bouillir l'eau et sort les croquettes pour chien de l'armoire ! Un sifflement suffit pour faire accourir Akamaru dans la cuisine. Dés qu'il s'agit de nourriture lui et Naruto était pareille. Enfin… Akamaru ne mange pas de ramen, mais sinon ils ont le même appétit.

-Kiba… Tu ne peux pas fuir tes responsabilités.

La boîte de croquettes reste en suspend au-dessus de son bol. Akamaru me regarde exaspéré.

J'en reste coi. Je ne peux pas fuir mes responsabilités ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'en partant me rafraîchir un peu, j'abandonne tout ?

-Naruto, je… veux juste prendre un peu l'air, tu comprends ?

Le blond ne dit rien à son tour. Un aboiement me ramène au bol de mon petit chien tout adorable. Je verse la nourriture et la bouilloire me signale que le thé peut être servi. Je rempli deux tasses de thé brûlant et rajoute deux sucres dans chacune d'elles.

-Tiens.

Naruto prend sa tasse et bois la mixture que je lui ais offerte. L'atmosphère est un peu tendue. Un peu beaucoup même. Je le reconduis au salon où nous nous installons dans les fauteuils rembourrés.

-Au fait, il te voulait quoi Sasuke ce matin ?

Le rouge monte sur les joues du blond. A cause de ma question ou parce que le thé est chaud ? Un sourire s'égare sur mon visage. En fait… Naruto l'avait appelé Sasu, non ? Et ils avaient l'air proche tout les deux. Alors que d'après ce que je sais, Sasuke est très distant et asocial. Et surtout connu pour ses disputes énormes avec Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté de beau notre Sasu ?

Ca y est. Il a compris que je sais. Quoi ? Je vais bientôt le savoir…

-Alors ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'allais te le dire mais je n'ai pas trouvé le moment approprié de t'en parler parce qu'en ce moment tu as d'autre problème et…

- Viens-en au fait ! Dis-je calmement.

Naruto dépose sa tasse sur la table basse du salon. Et prend une grande inspiration. Il triture ses doigts… Donc c'est bien ce que je pensais … il …

-Je sors avec Sasuke !

Ah là là… C'est certainement un couple bizarre ! Pourquoi se sont-ils mis ensemble s'ils se disputent tout le temps…

-Eh bien, tu ne seras vraiment pas seul quand je partirai !

-Mais ce n'est pas la même chose ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, si tu pars je ne…

-Oh ! Tu as vu l'heure ?

Naruto soupire en se levant. Il ne m'aura pas comme ça, je partirai un point c'est tout ! Que ça lui plaise ou non !

-Tu as raison, je devrais partir… A demain, Kiba !

-A demain !

Et il s'en va. Je me retrouve seul avec Akamaru dans ma maison. Le calme règne. Je n'aime pas le silence, c'est insupportable ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?... J'allume mon poste TV et regarde le premier film qui passe. Oh c'est un Disney… Et mon préféré ! La belle et le clochard… (Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi. Et bien, Inuzuka = la belle et le clochard…. XD)

D'ailleurs dés qu'Akamaru entend le bruit bien audible du film, il abandonne son bol pour me rejoindre. Tiens, lui aussi aime ce film…

Le film finit tard dans la nuit et je finis par m'endormir avec Akamaru sur la nuque.

**VOILA !.... Un couple est déjà apparu. Qu'en est-il du deuxième ?**

**Mystère et boule de gomme…**

**Bon je sais, l'histoire du Disney est un peu ridicule mais bon… Je voulais que ce soit un Disney et mon cerveau m'a dit « la belle et le clochards. » Donc, voilà. Vous savez où vous devez vous plaindre maintenant. Chez les producteurs de films Disney bien sûr ! Vous pensiez à qui ? XD**

**Reviews ?**


	5. Je ne suis pas un objet

**Titre : Je ne suis pas un objet :**

**Désolé !!!!**** Pour ce retard. Mais je viens de passer une période difficile. Vous devez savoir que je suis très sensible aux choses tristes. Je venais de regarder un épisode d'un de mes mangas préférés. J'ai beaucoup souffert car l'épisode en question était l'un des plus tristes que j'ai vu de ma vie. Conséquences : j'ai fondu en larmes. **

**Après j'ai agrippé un stylo et un papier, toujours en larmes, et j'ai écrit la suite sans vraiment savoir ce que j'écrivais. Quand j'ai relu ce que j'ai écrit, je m'aperçu que je venais de tuer Kiba. Vous vous demandez sûrement comment. Eh bien, Neji voulu achever son travail, il a découpé le pauvre Inuzuka en morceaux et l'a envoyé vers l'Alaska. J'ai bien évidemment déchiré le papier et décidé de recommencer quand je me serais calmée…. Et voilà le résultat ! Amusez-vous bien !**

**Bonne lecture :**

-Pourquoi ?

Je tourne la tête pour éviter de regarder mon interlocuteur dans les yeux. Sa voix était sèche et il semblait très fâché. J'aurais du me méfier avant de sortir de chez moi ce matin …

Pour ne pas qu'il voit que mes mains tremblent, je les cache dans les poches de ma veste. Allez courage Kiba ! On est jeudi, encore un jour et puis…

-Pourquoi, Kiba ?

Son bras me cloue contre le mur du lycée. Je ne peux plus bouger, son regard me glace le sang. Mais pourquoi ? Après tout je ne ressens rien pour lui, il n'est qu'un ami et… Pourquoi son regard m'intimide tant ? Je cache péniblement ma tête dans mon écharpe.

Ce matin, je me suis réveillé dans mon fauteuil avec Akamaru dans mon cou. Je suis sorti de chez moi, sans me soucier de quoi que ce soit. Je suis donc arriver à l'école et après les cours la moyenne des élèves est venue me dire au revoir. J'aurais du m'en douter que ce traître de meilleur ami qui ne veut que mon bien, l'ai raconté à … _lui_.

-Mais réponds, bon sang !

Mais je n'y arrive pas. Ma bouche fait mine de s'ouvrir, mais rien ne sort. Aucun son, même pas un raclement sec. Non, rien. D'habitude, j'aurais réagi, mais là je ne peux plus parler. Que pourrais-je dire de toute façon ? « Je m'en vais pour me changer les idées » ? J'aurai l'air d'un faible ! Qui ne sait pas assumer que la personne qu'il aime fait tout pour le détruire, jusqu'à s'essuyer le cul avec. Quoique… si Neji s'essuyait le cul avec… Non, il ne faut même pas que j'y pense.

-J'attends !

Ah oui, c'est vrai. _L'autre_… Je l'avais oublié, Shikamaru ! J'avale ma salive en dégageant mon bras doucement. Toujours en évitant de croiser son regard.

-Ecoute, je vais juste visiter ma famille ! Il n'y a rien a savoir !

-Ce n'est pas ce que m'a raconté Naruto… murmura le Nara.

-Ooh, mais tu sais que Naruto exagère toujours tout !

Que lui avait-il dit ? Si je le savais, je pourrai au moins me défendre et…

Une fille aux cheveux roses vient à notre rencontre.

-Kiba ! Viens un peu…

Sans se déranger de savoir si Shikamaru voulait encore me parler la fillette me tire vers la cour de l'école. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je la suis, je pourrais tout simplement rentrer chez moi… Le Nara, lui, me suit à coup sûr. La rose s'arrête pour me faire face.

-J'ai entendue que tu partais à Suna ?

-Ouais…

La nouvelle s'ébruite vite. Je dois dire que ça me dérange un peu. J'ai toujours détesté être le centre des conversations…

La fille marque une pose et regarde derrière moi. Un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres. Je n'ai pas le temps de demander pourquoi qu'elle dit bien fort :

-Avoue que c'est à cause de Neji que tu pars !

Une personne s'arrête brusquement près de nous. Je tourne la tête pour voir qui c'est. Neji. Il m'observe avec étonnement, les yeux ouverts en grand. Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi c'est sûr. Il est juste surpris de savoir que je m'en vais finalement. Il est sûrement en train de jubiler à l'intérieur, Neji. Et Sakura sourit. Pourquoi personne ne veut me laisser tranquille ?

-Viens, Shikamaru on s'en va, dis-je sèchement.

Une rage folle grandit au fond de moi. Je tire nonchalamment Shikamaru derrière moi et empreinte le chemin vers ma maison sans me retourner.

-Et ! Kiba, calme-toi ! Soupire le Nara en retirant son bras. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Je m'arrêt à mon tour. Nous sommes arrivés devant chez moi. Je pourrais rentrer dans ma maison sans m'occuper de lui. Après je ne l'utilisais que comme prétexte pour ne pas être seul avec Neji en rentrant.

-Désolé Shikamaru, je suis juste un peu…

Je l'arrête dans mon élan parce que je vois Neji arriver à bout de souffle. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? Shikamaru suit mon regard, un sourire atterrit sur son visage à lui aussi. Ils sont tous content de me voir souffrir ou quoi ? Et puis ce n'est pas lui qui avait dit qu'il m'aimait ? ??! Fâché, je regarde l'un et puis l'autre.

-Kiba ! Dit Neji en se rapprochant de lui, je dois te parler je…

-Shikamaru ! On se voit demain, n'est-ce pas ?

J'essaye désespérément d'ignorer le Hyûga en lui faisant comprendre qu'on ne veut pas de lui ici et surtout qu'il interrompe une importante discussion.

-Mais, Kiba je… poursuit-il.

Soudain sans réfléchir, j'ai envie de me venger de ce que m'a fait subir le Hyûga. J'empoigne Shikamaru, l'attire vers moi et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Celui-là surpris ne bouge pas. Je me retire sous le regard étonné de Shikamaru. Neji lui semblait furieux, il attrapa mon poignet et me tira au loin.

-Eh ! Lâche-moi ! Crié-je.

-Désolé Shikamaru, je te l'empreinte !

Neji me tira dans plusieurs rues sans fin.

Shikamaru regarde partir ses deux amis et s'essuya la bouche.

Une ombre apparut derrière lui.

-Notre but était de rendre Neji jaloux, même s'il m'en a coûté un baisé, dit Shikamaru.

L'ombre se rapprocha pour prendre le Nara à la taille. Il déposa sa tête au creux de son cou.

-Oui mais en attendant, c'est moi que tu rends jaloux…

Shikamaru se retourne pour observer calmement son compagnon. Et lentement il mit ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci.

-Mais moi aussi, je t'aime Itachi…

Neji me tirait encore et toujours. J'essaye vainement de me défaire de son poignet, qu'il lâche mon bras, mais il tient bon.

-NEJI ! Lâche-moi, je dis !!!

Il se retourne brusquement vers moi, lâche ma main, et plante son regard furieux dans le mien.

-Comment oses-tu…

-Comment quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de te rendre la pareille, non ? Et puis, j'ai le droit aussi de vivre ma vie comme je le pense, non ?!

Le Brun me plaque au mur et me fusille encore de ses beaux yeux.

-Et pourquoi, tu as dit que tu m'aimais non ? Si tu m'aime ne vas pas chez les autres !

Ca y est, il perd la tête ! Il me rejette, me fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne veut pas de moi et je n'ai même plus le droit de voir ailleurs ?!! Mais c'est quoi son problème ? Il veut que je l'aime oui ou non ? Merde.

-Pourquoi ?

Neji a l'air surpris. Pourquoi ? Il ne sait pas lui-même pourquoi il me fait souffrir c'est ça ? Il pense peut-être que c'est tout à fait normal de rester scotcher à la même personne toute sa vie même si celle-ci le brutalise ? J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe pour un mec comme lui ? Juste parce qu'il a de beaux yeux brun ? Ou parce qu'il est le plus beau mec de Konoha ? Ou parce que je pensais que c'était un nounours adorable ? Ou parce que Cupidon ne m'a pas loupé ?

Neji me regarde intensément avant de se rapprocher. Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Me frapper ? Eh bien, je n'ai pas peur !

-Neji, tu n'es qu-

-C'est parce que je…

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va me sortir maintenant ? Neji se rapproche encore plus de moi.

-Je…t'aime Kiba.

Je ne réponds rien. Je ne peux pas répondre, vu qu'il m'embrasse. Mais je crois que je n'aurais su répondre tellement je suis surpris. Neji le glaçon qui me déteste le plus au monde, m'aime ? Non, c'est impossible. Et pourtant sa langue caresse tendrement la mienne et ses bras me serrent doucement contre lui comme s'il craignait qu'en me serrant trop fort je me briserais. Et je n'ai même pas la force de le repousser, parce que je suis complètement sous le charme. Depuis combien de temps ai-je rêvé de cela ?

Il se retire alors, et quelle n'est pas sa surprise quand il voit que des larmes coulent sur ma joue.

-Kiba… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Neji s'inquiète pour moi maintenant. C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Comme avant, rien qu'une stupide blague pour me faire espérer. Il a tout calculé, tout. Sa tendresse, sa douceur… Ca ne peut être vrai. Et même si ça l'était. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi serait-il si tendre alors qu'auparavant il a tout fait pour être brutal ?

La main de Neji se pose sur ma joue pour effacer mes larmes. Peine perdue, d'autres larmes vinrent remplacer les précédentes. Le Hyûga fait mine de me prendre dans ses bras pour me consoler, mais je recule brusquement.

-Je ne suis pas un objet, Neji.

Je pars. Combien de fois encore ? Combien de fois devrais-je encore m'enfuir comme une fille désespérée ? Non, j'en ai marre. C'est décidé. Je pars à Suna et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. Devant ma maison je vois Shikamaru dans les bras d'Itachi Uchiwa. Ca y est tout devient clair. Ils l'ont tous fait exprès. Ils voulaient m'aider à gagner le cœur que Neji ne possède pas. C'est gentil, mais… C'est encore pire qu'avant.

-Kiba ? Dit Shikamaru surpris de me revoir.

Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? Il est campé devant ma maison ! Faut bien que je rentre un jour ou l'autre…

Sans lui répondre j'entre dans ma maison en claquant la porte d'entrée. Je m'effondre dans mon fauteuil.

-Akamaru ! Viens là…

Le petit chien saute rapidement sur mes genoux pour me consoler doucement. C'est décidé. Demain on est vendredi. Je n'irais pas à l'école pour éviter de le croiser. J'en profiterais pour acheter les croquettes pour ma mère. Je ferais mes bagages. Et… Je ne reviendrais probablement pas. Dommage pour Naruto ! Mais il a Sasuke et les autres, il ne sera pas seul. Et puis il pourra toujours venir me visiter à Suna…

Akamaru glapit et se niche dans mon cou.

-Neji, je ne suis pas ton objet…, je murmure.


	6. Bienvenue à Suna!

**Titre : Bienvenue à Suna !**

**Pour ma Kahorie-chérie qui avait besoin de se faire remonter le moral ! **

**Allez passez de bonnes vacances et une bonne lecture !**

-Allez, viens Akamaru !

Le petit chien accoure à mes pieds et je lui donne à manger. Après quoi je vérifie mes dernières valises. Non, je n'ai rien oublié. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à acheter les croquettes.

-Je reviens bientôt, Akamaru ! Au revoir.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et engage la grande rue. Le supermarché n'est pas loin mais j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Après tout, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je me promène à Konoha. Ou avant longtemps plutôt.

Je traverse les rues diverses avant d'arriver dans le supermarché. J'attrape d'énorme paquet de croquettes, les paye et ressort. Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique que les cours au lycée seront finis dans 1 heure. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, si je veux éviter de rencontrer quelqu'un avant mon départ… Je soupire en traversant un parc d'un air mélancolique. Non ça ne sert à rien, je n'oublierai jamais Konoha. C'est là que j'habite. Mais Suna est ma maison d'enfance. Donc je ne me sentirais pas trop dépaysé mais quand même.

Je rentre chez moi, range les sacs de nourriture dans mes valises et mets une veste. Plus qu'une demi-heure avant la fin des cours. Il faut que je me dépêche.

Akamaru vient se cacher dans mon cou et je prends mes valises d'une main tremblote.

-Au revoir Konoha.

J'ouvre la porte et appelle un taxi. Le véhicule tarde à venir et je me ronge les ongles pour que je ne doive voir aucun de mes amis avant de partir. Surtout pas _lui_ ;… ou Naruto.

Finalement le véhicule jaune se gare devant moi. Le chauffeur sort pour m'aider à mettre les valises dans le coffre. J'entre dans le taxi et au moment même où le chauffeur ferme sa portière, j'entends un cri.

-Kiiibaaa ! Attends !!

Je me retourne pour voir Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru et Itachi courir vers le taxi. Et derrière eux coure… Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est Neji et il les dépasse pour crier :

-Attends ! KIBA !

Le chauffeur me regarde interrogateur.

-Allez-y, s'il vous plaît. A la gare, et vite.

Il comprend et démarre sa voiture pour perdre les 5 lycéens dans les rues de Konoha. Mais j'ai le temps d'apercevoir le regard de Naruto. Il me suppliait de l'attendre. De lui parler, de lui dire que je vais rester. Et Neji… Je n'ai pas osé le regarder.

D'un geste rapide, je sors mon portable. D'accord les sms, ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de dire au revoir à son pote mais bon…

« Salut Naruto ! T'inquiète pas je vais venir te voir et on se parlera au téléphone, d'accord ? Passe le bonjour à Sasuke, Shikamaru, Itachi et…l'autre. Tu lui diras ce que tu me disais tout le temps, d'accord ? Qu'il est un sans cœur, que je devrais l'oublier, et tout le baratin… Eh bien, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire maintenant ! Allez, bon week-end ».

Je referme mon portable pour le ranger au fond de mon sac.

-Ouaf waf wouf…

Akamaru ne commencerait pas à me dire ce que je dois faire quand même ! Je sais ce que je fais. Je bousille ma vie, et je le fais du mieux que je peux.

Le chauffeur gare sa voiture devant la gare. Je le paye et met mes valises sur un chariot.

-Au revoir, monsieur, et bonne vacance à vous !

Et il partit. Bonne vacances ? Drôle de vacance… Je me dirige vers mon train et entre à l'intérieur sans me soucier du bourdonnement du vibreur de mon GSM. Je m'assieds dans mon siège et Akamaru se couche sur mes genoux. Le voyage peut commencer, m'annonce le microphone du wagon. Et bien, qu'il commence !

Le train roule depuis un bon moment, maintenant. Je n'ai pas quitté l'horizon des yeux. Même quand le contrôleur vînt réclamer mon tiquets. Je le lui tendis sans pour autant quitté l'horizon du regard.

Quand le soleil commence à descendre je me décide à sortir mon portable. Naruto m'a renvoyé un message, je l'ouvre :

« Stp Kiba ! Tu fais une grosse connerie ! Neji t'aime, il ne te déteste pas ! Et puis qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? Stp ! Reviens Kiba »

C'est un peu tard pour revenir… Un autre message s'affiche sur mon Gsm, je l'ouvre.

Tiens, un numéro inconnu…

« Kiba, mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Jt'ai dit que jt'aim et toi tu pars en m'disant que t'es pas un objet ! Tu m'explique ?! C koi ton 'blem, Kiba… Stp reviens ! Keske chuis sans toi ? »

Neji. Je ne sais pas. Devrais-je répondre ou non ? C'est tellement ridicule. S'il ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis partit j'ai bien fait de ne pas rester.

« Mon 'blem ? T'fais tout pour m'faire mal puis quand jte rends la pareille, tu m'dis que tu m'aime ? Nn merci. Chuis pas un objet que tu peux manipuler à ta guise. »

Je fais mine de ranger mon téléphone dans mon sac mais Akamaru se réveille pour me pincer les doigts.

-Eh ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Le regard du chiot me fait peut. Il est dur, fâché et surtout autoritaire. Akamaru m'arrache le portable des mains pour l'ouvrir de ses petites pattes, sans succès. Je l'ouvre pour lui et attends patiemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut avec mon Gsm ?

Ce n'est que quand le portable vibre que je comprends. Akamaru veut que je lise le message laissé par Neji, sa réponse. Mais je n'en ai pas envie moi ! Et puis quoi encore, c'est moi qui décide de ma vie ici !

Je ferme mon portable furieusement, et le jette sur la table devant moi. Le petit chien grogne, saute sur la table, attrape le téléphone pour le poser sur mes genoux.

-Waf waf !

Mais je n'y toucherais pas. Il peut aboyer autant qu'il veut, je ne me plierais pas à sa volonté !

-Non, Akamaru, je n'ai pas envie de…

Le chien saute dans mon cou pour s'y coucher tranquillement. Quoi ? Il a déjà abandonné ? Oh bon, et puis c'est qu'il a compris qu'il ne me forcerait jamais à rien. Soudain, Akamaru vient me mordre furieusement à l'oreille.

-Aïe ! Mais lâche-moi !!

Le chien tira sur mon lobe, en descendant calmement vers mes genoux me tirant ainsi à sa suite. La douleur était affreuse ! Mais le chiot ne s'arrêtait pas là, il descendait encore plus bas vers le sol.

-D'accord, c'est bon ! Je vais le lire ! Mais je t'en supplie, lâche-moi !

Le petit chien lâcha immédiatement ma pauvre oreille, mais resta sur mon épaule d'un air menaçant. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ! D'une main lasse, j'ouvre mon Gsm pour lire :

« Tu raconte n'importe koi ! J'viens à peine de comprendre à quel point t'es important à mes yeux. Tu peux pas tout gâcher ! Stp, Kiba ! En plus, Naruto n'en peu plus ! »

« Eh bien, s'il faut kje parte pour ke tu comprennes que tu m'aime, alors j'ai bien fais de partir ! Et tout gâcher jlai fais depuis longtemps en commençant à t'aimer ! Puis Naru… »

-Voilà ! Tu es content maintenant ?

Akamaru grogne encore avant de se coucher sur mes genoux. Il est si petit, il tien à peine dans ma main et il arrive à me contrôler ! Je suis si pitoyable… Le portable recommence à vibrer mais je n'ai pas envie de lire son sms. Un rapide coup d'œil vers Akamaru me désigne qu'il me surveille de près. C'est dans un soupir que je rouvre l'appareil qui me cause autant de malheur.

« C'est pas en partant kj'ai compris kje t'aime ! Mais kan jt'ai vu avec Shikamaru. Alors maintenant sois pas ridicule et rentre à Konoha ! »

Le train s'arrête doucement, on est bientôt arrivé. Le ciel sombre de la nuit déjà bien entamée m'empêche de voir le paysage sableux.

« Non. J'ai le droit de visiter ma famille. Et jle ferais. »

Je me lève en portant Akamaru sur mon épaule. Je prends mes bagages en main et avant que je n'aie le temps de jeter le portable au fond, il vibre. Je l'ouvre une dernière fois.

« Mais, tu reviendras ? »

Le téléphone atterrit au fond de ma valise et je me dirige vers la sortie du train. La gare est presque vide et la nuit joue bien son rôle en assombrissant les quais. Je me dirige rapidement vers l'extérieur et appelle un taxi. Le chauffeur m'aide à placer mes valises dans le coffre, je lui donne mon adresse et on se trouve déjà sur la route.

J'essaye de voir le paysage défilé, mais le manque de lumière ne me laisse que je choix d'observer mes genoux. Le véhicule arpente avec aise les rues sombres avant de s'arrêter devant une maison. Ma maison. Enfin, celle de mon enfance…

La porte s'ouvre en grand, et de grands chiens viennent me sauter dessus sous les glapissements joyeux d'Akamaru. Ma mère sortit pour elle aussi me prendre dans ses bras, me serrer jusqu'à l'étouffement.

-Kiba ! Comment c'est passé ton voyage ? Tu te nourris bien, dis-moi ? Tu as la peau sur les os ! Et au lycée ? Tout va bien, hein ?

Je prends péniblement mes valises et entre à la suite de ma mère dans la maison. Les chiens se couchent de tout leur long sur le paillasson et Akamaru sautait joyeusement entre leurs pattes.

Déposant les valises au sol, je m'assieds calmement dans un fauteuil essayant de ne pas succomber sous les questions de ma mère…

-Alors… ? dit-elle finalement

Je la regarde suspicieux.

-Alors quoi ?

-Pourquoi cette soudaine visite ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent mais j'essaye de ne pas montrer d'expression traîtrise.

-Qu'y a-t-il de mal à rendre visite sa famille ?

-Je ne suis pas dupe, Kiba ! Que s'est-il passé au lycée ?

Je me lève brusquement avec un bâillement. Je m'étire de tout mon long.

-Rien, 'man. Je suis fatigué, tu m'excuses si je vais dormir ?

Sans laisser le temps à ma mère de répondre, je prends mes valises et monte vers mon ancienne chambre. J'ouvre la porte pour constater que rien n'a changé ! Tout est exactement comme je l'ai laissé en partant… De vieux souvenirs m'emballent et je me dirige vers mon lit pour me laisser tomber dedans comme un sac à patates. Exactement la même odeur qu'autrefois… Je me sens apaisé, tellement calme que je ne remarque pas m'enfoncer profondément dans une nuit sans rêve, pourtant douce de souvenirs.

C'est une douce brise qui me réveille le matin. Akamaru n'est pas là, il doit sûrement jouer avec les autres chiens… Je m'étire, ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais sentit aussi bien. C'est sûr que si je reste ici assez longtemps, j'arriverais peut-être à l'oublier probablement, non sûrement… Je… Mais quel crétin !

Je frappe mon oreiller rageur. C'est vrai que j'ai tout foutu en l'air, j'aurais tout simplement pu rester là et essayer de comprendre… Vivre dans un mensonge heureux ou dans la vérité dévastatrice ?

Je me souviens que Hana, ma grande sœur, m'a toujours dit : « Heureux est l'ignorant ». Je comprends ce qu'elle avait voulu dire maintenant…

Mon oreiller atterrit contre la porte. Enfin, je l'ai lancé vers la porte et celle-ci s'est ouverte à ce moment-là sur ma sœur… Quand on parle du loup…

-Eh bien, voilà une belle façon de dire bonjour à sa sœur ! Ria-t-elle.

Je me lève en sursaut pour la prendre dans mes bras. Hier, j'étais tellement fatigué que je n'ai pas eu la force d'attendre qu'elle revienne de son boulot. Hana ressert l'entrainte en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Alors ? Comment as-tu survécu tout seul à Konoha jusqu'à présent ?

-De quoi ? Je réponds surpris.

-Tu es tout maigre ! Tu te nourris correctement ?!

Un rire s'échappe de ma gorge et on s'installe sur mon lit. Hana jette sur moi un regard inspecteur. Après son rapide examen, un sourire s'échappe de ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Tu as des problèmes au lycée ?

C'est pas croyable ! Pourquoi croient-ils tous, que j'ai des problèmes ? On ne peut même plus visiter sa famille tranquillement ?! Bon d'accord, je suis venu parce que j'avais des problèmes mais ce n'est pas une raison !

Je remarque à peine la ressemblance entre Hana et ma mère. Elles savent lire dans les pensées ou quoi ?!

Je me lève en m'étirant encore. Je me dirige vers la porte avant de me retourner pour lui dire avec un grand sourire :

-Heureux est l'ignorant, n'est-ce pas ?

Je referme la porte derrière moi et descend l'escalier. Je m'imagine sa tête, à Hana.

Ma mère m'accueille avec une assiette remplie de petit gâteau.

-Alors, comment vas mon petit chéri aujourd'hui ?

-Il a l'air d'aller bien !

Hana descend rapidement l'escalier derrière moi pour voler un gâteau du plateau. Un sourire s'affichait sur son visage, et pourtant j'avais une mauvaise impression. Elle semblait heureuse mais ses yeux… Ils exprimaient une curiosité maladive et autre chose que je ne saurait identifier dans le regard. Pourquoi ?

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que je compris pourquoi son regard m'intimidait. Ma sœur tant adorée avait fouillée avec l'aide immédiate d'Akamaru dans mes valises. Elle en avait ressorti mon portable, et le pire était encore à venir…

**Alors ? C'était comment ? Un review ?**


	7. J'ai un problème qui s'appelle Neji

**Titre :J'ai un problème qui s'appelle Neji.**

Voilà. J'ai un gros problème. Hana a fouillé mes affaires et à trouvé mon portable.

Ce ne serait pas grave si elle s'était contentée de lire les messages et me gronder. Non au lieu de ça elle a…

Et si on commençait par le début ? Au moment où je ne savais pas encore ce qui me tombait dessus. Au moment où je mangeais tranquillement le déjeuné que m'avais préparé ma mère…

-Tiens Kiba ! Tu aimes bien les crêpes, non ?

-hmmm…

Ma mère me tend les crêpes, et je les mange dans le silence le plus complet. C'est-à-dire sans un mot de plus. Après avoir ingurgité les crêpes, je me lève en remerciant ma mère. Je me dirige vers la porte.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas. Me promener.

-Reviens pour le dîner, d'accord ?

-hmmm…

J'ouvre la porte pour me diriger vers les rues désertes. Je me remémore toute mon enfance en traversant les ruelles ensablées. Un petit chemin notamment, me mène vers le vieux garage de ma mère, que j'avais utilisé comme repère de bandits. J'y ai caché tout mes souvenirs…

J'ouvre la porte grinçante et recule instantanément, un sourire sur le visage. Mon piège fonctionne toujours ! Un sceau rempli de peinture bleue et d'œuf tombe à l'endroit où je me trouvais un peu plus tôt.

Aaah le vieux temps…

J'entre dans mon endroit favori qui entre temps est devenu un peu poussiéreux. A l'époque, j'avais installé des fauteuils, des coussins, des sucreries un peu partout dans le garage et même une petite télé ! Que c'est loin tout ça…

J'avance tranquillement et revois à chaque endroit une partie de mon enfance. C'est un peu mélancolique, quelques fois. Comme maintenant. J'avais un petit coin secret dans mon repère. Un coin qui plus tard m'a servi de refuge, en quelque sorte.

Il a été utile quand mon premier grand amour de primaires m'avait rejeté. C'était une fille, je m'en souviens. C'était la période la plus difficile de ma vie, à l'époque. Je m'assieds dans mon refuge adoré. Et on dirait qu'il me ressert de réconfort, maintenant.

Inévitablement mes pensées tournent vers Neji. Comment va-t-il ? Est-il toujours le plus beau à Konoha ? Toutes les groupies, le suivent-elles encore ? Est-ce qu'il a embrassée l'autre… Tenten quand je suis parti ?

Ma tête s'enfonce dans un des coussins.

J'espère que oui. Ce serait plus facile pour moi s'il avait une petite amie. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Et puis si jamais il… non. Penser à lui ne changera rien à la situation.

Je me demande comment va Naruto. S'il survie sans moi. Mais je m'inquiète inutilement, Sasuke s'occupe sûrement très bien de lui. Naruto est un grand garçon, il a beaucoup d'amis, et tout ira bien… je l'espère.

-Wif wouf… ?

Je me tourne vers l'entrée pour voir Akamaru entrer dans le garage. Je me lève précipitamment pour le prévenir, mais il est trop tard. Le sceau rempli de substance bleuté est déjà tombé sur sa tête. Et puis, c'est une sorte de vengeance pour ce qu'il m'a fait subir dans le train. On ne donne pas des ordres à un Inuzuka !

-Akamaru ! Je soupire.

Je vais tout de même à sa rescousse. Pour la forme ! Dés que le petit fut libéré du sceau, il m'aboya dessus pour mon comportement anodin. Je ne pu retenir un rire amusé. Comme au bon vieux temps, Akamaru est toujours là pour me réprimander pour mes bêtises.

Je soulève le chien trempé et m'en vais le laver dans le lavabo devant le garage. Après ce bain forcé, je le caressais tendrement. Au final, Akamaru était celui qui me consolait dans les moments difficiles, et je ne l'oublierais jamais.

-Allez viens là…

Je soulève le chiot et le dépose près de mon pull pour lui tenir chaud. Akamaru ne refuse pas, et se niche dans mon cou.

J'arpente les rues, redécouvre mon ancienne école, mes restaurants préférés, et d'autres endroits avant de revenir vers ma maison épuisé. Mais je ne rentre pas, je préfère monter sur le toit. Ca je le faisais chaque nuit, quand le ciel dévoilait toutes les étoiles qu'il cachait de peur qu'on ne les lui vole.

Les tuiles brûlantes m'accueillent avec plaisir et je me perds dans le ciel.

Je restais là dans un doux silence. La seule chose encore audible à mes oreilles était le chant du vent sur les feuilles.

-Kiba ?

Un visage apparu dans une fenêtre du grenier. C'était Hana, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-hmmm ?

-Viens manger, frangin.

Sa voix n'était pas aussi moqueuse que la veille. Je l'observais attentivement. Est-ce un piège ? Non, son sourire semblait sincère et … innocent. Ses yeux étaient légèrement tristes et désolé. Pourquoi ?

Elle partit tranquillement.

-Hana ?

-Oui ?

Ma sœur se retourna pour me regarder gentiment.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle semblait surprise de ma question quand un sourire parcouru ses lèvres. Mais ses yeux ne mentent pas aussi bien, ils restèrent mélancoliques.

-Heureux est l'ignorant, tu l'as dit hier ! Déjà oublié ?

Son visage disparaît définitivement derrière la fenêtre et je descends du toit. Généralement quand on dit une phrase de ce genre, c'est que l'on garde bel et bien quelque chose de secret. Que me cache Hana ?

J'entre dans la cuisine et ma mère me saute dessus.

-Alors ? Cette promenade ?

-hmmm…

-Ton vocabulaire n'est pas très étendu aujourd'hui !

-Ma promenade était assez agréable.

Ma mère me sourit avant de me diriger vers la table. Elle me tient le bras comme si elle attendait que je tombe par terre. Je m'assieds sur la chaise devant ma mère et Hana pour pouvoir les regarder pendant le repas. Qui était nul autre que de la moussaka. Aïe, mauvais signe. Quand ma mère est contrariée, elle fait toujours de la moussaka ! Maman me donne une assiette ainsi qu'à ma sœur et le repas commence dans un silence lourd. Très lourd, si vous voulez tout savoir !

Ma fourchette se balance de gauche à droite dans mon assiette, et j'observe les deux femmes de ma petite famille. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont tout d'un coup ? Elles ont l'air préoccupées…

N'y tenant plus, je dépose ma fourchette dans un tintement à côté de mon plat.

-Quelqu'un veut bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Hana et ma mère me regardent d'un air innocent. C'est Hana qui répondit :

-Mais il ne se passe rien.

-Justement ! Vous ne dites rien, et maman a fait de la moussaka ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elles continuent de manger comme si de rien était. Je les regarde abasourdi. Quoi elles sont muettes maintenant ?

-Je ne suis pas dupe, il se passe quelque chose ! Et vous ne voulez pas me dire ce que c'est.

Hana ne me jeta aucun regard et terminait tranquillement sa moussaka. Ma mère elle regardait son assiette sans rien manger. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? C'est parce que je suis là ? Parce que _je dérange_ ?!

Ma fourchette s'écrase sur mon assiette et je me lève dans un raclement de chaise fort.

-Kiba, attends ! Commence ma mère.

-Si je vous dérange autant que ça, vous n'aviez qu'à le dire !

-Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Dit Hana à son tour.

Je les regarde même plus. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi ne me disent-elles plus rien ? A quoi rime ce mutisme.

-Laissez tomber ! Vous ne me direz rien de toute façon !

La sonnerie de la porte sonne, et je vais l'ouvrir.

Ma main reste coincée sur la clinche de la porte. Mes sourcils froncés par la colère, se relâche d'un coup. Je murmure :

-C'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai…

Je recule doucement, les yeux rivés sur la personne qui se trouve devant moi.

-Kiba…

_Sa main_ vient m'attraper la mienne mais je secoue brusquement le bras.

Neji se tient au seuil de ma maison. A Suna. Un endroit où il ne devrait pas être.

Je recule encore, sous le choc tandis que le brun avance. Et en une seconde mon murmure devînt un cri.

-MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !!!

Je me retourne pour courir dans les escaliers. Neji tante de me retenir de sa main, mais j'ai déjà parcouru l'entièreté de l'escalier.

Je monte dans ma chambre, claque la porte violemment pour la fermer à clef, ouvre ma fenêtre sans un bruit et grimpe sur mon toit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'_il_ fiche ici ??? J'entends des voix s'élever de la cuisine. Je tends l'oreille.

C'est la voix de ma mère…

-Bienvenue Neji, je suis contente que tu aie pu venir aussi vite…

-Il n'est pas très enchanté de me revoir.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il te parlera quand il sera calmé, dit Hana.

Alors c'était un complot depuis le départ ? C'est pour cela qu'elles ne parlaient pas ! Mais comment ont-elles su comment _le_ contacter ? Et pourquoi est-_il_ ici ? Akamaru remue légèrement dans mon pull, toujours endormi.

Akamaru… Akamaru ! Mais bien sûr ! Ce stupide chien a sûrement donné mon portable à Hana et elle a lu tous mes messages et… elle _l'_a téléphonée !!!!

Je grogne mécontent. Elle ne sait jamais se mêler de ses affaires ma grande sœur ! Toujours la pour ce mêlée de tout !

Voilà où j'en suis maintenant. Vous voyez l'étendu de mon problème, et moi je cherche une réponse. Mais il n'y en a pas. Pas une seule…

Ça fait précisément 4 heures que je suis sur le toit, que je refuse de descendre parce que je sais pertinemment qu'_il_ est en bas et que je me démène à trouver une stupide solution.

Ça fait quatre heures que je suis sur le toit, quatre heures où je vois son visage dans ma tête. Quatre heures où j'ai eu l'envie pressante de descendre juste pour _l_'observer par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Quatre heures où je me rends compte à quel point _il_ m'a manqué. Quatre heures où j'essaye de calmer mes larmes…

Ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis surement en train de rêver. Ce n'est pas possible que lui ai prit un train jusqu'ici rien que pour moi. Non, je suis sûr que c'est un arrangement entre _lui_, ma sœur, ma mère, Naruto et les autres. C'est la seule explication.

Entre temps le ciel s'est assombrit, et les nuages se sont multipliés annonçant une averse inévitable. Mais je ne bouge pas. Tant que _lui_ est dans la maison, je ne bougerais pas. Akamaru semble être d'un avis différent et se réfugie à l'intérieur. C'est ça vas t'en, sale traître. J'ai cru que je pouvais compter sur lui au moins. Mais apparemment j'avais faux sur ça, aussi.

La pluie commence à tomber d'abord douce, puis de plus en plus dure.

Je m'imagine son visage, ses magnifiques yeux, ses cheveux… Tout me plaît chez lui, en fait. Mais c'est si compliqué…

C'est exactement comme ça que j'ai passé quatre heures sur ce toit ! Les mains derrières la tête, la tête sur le toit encore chaud de ce matin, avec des pensées inutiles qui ne m'avanceront guère.

La seule chose qui ait vraiment changé était qu'il pleuvait. Je ferme les yeux, laissant les lames liquides me percer la peau.

Mes larmes finirent par s'ajouter à l'averse, je ne dois pas être beau à voir. Soudain, une main vînt caresser ma joue tout doucement. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux. De peur de croiser _son_ regard, parce que je savais que c'était _lui_. La seule chose que j'osais encore faire c'était de mettre une de mes mains sur celle qui caressait ma joue.

Elle était tellement chaude, j'aurais aimé pouvoir la garder une éternité dans ma main. Mais il faut que j'agisse, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, je dois…

J'ouvre mes yeux pour voir les siens m'observer avec amour, avec tendresse. Il n'y avait plus aucune lueur froide, et pourtant…

-Baka.

Voici le seul mot qui pouvait sortir de _sa_ bouche. La première chose qu'_il_ arrive à dire c'est « Baka ». Donc, _il_ préfère m'insulter. Parfait. Pas de problèmes, je le savais depuis le début après tout. Neji n'est qu'un crétin sans cœur, qui s'amuse à détruire celui des autres. Surtout le mien, puisqu_'il_ vient jusqu'à Suna pour me dire « Baka ». La vie est tellement, tellement injuste…

D'autres larmes s'ajoutèrent sur mes joues et pour éviter qu'_il_ ne les voie, je mets mon bras sur mes yeux. En même temps, je pousse la main de Neji qui était sur ma joue.

Neji enlève le bras qui couvre mes yeux pour me regarder intensément.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti, si ça te faisais tant de peine ? T'es bête ou quoi ?

Et _il_ continue. Faut croire que ça _l'_amuse. Je tire mon bras pour qu'_il _le lâche, mais _il_ n'en fait rien et le sert dans _sa_ main. _Son_ regard se fait plus dur, toute la tendresse disparue, _il_ me fusille des yeux. Ah, je _le_ reconnais plus, maintenant. _Il_ a repris ses vieilles habitudes.

-Il faut croire que je suis bête oui, si je suis tombé pour toi.

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais je sais _qu'il_ m'a parfaitement entendu. De surprise, _il_ lâche mon bras. J'en profite pour me lever.

-J'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu faisais tant d'effort pour me ramener à Konoha. Tu veux probablement être le seul à pouvoir me détruire, tu veux être le seul à pouvoir me faire souffrir. Je ne suis qu'un jeu à tes yeux, rien qu'un stupide jeu pour tuer le temps que tu as en trop. Eh bien, tu as gagné. Je me rends, tends un drapeau blanc. Maintenant, pourrais-tu me laissé tranquille ? Ce serait trop aimable.

Je me retourne pour repasser par ma fenêtre mais _sa_ voix s'élève dans le clapotis de la pluie.

-Tu te trompes, Kiba ! Je suis venu te chercher parce que je t'aime.

J'ignore cette dernière phrase, pour descendre. Je ne suis même plus en sécurité chez moi. Va falloir que je me cache dans mon refuge, comme au bon vieux temps. Je n'entre pas dans ma chambre mais descend directement dans la rue, pour tourner à droite vers mon garage. J'ouvre la porte, évite le sceau, et me cache au fond d'un pouf moelleux, pour m'endormir profondément.

Ici, personne ne me dérangera… peut-être ?


	8. Je t'aime Neji, même si tu es un salaud

**Titre :Je t'aime Neji, même si t'es un salaud.**

Je me réveille en sursaut, mon sceau est tombé sur le sol. Quelqu'un entre dans le garage ! Mais qui… ? Et si c'est Neji ? Je referme brusquement les yeux, me cache un peu plus dans mon pouf. Et si le sceau est tombé sur sa tête ? Je fais semblant de dormir. Les bruits de pas se rapprochent vers moi.

Et puis je sens que quelque chose de chaud me recouvre. C'est une veste, c'est _sa_ veste… _Son_ odeur m'enivre le cœur et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

-Bonne nuit, Kiba, murmure _sa_ voix douce dans mon oreille.

_Il_ ne semble pas avoir remarqué que je suis réveillé et repart. Mais avant _qu'il_ n'atteigne la porte, je me lève pour le rattraper.

-Merci, Neji.

Le Hyûga se retourne précipitamment pour me dire quelque chose, mais je n'en lui laisse pas le temps que je l'attrape dans mes bras. Je le tire doucement vers mon pouf en murmurant dans son oreille :

-Restes ici, il pleut dehors de toute façon

Je n'en peux plus de l'éviter. Je l'aime trop pour ça. Alors pourquoi s'entêter à vouloir fuir un bonheur, même s'il n'est que mensonge ?

Je pousse Neji dans mon pouf et comptais m'installer dans un des fauteuils quand Neji me retînt.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

-Parce que je suis fatigué.

Pour lui prouver mes dires, je baille. Neji me tire doucement vers lui et je tombe sur ses genoux. Le rouge me monte aux joues, mais il ne s'en occupe pas. Son regard était tout doux et tendre. Ça me fendais le cœur de le voir aussi tendre. Ça ne rimait plus à rien, et pourtant, je déposais doucement ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Mes bras s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de sa nuque et je sombrais à nouveau dans le sommeil. Je murmure :

- Tu sais Neji… Tu n'es qu'un salaud, mais je t'aime quand même…

Toute la nuit, je me suis senti si bien que j'ai eu du mal à me réveiller. _Son_ odeur était tellement enivrante et son corps si chaud que je n'ai pas voulu ouvrir mes yeux. Je respirais calmement son odeur, enfonçais ma tête dans sa nuque et resserrais mes bras autour de son cou. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça éternellement.

J'ouvre doucement un œil puis l'autre. Neji m'observe, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Je me retire vivement gêné de ma position. Mais le Hyûga me tient fermement dans ses bras.

-Kiba. Je t'aime vraiment, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le croire ?

Ma tête s'écrase contre son torse pour éviter qu'il ne voie mes rougeurs. Son souffle chaud parcoure mon visage, mais je n'ose pas le regarder en face.

-Ce n'est pas possible, je murmure.

-Pourquoi ?

-Du jour au lendemain, ce n'est pas possible. C'est tout.

Neji ne dit rien, et je me contente de respirer son odeur. Tiens mais, je ne sens pas de peinture sur lui ! Je me retire violemment, ce qui le surprend. Non, il n'y a pas de peinture sur lui ! Qui a pris le sceau ?

-Le sceau…

-C'est Akamaru qui l'a eu, le pauvre.

Akamaru ? Enfin, il l'a mérité ! Il m'a encore trahi, ce stupide compagnon ! Bon, ben je suppose qu'il a eu une punition équivalente à mon problème. Après tout, ces œufs sont restés en position depuis quelques années, ils ne sont plus des plus frais…

Je profite de la distraction de Neji pour me lever. Je lui tourne le dos, tout simplement parce que je ne crois pas être capable d'affronter son regard.

-Kiba, tu reviens à Konoha avec moi ?

-Non.

-Mais …

-Je suis ici pour visiter ma famille, pas pour fuir les gens.

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas mon but premier, mais ça l'est maintenant. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir rentrer. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien, maintenant…

Je vais jusqu'à la porte du garage, ou je m'arrête près à l'ouvrir.

Que dois-je faire ?

Je suis perdu loin dans mes pensées et ne remarque pas ce qu'il se déroule autour de moi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je tiens la porte du garage, à m'écorcher les doigts avec le bois vert pâle. Sans m'en rendre compte, je parle dans le vide.

-Je devrais être capable de _l'_oublier, mais je n'y arriverais pas. Je _l'_aime trop pour l'éviter. Et si je change de ville, _il_ me rattrape pour me rappeler que je _l'_aime. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire. Enfin, il y en a un. C'est un des plus beaux chemins à prendre, mais aussi un des plus voilés. Il me mènera à _son_ cœur.

-Ce passage est libre, où les pierres sont remplacées par les diamants les plus brillants. Mais une fois arrivé, on se rend compte que les diamants ne sont pas des vrais. Et que beaucoup de roches attendent un peu plus loin…

-C'est le chemin que me propose Neji. Je pourrais le prendre et ignorer les roches, les faux diamants et me réjouir… Mais au final, ce chemin ne mènera nulle part. Puisque Neji n'a pas de cœur. Ou alors, il me mènera vers un mur, énorme, infranchissable. Ce serait _son_ cœur de pierre…Que faire ?

Soudain, _sa_ main entre dans mon champ de vision. Je lève le regard pour croiser le _sien_ énigmatique. _Il_ attrape ma main pour la poser sur _son_ torse. Je sens le battement régulier et à la fois affolé de _son_ cœur…

-Tu le sens là ? Il ne bat rien que pour toi.

Mes yeux sont plongés dans ceux de Neji. Mais bientôt je ne les vois plus. Des petites larmes forçaient le passage sur mes joues. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'entête à ne pas comprendre ce que Neji essaye de me dire depuis des jours. Il m'aime vraiment. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à l'accepter… ?

Sans réfléchir je saute dans les bras du Hyûga, pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Surpris il recule légèrement, je pose mes bras autour de sa nuque. Le brun se rapproche pour rattraper mes lèvres. Mes yeux se ferment doucement. Sa langue traverse la barrière et vient caresser doucement la mienne. Elles entrent alors dans une danse folle. Je pousse légèrement Neji contre la porte du garage et elle s'ouvre.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Le sceau tombait sur nous.

Je lâche rapidement Neji pour tomber sur le côté. La substance bleu gluante s'écrasa contre le Hyûga, alors que moi j'étais épargné.

Neji, enfin si cette masse bleue était vraiment lui, secoua la tête et tentait de se débarrassé de l'œuf qui lui coulait sur la joue.

Je ne pus réprimer un rire. Neji me fusilla du regard.

-Parce que tu trouve ça drôle ?!

Je ne dis rien, et c'est sur une note beaucoup plus joyeuse que je me lève pour chercher un essuie. Ensuite, je le dépose sur la tête du Hyûga et sort du garage. Je me sens mieux. Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux.

Je m'arrête pour m'apercevoir qu'il fait toujours noir ! Donc, on est au beau milieu de la nuit… Tant pis ! J'escalade le mur de la maison jusqu'à ma fenêtre, je me penche pour atterrir sur le toit, où je me couche pour observer les étoiles.

Il n'y a qu'à Suna où on les voit aussi bien la nuit. A Konoha ce ne sont qu'un tas de nuages que l'on découvre dans le ciel…

-Oui je trouve ça drôle, très drôle même…

Un sourire se place sur mes lèvres et je me rendors sur la chanson du vent. Une musique agréable à laquelle je ne me lasserais jamais d'écouter.

Je compte encore rester à Suna, un bon moment.

Que ça te plaise ou non, Neji… que ça te plaise ou non.

Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre.

Quoi vous en voulez plus ? Ben, il faudra attendre la suite ! Et ça durera peut-être longtemps. Ou alors elle apparaîtra tout de suite. Vous ne le saurez qu'au moment venu. Quoi, moi mesquine ? Non, je m'amuse… XD

Reviews ?


	9. Pourquoi as tu tué mes chocapic?

**Titre : Pourquoi as-tu tué mes chocapic ?!**

C'est le chant des oiseaux qui me réveille le matin. Le ciel est dégagé, les rayons du Soleil m'éblouissent et une odeur d'œufs pourris me picote le nez.

Je me retourne pour voir Akamaru, tout bleu qui dort à côté de moi. J'en ris, s'il n'a pas réussi à se débarrassé de l'odeur et de la couleur, ça risque de rester un bon moment…

Je me redresse, un sourire sur le visage. On est dimanche. Demain, le lycée va reprendre son cours actuel, et moi je flemmarde au soleil. En plus, ça me plaît !

Je descends des tuiles brûlantes pour me diriger vers la cuisine. C'est avec horreur que je découvre que Neji est encore là. Il ne compte pas rester tout de même ? Je voulais passer un peu de temps à l'écart de tout cela ! Ma mère est à côté de lui et le lave à grand coups d'éponge. De nouveau, l'odeur pourrie me chatouille les narines. Lui non plus ne se débarrassera pas facilement de l'odeur.

-Kiba ! Dit-il en se levant précipitamment, faisant tomber ma mère au passage.

Neji se place devant moi d'un air rageur. Il me fusille du regard.

Je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, me dirige vers la table et me sert un bol de céréales.

Ce sont des chocapic. (C'est fort en chocolat ! Mdr) Oh, en plus ils sont croustillants… Je plonge ma cuillère dans le bol et amène les céréales à ma bouche. Hmmm… que c'est bon !

Neji kidnappe mon bol pour le placer loin de moi. C'est à ce moment-là que je daigne poser un regard sur lui. Signe que je viens à peine de remarquer sa présence.

-A quoi tu joues ? Je lui demande frustré de ne plus avoir de chocapic.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, dit-il.

Je considère Neji pendant un instant avant de secouer la tête.

-Mais tu ne le fais pas, maintenant rends moi mes céréales !

-Non

Le Hyûga ne plaisantait pas, mais moi non plus. Le matin, si je ne prend pas un bon petit déjeuné, je pète un plomb. Et là je risque d'en casser beaucoup !

J'observe la distance entre mon bol et Neji. Non, la distance est bien trop importante pour que je l'attrape d'un coup.

Neji continue à me tuer de ses prunelles. Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me rendre son otage ? Mes chocapic…

-Neji, je ne plaisante pas. Rends-moi mes céréales.

-Non.

Très bien. Il ne veut pas me rendre mes céréales ? Il l'aura cherché !

J'attrape la brique de lait pour la déverser sur sa tête. Tandis que le liquide laiteux mouille son crâne, je me penche pour attraper mes chocapic. Dés que j'ai le bol dans ma main, je me dirige vers l'autre bout de la table pour manger tranquillement. Ma mère me fusille du regard légèrement amusée, et s'enfuit de la cuisine, préférant nous laisser seuls.

-Kiba ! Crie Neji.

-Arrêtes de crier, je suis à côté de toi !

Je replonge ma cuillère dans mon bol. Mais Neji en décide autrement et jette mon bol par terre. Je vois la scène au ralenti. Mes chocapic s'écrasent lentement sur le carrelage blanc de la cuisine. Et dans un « Plouchm », le lait du bol les étale en dessous de la table. Le bol lui atterrit dans un tintement sonore. Mon regard colérique se dirige directement vers le Hyûga.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

-Pourquoi m'as-tu balancé une brique de lait sur le crâne ?!

-Pourquoi as-tu pris mes chocapic ?!

-Pourquoi m'as-tu balancé un sceau rempli d'œufs bleus et gluants ?

Ah, ca y est je vois où est le problème. Monsieur n'a pas digéré qu'il s'est fait attraper par la porte, hier. Et il s'en est pris sur MON bol de chocapic comme vengeance ! Mais j'en peux rien moi ! Mais il va me le payer, c'est sûr ! Personne n'a le droit de me piquer mon déjeuné, PERSONNE !

Je prends le beurre sur la table et le pose délicatement avec beaucoup de tendresse (ironique) sur le visage du brun.

-Ca c'était pour mes chocapic !

Je prends la marmelade, et la jette sur sa tête.

-Ca c'est pour mon déjeuné !

Je prends une miche de pain et le colle sur le beurre qui recouvre son nez.

-Et ça c'est pour moi ! Salaud !

Furieux, je sors de la cuisine, de la maison, de la rue vers le supermarché. Je m'achète, une brique de lait, un bol, une cuillère et des chocopops (pour changer). D'un pas rapide, je me trouve sur mon toit et mange mon déjeuné. Non mais il se croit où l'autre ? Mes merveilleux chocapic ! Il les a balancés comme ça, par-dessus la table ! Il n'a plus toute sa tête ! (euh…) Neji n'avait aucune raison de me blâmer pour le sceau pourri ! C'était le choix de la porte pas le mien !

Ma colère ne s'estompe pas et je termine rapidement mon bol. Toujours aussi fâché, je le dépose gentiment par-dessus le toit sans pour autant laisser de vilains gros jurons sortit malencontreusement de ma bouche. (Toujours aussi ironique)

Soudain, la fenêtre du toit s'ouvre dans un chuintement sonore. Je ne me retourne pas, certain que c'est Neji. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?!

Le brun, c'était bien lui, s'assieds à côté de moi. Je ne le regarde pas, de peur pour sa survie. Je risque bien, en voyant son petit air arrogant, de le balancer par-dessus le toit comme il l'a fait avec mes chocapic.

-Kiba, je suis désolé.

Ces mots semblent écorchés sa bouche parce qu'il les crache avec mépris.

-J'en ai marre de tout ce cinéma. Rentre avec moi à Konoha.

Je ne réponds toujours rien mais mon cerveau fait du cent à l'heure. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans cette affaire. Pourquoi s'excuse-t-il s'il ne le pense même pas ? A moins qu'il n'y soit forcé de le faire parce qu'il veut à tout prix me ramener à Konoha. Même si pour cela , il doit se forcer.

-Hors de ma vue, je murmure.

-Quoi ?

-HORS DE MA VUE !!!

Je bouillonne à l'intérieur. Je sens la colère m'envahir. J'en ferme les yeux de rage. Ce type m'exaspère, mais comment est-ce que j'ai pu tomber pour un type pareil ? COMMENT ?! Je vais le tuer, je vais le balancer du toit, je vais…

Soudain, Neji pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'embrasse tendrement en me prenant dans ses bras.

-S'il te plaît, Kiba. Je t'aime, maintenant reviens à Konoha.

Je ne peux plus bouger. Toute ma haine s'est évaporée dans un petit baiser. Je sens le souffle chaud de Neji dans mon cou et ses bras protecteurs me serrent contre lui. J'en ai le souffle coupé.

Le brun se retire légèrement pour me ré embrasser. Cette fois-ci, il laisse sa langue se balader dans ma bouche. Neji me couche sur les tuiles pour m'embrasser un peu plus sauvagement. Ses mains se promènent sous mon T-shirt et caresse mon torse. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou et j'approfondis encore le baiser. Ce sont les aboiements d'Akamaru qui nous ramènent à la réalité. Neji est couché sur moi et me regarde, haletant, dans les yeux. Il plonge sa tête dans mon cou pour y déposé quelque baisés papillons.

-S'il te plaît, viens avec moi…

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je suis submergé par un bonheur intense. Toute ma colère disparue, s'était rapidement faite remplacée par la joie. Et maintenant soudain, par de l'embarras. Neji est couché sur moi et me dévore le cou. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire… ?

-D'a…d'accoord… Ssi t-tu veeux.

Neji se retire pour m'embrasse tendrement et se relève satisfait. Non mais est-ce qu'il profite de ma faiblesse pour me contrôlé ?! Mais je rêve, il l'a fait exprès pour que j'accepte de revenir ?! Je me relève en sursaut pour fusiller Neji du regard. Neji qui avec un sourire vainqueur, m'embrasse la joue pour murmurer « merci » dans mon oreille.

J'en reste coi et ne sais plus quoi répondre. Neji prend ma main pour me tirer à l'intérieur de la maison vers ma chambre.

Là il rassemble mes affaires, ferme mes valises et me conduit vers le salon.

-Madame Inuzuka ? dit-il

Ma mère s'approche un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'en pris appelle moi mam- euh… Tsume !

Neji fronça les sourcils. Moi, je ne dis rien, hypnotisé par sa main dans la mienne.

-Je vous kidnappe votre fils pour que l'on ne rate pas le lycée demain

-Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

C'est là que je reviens à la réalité. Quoi ? Kidnapper ? Konoha ? Lycée ?!

Je retire violemment ma main, le rouge aux joues.

-Hein ? Mais je ne veux pas partir moi !

Neji me regarde de ses grandes prunelles intimidantes, et je me noie à l'intérieur. Difficile de résister à _ça_. Mais je ne veux pas rentrer, je veux rester ici. C'est ma place, je m'y sens bien ! Hors de question de quitter mon petit paradis ! Je m'apprête à riposter, quand une main de ma mère se pose sur mon épaule.

-C'est bon, Kiba. Rentre à Konoha.

-Mais, je dois…

Ma mère secoue la tête avec un sourire sincère.

-Je dirais à Hana que tu es parti, elle comprendra. Maintenant file !

Je ne bouge pas. Je refuge de partir. C'est ma maison, j'ai le droit de rester où je vis. Non ?

Neji me tire vers l'extérieur et appelle un taxi, mais je résiste, et rentre à nouveau dans la maison. Si je dis ne pas vouloir partir, je ne partirais pas. C'est comme ça. A l'intérieur, je vois que ma mère est déjà partie. Elle m'a déjà renvoyée vers Konoha ? Donc, ça aussi c'était un plan prévu à l'avance ! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça !

-AKAMARU ! Je crie.

Le petit chien vient en courant. Il s'est peut-être débarrassé de la couleur, mais l'odeur persiste. Je le soulève et me dirige vers la cuisine. Il n'y a personne. Tant mieux. Je pose Akamaru sur la table et fouille dans les étagères. Je déniche avec peine une conserve de tomates, l'ouvre et la verse sur le chiot. La tomate a toujours eu des effets destructeurs en ce qui concerne les mauvaises odeurs.

Akamaru ne bronche pas, et je l'enduis dans la sauce rouge. Neji entre dans la cuisine et reste au pas de la porte. Il m'observe bizarrement pensant sûrement que je suis fou. Peut-être le suis-je ? Un peu…

Dés qu'Akamaru commence à sentir la tomate je le dépose dans le lavabo pour le rincer.

Neji s'avance vers moi pour mettre une main sur mon épaule. Je la repousse directement. Il ne risque pas de m'avoir de cette manière. Personne ne peut me manipuler. Du moins pas aussi facilement…

-Kiba, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa voix semble exaspérée, mais pas autant que moi je le suis. Pourquoi veut-il rentrer à Konoha ? Pourquoi veut-il tout presser… ? Que cache-t-il derrière son jeu ? Je vais le découvrir, je dois le découvrir à tout prix.

Mais pour ça, je suis forcé de rentrer à Konoha. Tant pis. Je dois comprendre ce qu'il se passe !

-Je débarrasse mon chien de cette mauvaise odeur, pourquoi ?

Ma voix avait été sèche et brutal. Neji recule légèrement intimidé par mon ton, mais je m'en tape. Après tout, il me cache quelque chose que je ne suis pas censé découvrir. Et il me manipule comme une vulgaire poupée. Je suis plus que ça. Bien plus que ça. J'ai une vie, des sentiments.

Akamaru est redevenu mon petit compagnon blanc et je le sèche avec un essuie.

D'un aboiement reconnaissant, il se jette dans mon cou. Un petit sourire se pose sur mes lèvres. Je ne peux pas être fâché contre ma petite boule de poils. Il m'est trop précieux.

-Kiba, le taxi nous attend !

Je regarde la cuisine une dernière fois avant de sortir sans un mot pour Neji. Je le dirige vers le taxi, ouvre la portière et m'installe sur un siège.

Neji se précipite ma suite, pour s'installer à côté de moi. Il ouvre la bouche pour me parler, mais devant mon air frustré, il se ravise.

Tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie de parler. De _lui_ parler.

Le conducteur démarre la voiture et nous défilons à travers les rues vers la gare.

Je sens que je vais le regretter. Profondément.

Je n'aurais pas du partir finalement.


	10. Je le savais Cn'est qu'un salaud

**Titre : Je le savais ! Ce n'est qu'un salaud de…**

Nous sortons du taxi. Je prends mes valises, sans un mot pour Neji. Je me dirige vers la gare. Le Hyûga dépose mes valises sur un chariot et le pousse vers notre train. J'entre dans le wagon et m'assieds à côté d'une fenêtre. Neji se mets à côté de moi, mais je ne le regarde. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ?

-Kiba… Je…

Je tourne ma tête vers le brun surpris. Il semblait hésité. C'est la première fois que je le vois hésité à me dire quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

A nouveau mon ton était brutal et cassant. Il détourna le regard et posa ses mains sur la table devant nous.

-Non rien, murmura-t-il.

Cette fois, il m'intrigue. Je me retourne complètement pour l'observer. Qu'est-ce qu'il a tout d'un coup ?

-Neji ? Ca va ?

Le brun ne dit rien. Il regarde loin du côté opposé au mien. Je prends son menton d'une main et tourne son visage vers le mien. Inquiet, cette fois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le Hyûga baisse son regard en enlevant ma main.

-Rien, Kiba.

-Je ne suis pas dupe ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le brun se leva alors.

-Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens.

Et il s'en va. Akamaru saute de mon pull sur la table, il tire ma manche. Il veut que je le suive. Oui, bonne idée. Je mets le chien dans mon pull et me lève silencieusement. Neji est bel et bien entrer dans les toilettes, je le suis. Il sort quelque chose de sa poche. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un téléphone ?

-Allô ? Sasuke ?

Pourquoi téléphone-t-il à Sasuke ?

-Oui, on est dans le train. Mais ça va vous coûter cher !

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Comment ça, ça va vous coûter cher ?

-Où se retrouve-t-on ? Devant chez moi ? Ok.

Neji semble en colère. Il raccroche. Je recule avant de retourner à mon siège. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Je veux en avoir le cœur net. Je vais le suivre. Oui c'est le meilleur moyen. Neji revient. Sa colère s'est dissipée. Alors je ne suis pas censé savoir qu'il mijote quelque chose avec Sasuke ? Très bien. Le train traverse les étendues de sable rapidement. On sera bientôt arrivé.

-Kiba ?

-Oui ?

-Je…hum, voulais te dire que Naruto s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Et que… enfin, tu devrais aller le voir dés qu'on sera arrivé.

Il essaye de se débarrasser de moi ? Je ne dis rien et me tourne vers lui. Il semble sincère. Donc, c'est un menteur habile.

-Mouais. Je _devrais._

Neji me sourit avant d'admirer le paysage. Et moi je me tais, plonger dans mes pensées obscures.

Le train s'arrête, et nous sortons de la gare. Neji appelle un taxi, et nous n'échangeons plus un mot. Le taxi se dirige vers ma maison. Quand j'aperçois ma demeure, la voiture s'arrête. Neji m'aide à monter mes valises.

-Voilà, c'est fait. Bon ben je te vois demain au lycée, dis-je en le poussant vers la porte.

-Kiba ! Attends.

Neji se retourne pour me dévisager. Mais mon regard froid ne l'impressionne pas. Après tout, c'est l'expert en matière glaçon.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi ?

-Moi ? En colère contre toi ? Mais quelle idée !

Je le toise avec un air ironique. Celui-là au moins, je le maîtrise bien. Neji s'approche de moi pour poser une de ses mains sur ma joue.

Ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur les miennes, et je ne le repousse pas. C'est trop bon pour que j'y refuse. Il me pousse contre le mur du couloir pour parcourir mon corps de ses mains. C'est alors qu'une terrible image remonte dans ma tête. C'est exactement comme ça que Neji m'a détruis la première fois. Au coin d'une rue. Je tente de le repousser inquiet. Mais le Hyûga ne se détache pas. Loin de là. Il continue son exploration et s'arrête brusquement au bas de mon ventre.

Neji semble revenir à la réalité, et se retire brutalement. Il était surpris de sa réaction. Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de sa figure. Neji regrettait d'en être arrivé là. Il aurait s'en doute voulu s'arrêter au bisou.

-Je vais y aller, à demain.

Et sans un mot de plus, il sort en courant de la maison pour tourner dans une ruelle. Je me précipite pour le suivre. Son rendez-vous était chez lui ? Parfait, je sais où ça se trouve. Encore une tournante et j'y suis. Je ralentis pour me cacher derrière un mur. Sasuke était assis sur une marche devant la maison de Neji. Dés que le Hyûga pointa son nez, il se releva précipitamment. Je me rapproche doucement.

-Il est à Konoha ? demanda Sasuke

-Oui, il est chez lui et va chez Naruto pour le rassurer.

C'est évident qu'ils parlent de moi. Mais Neji semble un peu trop sûr de lui. Comme-ci j'allais l'obéir comme un petit chien, et aller chez Naruto. Non, je veux savoir ce qu'ils mijotent.

Sasuke sort son portefeuille.

-Alors, combien veux-tu ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir…

Neji s'assieds sur une des marches.

-70 pour le voyage en train. 100 pour le déplacement, 50 parce que j'étais obligé de l'embrasser pour le ramener. 200 parce qu'il m'a jeté des œufs pourris, de la marmelade, du beurre et du pain dessus. Euh… Mouais, c'est tout. Ca te fait 420 € si je ne me trompe pas.

Sasuke le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

-Il t'a balancé des œufs pourris, de la marmelade, du beurre et du pain dessus ?! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Une histoire de céréales, laisse tomber.

Neji semblait à nouveau irrité par cette histoire. Moi, je me contentais de tomber à la renverse. Je n'y crois pas. Sasuke l'a payé pour que Neji vienne me chercher ? Donc, il a vraiment fait semblant. Neji ne m'aime pas. Ce salaud me mentait depuis le début. Et je le savais, je l'avais senti.

Sasuke tend les billets au Hyûga qui les empoche directement. Je me lève brusquement en faisant tomber une poubelle. Le bruit fait tiquer les deux autres qui se tournent vers moi. Neji ouvre de grands yeux en me voyant. Sasuke se contente de jurer à voix basse.

-Ca t'amuse vraiment, hein salaud ? Tu te fais payer pour me mentir ! Que la vie est belle. Je le savais depuis le début, tu n'es qu'un gros salaud. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je suis revenu. Pour me prouver que tu ne me mentais pas, mais je le savais ! On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un comme ça, du jour au lendemain. J'aurais du te balancer plus que du beurre et de la marmelade ! Du poisson t'aurais peut-être rendu plus intelligent. Un salaud reste un salaud pour la vie et je…

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de dire ce que je pensais de Neji. Je n'aurais vraiment pas du revenir, quel terrible erreur.

Neji s'approche de moi, en essayant de me calmer. Mais Akamaru sort de mon pull pour le mordre férocement. Lui aussi a été trompé par ce … ce salaud de…

-Kiba calme-toi ! Me dit-il

-Me calmer ? Je dois me calmer ?! Tu as raison, j'aurais du aller chez Naruto !

Akamaru saute sur mon pull et je fuis loin de tout ça. Peut-être que je l'oublierais au fur et à mesure que je m'éloigne ? Je cours chercher du réconfort. Chez qui ? Bah mon meilleur pote, voyons ! Je suis sûr qu'il me reverra avec plaisir. Même dans un état pareil. J'arrive devant sa maison. J'essaye de me calmer et sonne à la porte. Après un moment Naruto vient m'ouvrir la porte avec une mine déconfite. Mais dés qu'il m'aperçoit son visage s'illumine :

-Kiba !

J'essaye de sourire mais tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est de laisser mes larmes envahir mon visage. Le blond me tire à l'intérieur, me place dans un fauteuil et cours me chercher un chocolat chaud. Entre temps, je me suis un peu calmé et je le remercie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Kiba ?

-Ce crétin de Neji, encore et toujours…

Naruto s'assit à côté de moi et je lui raconte tout. De mon départ vers Suna, à la nuit passé dans ses bras, en passant aussi par l'histoire de céréales, jusqu'à maintenant. Le blond fronce ses sourcils.

-Je vais toucher un mot de tout ça à Sasuke. Il ne m'en a même pas parlé de ses projets ! Et Kiba… Tout ce que tu viens de me raconter là, je trouve ça un peu louche. Neji n'a pas dit à Sasuke qu'il avait dormi une nuit avec toi dans ses bras, que vous vous êtes énormément embrassé. Il aurait pu empocher plus d'argent encore. Et surtout quand vous étiez chez vous. Tu m'as dit qu'il était lui-même surpris de t'avoir embrassé aussi sauvagement. Tu ne crois pas, qu'il est un tout petit peu attiré par toi ? Qu'il t'aime tout au fond de sa carapace mais qu'il ne le sait pas encore ? Ou qu'il le sait mais ne peut pas encore l'accepter… ?

Je regarde Naruto avec des soucoupes à la place des yeux. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était peut-être vrai ! Il était vraiment surpris quand il m'a embrassé… Non, je me fais encore des idées. Des idées qui sont peut-être vraies…

-Naruto, tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi, Kiba, toi aussi !

Je souris. Mon moral a un tout petit peu remonté. Je suis heureux d'avoir retrouvé mon pote. Il sait toujours quoi dire quand je me sens mal. C'est un ami, un vrai. Soudain, la fatigue de tout ce voyage me rattrape et je baille, malgré moi.

-Tu devrais dormir ! Sinon tu seras crevé demain.

-Mouais, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Tu veux rester ?

Je considère la proposition du blond et finit par accepter. Je n'ai pas la force de rentrer chez moi ce soir de toute façon.

-D'accord, je veux bien.


	11. Tiens,Ya une araignée sur mon plafond

**Titre : Tiens, il y a une araignée au plafond.**

**Accrochez-vous ! C'est bientôt la fin ^^**

-Kiba, grouille-toi ! On va être en retard !

Naruto me crie dessus depuis la porte de sa maison et j'arrive en courant. Il ferme sa porte et nous courons vers le lycée. C'est à la dernière minute que l'on traverse la grille jusqu'à notre classe. Nous ouvrons la porte, notre professeur était déjà là et donnait son cours habituel. Il voulait nous réprimander quand les élèves commencèrent à crier :

-Eh, mais c'est Kiba !

-Il est revenu de Suna ?

-Déjà ! Il faut fêter ça !!

Ils se levèrent pour m'accueillir ignorant complètement le professeur qui donnait son cours. C'est avec un rire gêné que je regagne ma place. C'est quand le cours commence que je me rends compte que toutes ces histoires ne se sont déroulés que pendant un week-end ! J'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus eu cours depuis un mois environ. Ça me choque.

A la fin du cours, je me rends compte à quel point ça ne m'a pas trop manqué. Bon, c'est pas grave. Maintenant je peux rentrer chez moi et me reposer de toute cette agitation. Ou je pourrais toujours sortir me promener, il fait beau aujourd'hui.

-Kiba, tu rentres chez toi ? me demande Naruto

-Mouais, et toi ?

-Je vais parler avec Sasuke.

Ma mine se s'assombrit et j'hoche la tête. C'est vrai. Je me demande bien pourquoi Sasuke a payé Neji pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si il me portait dans son cœur. Qu'est-ce qui la pousser à … Ma main se crispe et je secoue la tête.

-J'y vais. A demain.

-Au revoir !

Je pars de nouveau en colère. Je ressasse à nouveau ce qu'il a dit hier. « 50€ Parce que j'ai été obligé de l'embrasser ». Mais quand est-ce qu'il s'est senti obligé de m'embrasser ?!

Il m'a embrassé dans le garage. Bon d'accord techniquement c'était moi qui l'a embrassé mais il ma répondu ! Ce sentait-il pour autant obligé de me rendre ce baiser ?

Et sur le toit, il m'a embrassé alors que je lui ai dit de dégagé. Je lui ai dit de partir et au lieu de ça, il m'a embrassé pour me calmer. Bon d'accord ça a marché mais, était-il obligé de la faire ?

Et puis, juste après, il m'a encore embrassé sur le toit. Il a même fait plus que juste m'embrasser. Il m'a littéralement dévoré le cou.

Et quand j'ai accepté de rentrer avec lui, il m'a encore embrassé plus tendrement cette fois.

Je veux bien qu'il se sente obliger de m'embrasser mais trois fois de suite ? Etait-ce la vraiment une obligation ?!

Et puis chez moi, il m'a embrassé par… envie ? J'aimerais bien le croire, mais avec Neji on ne sait jamais ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas.

Ce gars m'a embrassé 5 fois ! Et il a dit qu'il a été obligé de m'embrasser. S'est-il vraiment forcé à m'embrasser 5 fois ? Mais après tout qu'est-ce qu'il en à faire. Il a empoché 420€ sur mon compte et mon cœur en prime. De quoi va-t-il se plaindre ?

Je sors du lycée d'un pas rapide.

De quoi va-t-il encore pouvoir se plaindre de toute manière ? Je suis à Konoha, je ne traînerais pas dans ses pattes, lui non plus et tout va pour le mieux.

Je me dirige vers ma rue.

-KIBA ! Attends !

Je ne me retourne même pas. Je sais que c'est lui. Et il veut peut-être chercher le reste du butin ? Le grand lot, quoi !

J'accélère un peu le pas, mais ça ne sert à rien, il me rattrape facilement. Tout ce que je peux encore faire, c'est essayé de l'ignorer. Autant essayer l'impossible. Je marche plus vite. Neji s'adapte ma vitesse.

-Mais attends Kiba !

J'accélère encore et lui aussi. Je marche le plus vite possible, mais Neji attrape mon bras, bien décidé à me parler. Je me débats et coure à en perdre le souffle. Je sprinte vers ma maison, mais Neji me rattrape, m'arrête et me plaque contre le mur. Je me débats violemment mais il résiste. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes et les bloques contre le mur, son genoux, lui, vient se placer entre mes jambes pour me stabiliser. Son regard froid se force dans le mien et soudain j'ai peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Je ne suis qu'une peau de banane sans le fruit. Un arbre sans eau. Que me veut-il à ce point ?!

J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle mais la proximité entre moi et Neji m'intimidait. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, et mon regard noyer dans le sien.

-Kiba, je voulais juste te dire que j'ai rendu l'argent à Sasuke.

Je suis surpris de cette déclaration. Il a rendu l'argent ? Pourquoi ? Neji semble comprendre mes questions silencieuses et dit :

-Je n'en voulais pas. Parce que gagner de l'argent de cette manière n'en valait pas la peine. Voilà c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire.

Neji m'observa un instant se rendant compte de notre proximité, lui aussi. Le rouge monte sur ses joues et il se penche légèrement. J'arrête de respirer. Mon cœur bats à la chamade. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Neji ferme ses yeux, et s'approche encore pour effleurer mes lèvres des siennes. A ce faible contact il frémit, et recula subitement. Il relâcha mes bras et déplaça ses jambes. Il reculait, une main sur son front.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Ou du moins, je crois.

-Neji, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Il relève la tête. Je me rapproche de lui silencieusement.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Avec l'argent, je veux dire.

-Parce que je suis fatigué, moi aussi.

Un sourire se fige sur sa bouche et je revois la scène du garage. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a emprisonné sur ses genoux. C'était tellement agréable de dormir avec lui. Je fais mine de poser une de mes mains sur son épaule mais me ravise au dernier instant. Le brun fronce les sourcils et je regarde autour de moi, en fait on est arrivé chez moi.

-Bon et bien, à demain Neji.

Je me tourne vers ma maison, coure vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Neji n'a pas bougé. Dommage, j'aurais voulu qu'il me rattrape qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime quand même. Que c'est pour cette raison qu'il a redonné l'argent à Sasuke… Mais je suppose qu'on ne voit ça que dans les contes de fées, bandes dessinées ou encore dans les mangas. Non ici, c'est la réalité. Je peux toujours rêvé s'il me dit un jour _**Sincèrement**_ qu'il m'aime. Je mets la clé dans la serrure, et ouvre la porte. Je me retourne pour voir s'il est toujours là, mais il est déjà partit.

J'entre déçu dans ma maison, Akamaru qui était dans mon pull, saute pour filer vers la cuisine. Et j'entreprends la tâche difficile de vider mes valises.

J'ouvre la première pour la refermer aussitôt.

-Merde, de merde, de merde !

Je me jette sur le canapé. C'est ridicule je sais, mais je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de donner les croquettes à ma mère. Je peux toujours retourner à Suna pour les lui donner, mais je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à partir avec les gardes autour de ma maison. Neji va peut-être rien dire, il s'en fou de toute façon. Naruto va me harceler, et me répéter que je viens à peine de revenir, que je ne pouvais pas repartir et tralali et tralala. Sasuke va m'en empêcher parce que sans

moi, son Naru-chérie risque d'être tout tristounet. Et ya Shikamaru et Itachi aussi. Ils ne vont pas me laisser partir. Du tout. Sans même trouver un inconvénient, non. Rien. Avec eux, il ne faudra même pas discuter.

Comment vais-je faire alors ?

Je prends mon portable d'une main. Je vais me faire un complice qui me servira de protection pendant mon départ, mais qui ? Pas Shikamaru, il risque de le dire à Itachi et Itachi à Sasuke et vices versa. Naruto va insister pour venir avec moi, donc non merci. J'ai besoin d'un tout petit peu de solitude. Il ne me reste plus que Neji. Vais-je osé ?

Je compose son numéro et l'appelle. Neji décroche directement donc, il n'y a plus de marche arrière.

-Allô ? Kiba ?

-Euh… oui, écoutes, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Pourrais-tu venir chez moi ?

-Bien sûr, quand ?

-Euh… Maintenant ?

-J'arrive.

Il raccroche. Moi aussi. Je me coule dans mon fauteuil. Ne suis-je pas en train de faire une grosse gaffe ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir que quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Eh bien, il est rapide Neji ! Je me précipite à la porte et le laisse rentrer. Neji me regarde bizarrement, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas.

-Assieds-toi.

-Merci.

Neji s'assied dans un fauteuil et je m'assieds dans le canapé juste à côté de lui.

-Alors voilà. J'ai un service à te demander. Si tu ne veux pas le faire, ce n'est pas grave, je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre.

-Non, c'est bon ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

-Eh bien. On vient à peine de revenir de Suna, et Naruto ne semble pas près de me lâcher de nouveau.

Neji fronce les sourcils et se plaçant correctement sur son fauteuil pour mieux me voir.

-J'ai besoin que quelqu'un me couvre pour un certain temps. Je vais retourner à Suna pour…

Neji se lève précipitamment et me fusille du regard.

-Ah non ! Il est hors de question que tu retourne à Suna !

Je me coule dans mon fauteuil un peu plus. Mauvaise option. J'aurais du écouté mon instinct et choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Je murmure très doucement :

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Je ne te laisserais pas retourner à Suna ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour te faire revenir !

Il s'interrompt. Me regarde avec peine et reprend avec un peu moins de brutalité

-Beaucoup de personnes tiennent à toi, ici. Personne n'aimerait que tu repartes.

-Personne ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Mon sous-entendu le frappa droit dans le mille et je m'en mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Ca m'a échappé.

-Kiba, je t'ai dit que je…

-C'est pas grave, si tu ne veux pas !

-Pourquoi veux-tu retourner à Suna ? C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ?! Je te pourri tellement la vie ? Je devrais peut-être m'en aller pour te laisser en paix. Après tout tu me le répète tout le temps, je ne suis qu'un salaud !

Je baisse la tête. Je ne vais quand même pas pleurer maintenant ! Je me mords la lèvre supérieure et secoue la tête pour les dissiper.

-C'est pas à cause de toi, ou plutôt si, mais pas ce que tu crois !

-Alors, explique-moi !

Neji se rassit dans son fauteuil et me regarde d'un air blessé. Maintenant c'est lui qui joue les chiens blessés ? Alors que c'est moi qui ai souffert tout au long de cette histoire ! C'est la meilleure.

-C'est parce que tu m'as ramené à Konoha trop rapidement. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de donner les croquettes pour chien à ma mère. Et elle les voulait tant. Alors je voulais retourner à Suna pour les lui apporter.

Neji tombe au fond de son siège, et je me recroqueville sur moi-même.

« C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ?! »

Je m'enfonce dans mon siège, la tête basse.

« Je te pourri tellement la vie ? »

Je ramène mes genoux contre mon torse.

« Je devrais peut-être m'en aller pour te laisser en paix. »

Je sens les larmes remonter dans mes yeux.

« Après tout tu me le répète tout le temps, je ne suis qu'un salaud ! »

J'enfonce ma tête entre mes genoux et me cache dans mon canapé. Il à raison, je le traite toujours de salaud. De un parce qu'il l'est.

Mais est-ce qu'un salaud rendrait 420€ qu'il a gagnés facilement pour une cause de justice à mon égard ?

Est-ce qu'un salaud viendrait tout de suite, si je lui demande son aide ?

Est-ce qu'un salaud se préoccuperait de moi, tout court ?

Est-ce qu'un salaud me ferait croire qu'il m'aime pour empocher de l'argent, et puis finir par ne pas l'accepter parce que ça en valait la peine ?

Est-ce que Neji est toujours un salaud ? Un énorme salaud ? Le salaud pour lequel je suis tombé ? Le salaud que j'aime ?

-Kiba, ça va ?

Je relève la tête pour le regarder un sourire triste sur le visage.

-Oui, oui. Tu sais, c'est pas grave. Après tout, je ne vais pas gâcher tout tes efforts pour m'avoir ramené ici. Tu as raison, beaucoup de personnes n'aimeraient pas que je parte. D'autre souhaiterais le contraire. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je vais les envoyés par la poste. Comme ça personne ne devra souffrir de mon absence. Pas même moi.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine. Akamaru attend devant son bol en glapissant. Je lui sers sa ration de croquettes. Le petit chien mange goulument et je retourne au salon. Neji regarde les photos qui sont étalés sur les meubles et les murs. J'aurais du les enlever avant qu'il ne vienne. J'essaye de m'éclipser à l'étage.

-Kiba !

Mais Neji me retient encore. Je retourne au salon d'un pas lent et affronte son regard.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé moi ?

-Parce que personne d'autre ne se fou complètement de moi, donc je pensais que tu aurais pu me fournir un alibi pendant mon absence.

-Je ne me fou pas complètement de toi.

Je me jette dans le canapé pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

-Les trois quarts alors !

-Non. Je me préoccupe beaucoup de toi, au contraire !

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Un gars va vous chercher dans une autre ville pour du fric et ça s'appelle se préoccupé de l'autre ?

- Laisse-moi rire !

-Je ne plaisante pas, Kiba.

Neji était sérieux. Son visage était dur et blessé par ma remarque. Mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Neji ne pouvais pas se préoccupé de moi, il haïssait ma simple présence !

Le Hyûga s'installe dans le fauteuil à côté de moi. Il m'observe avec toujours autant de sérieux.

-Kiba, je me demandais… Qu'est-ce qui te plaît autant chez moi ?

Sa question me prit au dépourvu. Je levais les yeux au plafond. Tiens il y a une toile d'araignée dans le coin gauche. Et l'araignée pendouille au dessus en guettant une proie. C'est extrêmement intéressant… Je devrais aller la placer ailleurs que sur le plafond. Dans le grenier peut-être…

-Kiba ?

Mes yeux redescendent vers Neji. Je ne peux pas échapper à son interrogatoire. Tant pis.

-Tu sais Neji, au départ c'était juste pour ta…beauté. Par la suite, c'était parce que tu savais te montrer gentil avec les autres. Tu n'étais pas un glaçon comme tu osais le prétendre. Après j'ai découvert l'autre façade de toi. A Suna. Tu sais, tu es menteur habile ! Et tu es très douillet la nuit. Une vraie bouillotte. Et puis quand tu m'as piqué mes chocapic, j'ai découvert cette partie colérique de toi. Maintenant quand j'y repense, je trouve ta réaction un petit peu ridicule mais bon. En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime. Je sais seulement que je t'aime. Même si certaines fois tu es un énorme salaud, c'est de ce salaud dont je suis tombé amoureux.

Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, je me suis couché dans le canapé et observais la toile d'araignée. Une mouche s'y était empêtrée, et l'araignée l'entourait de son fil. Pauvre mouche.

Neji ne dit rien. Mais je sais qu'il sait lever pour s'agenouiller à côté de moi.

-Je suis un beau menteur, salaud douillet comme une bouillotte ?

Je ne détournais pas ma tête du spectacle de l'araignée.

-Mouais…

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aime ?

-Pour ça, pour rien, pour tout et pour d'autres choses.

-C'est pas très net comme réponse, ça.

L'araignée enroule rapidement sa proie avant de la placer sur un côté de sa demeure. Tiens, je me demande pourquoi les araignées n'ont pas de frigo. Ca pourrait leur servir, non ?

-En même temps, l'amour n'est pas une chose très nette !

Neji pose sa tête sur le canapé et m'observe. Je sens son regard brûlant couler le long de mon visage vers mon cou. Mais je ne dis rien et me contente de regarder le déjeuné d'un arachnide.

Le Hyûga soupire d'aise, et je ne bronche pas.

L'araignée porte sa proie vers un coin de sa toile et se frotte les pattes. Elle se le garde pour plus tard ? Pour le dévorer quand sa faim sera à son zénith pour profiter un maximum de son festin ?

-Neji ? Quelque chose me perturbe…

-Quoi ?

Cette fois, je me détachais enfin du repas mouchelisé pour planter mes yeux dans les prunelles de mon beau-salaud-douillet comme une bouillote. Je sursaute. Je savais qu'il était juste à côté de moi, mais aussi proche ?

Il semblait remarquer mon malaise, puisqu'il se recula.

-Quoi ? répète-t-il avec plus de conviction.

-Je… quand, dans le garage, nous… enfin… A Suna…, balbutiais-je

Le regard perçant de Neji m'empêchait de penser correctement. Alors je retournais à l'araignée. Elle s'était à nouveau cachée, attendant sûrement qu'une autre bête appétissante s'égare dans ses filets.

-Pourquoi… m'as-tu… laissé dormir, sur tes genoux ? C'était pour le fric ?

Neji ne dit rien et s'assied sur le sol. Le silence s'installa rapidement entre nous. J'essayais de l'ignorer me concentrant sur l'araignée qui descendit de sa demeure. Elle se dirigeait vers un autre coin de la pièce. Sûrement voulait avoir plus qu'une seule demeure. Pour attraper plus de proie. Elle vient à peine d'en attraper une, qu'elle cherche déjà à en avoir plus. Quelle gourmande…

L'araignée se balança sur un fil pour s'accrocher au plafond. Elle commençait à faire des pirouettes, et des acrobaties dangereuses pour se construire une nouvelle maison. Ça devrait être chouette, la vie d'une araignée…

Et soudain un bourdonnement attira mon attention. Une mouchette volait à travers la pièce. Non, ne vole pas par là ! C'est dangereux, tu vas te faire manger ! Et comme si la mouchette, me comprenait, elle bifurqua vers l'autre côté de la pièce où le danger n'était pas imminent.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, j'avais sauvé la vie d'une mouchette. Je l'avais épargnée de rester dîner avec une araignée contre son gré. Et le repas allait prendre une drôle de tournure, si au lieu de manger, on se retrouvait être le plat principal.

-…, et ce n'était pas… Kiba ? Tu m'écoutes ?!

Je reviens brusquement à la réalité. Neji parlait dans le vide. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il parlait. Je me tourne vers lui.

-Euh… Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs. Que disais-tu ?

-Ailleurs ? Je suis en train de te faire une déclaration d'amour et tu es ailleurs ?!

Cette fois je tombais à la renverse. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?!

Je ne su pas si, ce que j'avais entendu était vrai ou non. La surprise m'avait donné le tournis, et je suis tombé… dans les pommes.

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Reviews?


	12. Bourrade au goût d'araignées

**Titre : Bourrade au goût d'araignées dévastatrices…**

**Pour répondre aux questions de Douce :**

T'inquiète, moi aussi je crois que l'on va bien s'entendre ! XD

Oui, le sceau du garage dégage toujours cette mauvaise odeur, et oui il se réapprovisionne automatiquement tout le temps. Parce que Kiba la charger pendant des années et puis, il s'en est allé vers Konoha. Donc, il n'a pas pu en profiter depuis un certain temps.

Dans cette fiction je ne dirais pas vraiment qu'Akamaru est un humain, juste que c'est une race spéciale de chien qui sait parler aux humains. Ou du moins que les humains le comprennent.

Et en fait, ce ne sont pas les personnages de la fic' qui adore plaqués Kiba au mur, mais moi XD. Et oui, Akamaru se fait ratatiné à chaque fois, et je me demandais qui allait le remarquer en premier… bah Toutes mes félicitations !

La raison pour laquelle je ne vous ai pas fait lire la déclaration est tout simplement que je suis nulle et que je n'ai aucune idée comment en écrire une ! ^^

MERCHI pour tes coms, ils me font plaisir ! Et en espérant que la suite te plaira bien évidemment… (Regarde le titre, tu comprendras XD)

-Ya des araignées partout !

Un blond devant moi rigolait e me tirant par le bras. Moi, je pointais un doigt devant moi.

-Yen a partout ! De toutes les couleurs ! Noires… noires et noires !

Le blond se lève pour me conduire dans la rue. La nuit était sombre et Konoha tournait et tournait… Le monde n'est qu'un énooooooooooooooooorme carrousel… avec des araignées !

-Pis, tu vois, elles cachent bien leur jeu ! Elles attendent tranquillement dans leurs toiles mais dés que t'as le malheur de te perdre dans leur maison…. PAF !

Je claque mes mains, ce qui fait sursauter le blond.

-… elles te gardent pour le dîner !

Le blond secouait la tête en m'emmenant plus loin. Son rire cristallin me cloua sur place. JE le regardais d'un air « colérique »

-Tu me crois pas, hein ? Bah tu verras quand ce sera ton tout !

-Kiba… Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool. Du tout.

Kiba ? Ah bah… c'est moi ! Alcool ? Où ça l'alcool ? J'en veux !! Le blond riait en m'emmenant encore plus loin.

-Je tiens pas d'alcool, tu vois bien !

J'ouvre ma main. Eh bien oui. Elle est complètement vide ? Dommage, j'en aurais voulu plus. Je suis sûr que c'est cette araignée qui me l'a volée !

La terre tourne et retourne, comme un manège instable.

-Allez, viens ! J'aurais jamais du t'amener à cette bourrade…

-Bourrade ? Quelle bourrade ? Tu m'emmènes avec toi ?

Le blond secoue sa tête en me poussant devant une porte. Ooh, je vois, on est déjà arrivés ! A moi la bourrade !!!! Je fonce tête la première vers la porte… fermée. (dans ce cas-là on dirait alors, dans la porte fermée… -_-') Ma tête heurte violemment le froid de la porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

(Bah qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire ? M'amuser à écraser les araignées sur la porte ? Baka !) Le blond me relève pour m'ouvrir. J'entre maladroitement en me tenant le crâne. Et la première chose que je fais en entrant, c'est me penché pour vomir sur le tapis.

-Super, dit le blond, je vais encore tout devoir nettoyer !

Mais je n'entends plus rien. Le carrousel tourne trop vite à mon goût. Alors je ferme les yeux et m'envole dans la douceur de la nuit, malgré l'odeur. (Traduction : je tombe. Pas dans le vomis évidemment ^^)

…

-Aïe, mon CRÂNEUH !!!!!

J'ouvre péniblement mes yeux, une main sur mon front. Une douleur affreuse en émanait. En plus, ça pue l'alcool. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir… ?

J'étais dans mon salon, je me suis réveillé _**seul **_dans mon salon. Neji m'avait probablement abandonné quand j'étais tombé dans les vapes, vu qu'il n'était plus là… Alors, j'ai appelé Naruto… Et ? Et puis ?

Ah oui… je m'étais cogné la tête, voilà pourquoi j'ai mal !

Et l'odeur ? D'où vient-elle, cette odeur d'alcool ? Ne me dites pas que Naruto a bu toute la nuit !! Je jure que si ce blond a vomis sur mon tapis, même si c'est mon meilleur ami, je vais le…

Je me lève avec difficulté et me dirige vers mon salon. Le blond n'est pas là, mais je vois clairement la grosse tâche sur mon tapis. Il a tenté de nettoyer la tache, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Maintenant je me retrouve avec _**Ça**_ sur _**MON**_ tapis ! Je vais lui faire sa fête…

-Ah ! Kiba, t'es réveillé !

Je me retourne pour le fusiller du regard. Il arrive avec un sceau de Javel. Un peu trop tard !

Je pointe un doigt vers la tache dans le tapis.

-C'est quoi ça ?! Franchement, tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool !

(hum hum…)

Naruto me regarde d'un air abasourdis.

-Moi ? Mais c'est toi qui a fait ça ! Tu étais bourré et je t'ai ramené chez toi ! Souviens-toi !!

Naruto pose le sceau à côté de moi.

-C'est la meilleure ! Je nettoie même tes traces et toi tu…

Je scrute les yeux du blond pour apercevoir une quelconque blague, mais non. Il est sérieux. Alors… j'étais bourré ? Et j'ai vomis sur mon tapis ? Je ne m'en souviens même pas. J'ai juste mal au crâne. Très mal même.

-Ah bon ?

Je baisse la tête, un peu honteux. C'est peut-être vrai, je ne tiens pas l'alcool. Du tout, même. C'est plausible que j'ai bu hier, mais…

-Merci Naruto, pour ton aide.

-Pas de souci, et puis tu étais drôle ! Tu barbotais quelque chose sur une araignée mangeuse d'humains… trop drôle…

Araignée mangeuse d'humains ? Eh ben, je suis vraiment étrange quand je suis bourré ! Je m'adosse, avec l'aide du blond, à la dure tâche d'éradiquer les dernières traces de la bourrade d'hier soir. Un lourd silence pèse dans le salon.

Aucun de nous n'ose le briser. Et, quand la sonnerie de mon Gsm retentit, nous sursautons tout les deux.

Je me précipite vers mon portable. Tiens, j'ai plusieurs appels manqués…de Neji !

Pourquoi m'appellerait-il ? S'il voulait me parler, il n'avait qu'à rester ce… (Pour utiliser un autre terme que salaud) Saligaud ! (Mdr)

Plusieurs messages en attente aussi… Je les ouvre malgré moi.

« Où es-tu passé ?! »

« Comme tu t'es assoupi, j'ai été envoyé tes croquettes à ta mère par la poste ! Et kan chuis revenu, y avait plus personne ! »

« Kiba ! Répond, bon sang !!! »

Je ferme mon gsm un peu gêné… Saligaud ? Non, non… je voulais dire… euh… Saligaud que j'adore !!! Crétin que j'aime !!!Un sourire gêné se plaque sur mes lèvres. Et moi qui croyais qu'il m'avait abandonné. Me voilà mal.

Je retourne dans le salon, où je vois Naruto au téléphone.

-Oui, il est ici. Complètement bourré jte dis ! Bien sûr qu'il va mieux. Tu vas venir ? Ok pas de problèmes. Je le surveillerais oui. D'ac', je ne partirais pas avant que tu n'arrives…OUI ! C'est bon, jte dis !

Naruto raccroche d'un air énervé. Son regard se tourne vers moi

-Il est toujours comme ça Neji ?

Aïe, je suis mal. Maintenant, Naruto connaît surement toute l'histoire. Et je vais me faire engueuler comme pas deux. J'aurais du rester à la maison, mais quel con que je suis !

Je m'assieds devant lui. Et entreprend de nettoyer la tache, mais si elle avait déjà disparue. Je frottais frénétiquement, sans me détacher du tapis.

-Alors ?

Je lâche l'éponge, vaincu (il n'en a pas fallu beaucoup…)

-D'accord, je sais ! J'ai agi comme un con ! Je l'avoue, mais je pensais qu'il s'était barré sans moi. Sérieux ! Je me suis réveillé, et il n'y avait personne !! Jte jure que je ne savais pas ! Et pis, la bourrade, bah c'était surement parce que j'étais en colère contre lui ! Mais maintenant je comprends ma faute, alors s'il te plaît m'engueule pas !!!

Naruto soupire en mettant une main sur mon épaule. Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite, d'un air « baka, je voulais juste avoir une réponse à ma question ! Est-il toujours comme ça ? ». Il se lève et range le sceau de Javel.

-T'es pas fâché ? Dis-je malgré moi.

-Si, mais je ne vais rien dire.

-Pourquoi ?

Le blond pose le sceau et pointe d'un doigt simple vers la porte. La sonnette sonne. Neji est déjà arrivé ? C'est vrai on habite dans la même rue, mais quand même ! Naruto met sa veste et coure vers la porte. Moi, me comportant comme un vrai gamin, je me cache dans la cuisine.

-Où est-il ? Entendais-je la voix du brun demander

-Dans la cuisine, mais ne l'amoche pas trop. Il se fait vraiment des remords…

Aïe, ça va chauffer. Je m'appuie contre une armoire et regarde mes pieds. Où est Akamaru ? Il aurait su m'aider, lui… A moins que… Je déglutis. Qu'il n'a accompagné Neji à la poste. Et là je suis doublement fichu. L'araignée doit bien se marrer là-haut.

Neji entre dans la cuisine. Moi je reste là les mains dans les poches, à regarder mes pieds. Bien évidemment, Akamaru était vraiment partit avec lui. Il arriva à mes pieds et m'aboya dessus de plus belle. Mais je m'en contre fichais. C'est Neji qui compte, personne d'autres.

Le brun s'approche, et je n'ose pas le regarder. Je sens déjà sa colère imposante. Il se place devant moi, mais je continue à fixer mes chaussures. Soudain, je vis sa main venir rapidement contre ma figure. Je ferme mes yeux de toutes mes forces. Il va me frapper ? Bon d'accord, je l'ai mérité mais quand même ! Mais… Sa main se contenta de soulever mon menton et une paire de lèvres m'embrassait de plus belle.

-Baka, dit-il entre deux baisés.

Je me laissais entraîner dans ce sentiment de bien-être que je n'ai plus connu depuis longtemps. Quand Neji se retira, j'avais toujours les mains dans les poches. Et dés que sa main relâcha mon menton, je détournais les yeux. Des remords ? Oui, ça je m'en faisais beaucoup.

-Kiba… tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'abandonné ?

Je ne fais rien. Si je dis oui, il va se mettre en colère parce qu'il va croire que je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Et si je dis non, il va se mettre en colère parce qu'il saura que j'ai menti. Donc, mieux vaux ne rien voir, ne rien entendre et surtout ne rien dire.

Le brun soupire en levant mon menton pour forcer mes yeux à regarder les siens.

-Je t'aime, _Kiba_.

-Je sais, _Neji._

-Pourquoi t'es tu bourré la gueule, alors ?

Je réfléchissais à une vitesse folle. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui répondre ?

-Parce que… je t'aime… de trop.

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, furtivement. Et un sourire parcourut ses lèvres.

-Dans ce cas, nous devrions allez nous bourrer tout les deux, tu ne crois pas ?

Est-ce qu'il m'a pardonné ? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, ses lèvres on un goût très sucrés. J'adore ça… Mais… Si Neji m'a pardonné, ce n'est pas le cas d'une petite boule de poils, qui sauta rapidement sur mon épaule pour m'aboyer dans les oreilles. Je m'écroulais brusquement au sol en criant/

-AÏE !!! MA TÊTE !!!

… **Voilou ! C la fin de ce chapitre !!**


	13. Tout est bien qui fini bien, non?

**Titre : Tout est bien qui fini bien, non ?**

**Ce chapitre est légèrement différent des autres, donc accrochez-vous !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Je regarde par la fenêtre, Akamaru sur mes genoux. Je le caresse du bout des doigts d'un air songeur.

Je sais que je devrais être heureux, que je devrais bouillir de joie. Je devrais sautiller dans tout les sens, crié sur tous les toits que je suis sans aucun doute le lycéen le plus heureux au monde. Je _devrais_. Alors pourquoi je ne le fais pas ?

La lune apparut de derrière sa cave creusée dans de gros nuages. Ses rayons argentés survoles mon siège, mes genoux, Akamaru, moi. Une chaleur glacial qui à le don de me plonger dans les réflexions les plus longues. La lune arpente le ciel, et me surveille de ses rayons.

Je n'arrive pas à être joyeux.

Neji m'avait embrassé pendant une éternité, il n'y a que quelques heures.

Après qu'Akamaru m'ai aboyé dessus…

**O0o0O**

Je baisse le regard sous les aboiements fâchés d'Akamaru. Mais yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise de ses injures. Je l'avais oublié, je l'avais trahi, je n'étais plus le même depuis que ce salaud était entré dans ma vie. J'acquiesçais en silence. Akamaru a raison. Neji a vraiment bouleversé ma vie, et je peux certifier que ce n'était pas pour le mieux.

Le chien arrête seulement ses aboiements quand je le pris dans mes bras en le serrant tendrement. C'est vrai qu'à cause de ce salaud, j'en oubliais presque mon fidèle compagnon.

Je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

Un toussotement me fit reprendre conscience que Neji était encore présent. Je relâche le chien et gratouille du bout des doigts ses oreilles. Le chien aboya gentiment en partant de la cuisine. Pour nous laisser une quelconque intimité, je présume.

Intimité qui me gêne. Je ne comprends pas. Il doit fulminer contre moi, mais non. Il me sourit gentiment. Je ne peux pas comprendre Neji. Il m'aime ? Pourquoi si soudainement ? C'est aussi crédible que si je disais maintenant être éperdument pris d'un poteau dans la rue ! Suis-je un poteau dans la rue pour Neji ?

Cette vision des choses fit trembler mes mains, et je les enfouis dans mes poches. Je me relève doucement. Je m'apprête à lui poser la question du pourquoi du comment de cet amour. Mais le brun ne m'en laisse pas le temps. D'une rapidité que je ne lui connaissais pas, il s'empare de ma bouche et m'embrasse fougueusement. Sa langue s'enfonce loin à la rencontre de la mienne. Le brun me pousse doucement contre l'armoire, et je ne peux résister à son entrainte. Je réponds doucement et timidement. La sauvagerie dont Neji était sujet dépassait largement celle que je connaissais de lui. Le choc resta planté entre mes poumons, qui peinaient à reprendre de l'aire.

Les mains de Neji parcouraient mes cheveux, mon corps pour s'arrêter sur mes hanches. Mes mains à moi restèrent coincées dans mes poches. Le tremblement ne s'était pas arrêté, au contraire, ils s'amplifiaient. J'eus toutes les peines du monde à les garder à l'intérieur.

C'est quand les mains de Neji essayaient de défaire ma ceinture, que je le repoussais enfin.

Je détourne la tête pour ne pas affronter son regard. Une de mes mains sort courageusement de sa poche pour pousser le brun loin de moi.

Non, pas un poteau, une distraction ? Un plaisir auquel il est dur de résister ?

Je laisse Neji dans la cuisine, et pars rejoindre Akamaru. Mais le chien s'était éclipsé à l'étage. D'accord, message reçus. Je dois régler mon problème avant. Très bien.

Je m'apprête à repartir vers la cuisine, mais quand j'aperçois que Neji est juste devant moi, je sursaute. Un sourire pervers pendait sur ses lèvres. Je recule brusquement pour me retrouver bloquer contre la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

Des frissons me traversent l'échine. Neji avance vers moi et pose une de ses mains sur ma joue. Le contact était glacial. Il caressait ma joue toujours avec ce sourire pendue aux lèvres.

Je ferme les yeux, son regard me frigorifiait. Pourquoi ? Tout d'un coup ? Je préfère nettement l'autre Neji, le tendre ! Celui avec lequel j'ai dormis toute une nuit, celui qui m'a menti, celui qui a été me cherché pour de l'argent. Où est passé ce salaud ?

Un souffle chaud chatouille soudainement ma joue et se dirige doucement vers mon oreille.

-Arrêtes de t'affoler comme ça, calme-toi, Kiba…

Sa voix était beaucoup plus douce qu'avant. Elle m'apaisa automatiquement. Je me détendis.

Mes mains crispées dans mes poches se relâchèrent d'un coup et je rouvris les yeux. Neji était tout proche de moi. Son sourire avait laissé place à une sérénité complète et ses yeux me détaillèrent amoureusement. Mon cœur reprit des couleurs. Oui, ce Neji-là me plaît mieux. Tendrement, le brun pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je ne le reconnaissais plus. Son baisé me calme rapidement et j'ose même sortir mes mains pour les placer autour du cou de Neji.

Mes yeux se referment, malgré moi.

Mais un doute persista quand même dans mon esprit.

Pourquoi ce soudain changement ? C'est comme s'il avait un côté démoniaque et un côté angélique… Mais lequel est le plus fiable ?

Je me perdis dans ses baisés tendres, et c'est sans le remarqué que l'on se retrouvait torse nu, tout les deux. Il dépose des baisés papillons dans mon cou, sur mon torse, sur mes épaules, et puis à nouveau dans mon cou. C'était tout simplement superbe. Je me plaisais dans ses bras. Et après ce qui me semblait être des heures, on s'arrête, tout les deux en même temps.

Un téléphone sonnait. C'était celui de Neji.

Avec un regard remplis d'excuses, il alla répondre.

Je ne me dérangeais même pas pour savoir qui était à l'autre bout du fil. Je me contentais de remettre mon T-shirt.

Laquelle de ces côtés de Neji était la vraie ? L'unique ?

La réponse était évidente et pourtant, je voulais en douter. Je voulais ne pas connaître ma réponse. C'est pourquoi aussi, je regardais Neji par l'entrebâillement de la porte qui nous séparait. Ce que j'ai vu me confirma mes « doutes ».

Les yeux de Neji auraient pu fendre la glace grâce à leur froideur. Et son sourire…

Son sourire m'horrifia.

Jamais, je ne l'avais vu aussi méchant. C'était un démon tout craché. Mais… pourquoi ce côté angélique ? Où est l'intérêt dans ce jeu ? Il semblait si sincère à chaque fois. Ou peut-être. Peut-être je me fais juste une illusion. Si ça se trouve, je me trompe complètement.

Neji revient vers moi avec son air tendre et doux.

-Kiba, mon poussin, je dois y aller, à demain, d'accord ?

Mon poussin ?!

Mes yeux trahirent ma surprise ce qui fit rire Neji.

Son rire n'était pas celui méprisant auquel j'avais eu droit depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Ce n'était pas ce sourire avec lequel il me démontait à chaque fois.

C'était un magnifique sourire. Presque aussi beau que celui de Naruto. _Presque_.

-Au revoir, Neji.

Le brun m'embrasse tendrement avant de s'envoler dans la rue.

Tel un ange.

Heureux.

Et libre.

Tel un menteur.

Content.

Jovial.

Vainqueur.

Comme un traître.

Débarrassé de son jouet

Débarrassé de moi.

Je claque la porte derrière lui et monte à l'étage.

**O0o0O**

Comment peut-on être joyeux après ça ?

J'avais raison dés le départ.

Neji n'est qu'un salaud.

Mais, un très bon salaud. Au moins, il fait bien son métier. D'ailleurs, je devrais lui dire un jour. Un jour…

Un jour, si je reviens.

Neji n'est qu'un salaud et il le mérite. Ce titre lui va naturellement bien.

J'aurais du m'en douter depuis le début, que c'était impossible entre nous.

J'ai passé un coup de fil à Naruto. Il ne m'a rien dit.

Il s'est juste précipité vers moi.

Je lui ai tout expliqué.

Tout.

Il a hoché la tête, et m'a enlacé. Je lui ai rendu son entrainte, un sourire triste sur le visage.

-Dés que je me suis établi, je t'appelle, lui avais-je promis.

-Oui, et je viendrais te rendre visite avec Sasuke, d'accord ?

Non, je ne suis pas reparti à Suna. A quoi bon ? Il saura où je me trouve. Non. Je me suis contenté de déménagé vers l'autre bout de la ville. Naruto pourra toujours me joindre et je me ferrais à une nouvelle vie, tout seul loin de tout ça…

Un sourire sincère parcoure mes lèvres. Non, pas vraiment tout seul…

Je caresse tendrement Akamaru derrière les oreilles.

Je ne suis jamais seul. Et ça Neji, tu ne l'as toujours pas compris.

Mais moi, oui. Il m'a fallu que tu me jettes plusieurs fois pour que je le comprenne. Un point positif dans l'histoire.

La lune se cache à nouveau derrière ses nuages et le train dans lequel je me trouve roule, roule et roule encore. Le paysage de la ville passe devant mes yeux.

Et si je m'établissais à la campagne ? Ou près d'une forêt ? Ca plairait beaucoup à Akamaru. Une forêt, c'est ce qu'il me faut. Et je sais exactement où je vais en trouver une. De l'autre côté de la ville.

Ma tête se repose contre mon siège rembourré, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Quand je pense que j'ai gaspillé du lait, du pain, du beurre et de la confiture pour ce con.

Un rire s'échappe de ma gorge et je ferme les yeux.

Le train roule, roule et roule encore…

T'es qu'un salaud Neji, un salaud que j'aime…encore ?

C'est moi l'ange dans l'histoire.

Ton sourire, ton dernier sourire m'a délivré.

Et je m'envole…

Loin…

Loin de toi, loin de tout et à la fois très proche.

Je suis libre comme un oiseau.

Et c'est un salaud qui me l'a fait comprendre.

Mais je ne vais pas te remercier, là tu peux encore rêver loin !

Rêver… ?

Je m'envole, je sors de ma cage et rejoins les nuages.

Les immenses masses imposantes s'éparpillent à mon passage pour me laisser voler plus loin, vers la lune.

Et je m'envole.

Et quand je me réveillerais, je serais quelqu'un de nouveau. Et je vivrais une nouvelle vie.

T'es qu'un salaud Neji, un salaud qui se respecte….

**Fin.**

**Ce sera probablement le dernier chapitre. Je comptais m'arrêté au 13 ième (porte bonheur) de toute façon.**

**En espérant que vous vous envolerez avec Kiba. Dans la douce mélodie du vent sur vos visages, dans la brume que représente son cœur et vers la lune qui nous surveille depuis sa cave nuageuse.**

**Gros kiss,**

**Mira**

**Ps: J'ai changé d'avis en court de route, je vais continuer cette histoire, mais légèrement différemment.**

**J'espère que vous apprécirez la surprise qui vous attend au prochain chapitre.**

**Alors un grand merci pour Douce!!! XD**

**Cette fois, gros kiss**

**MOi!!! XD  
**


	14. Son regard dans le mien

**Titre : Son regard dans le mien:**

**Ce chapitre sera vu d'un autre point de vue et ce, celui de Naruto.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

Je tombe sur mon banc, fatigué. C'est ennuuuuyaaaaaant !!!!

Jamais le cours d'Iruka n'avait été aussi inutile que celui-ci ! J'en suis certain. Je tourne la fenêtre. C'est quand même bien, que j'ai une vue sur la cour de l'école. Là au moins, je peux me distraire quelque peu de ce cours. Tiens, il y a une classe qui a sport à l'extérieur. Je regarde mieux. Ah, mais c'est la classe d'à côté ! Ce qui veut dire que… oui, il est là.

Mes joues prennent une teinture rose et mes yeux détaillent chacun de ses mouvements précis et gracieux.

Sasuke… Mon dieu, ce qu'il est beau ! Et son regard…

Je détourne les yeux me ré intéressant au cours, brusquement gêné. Son regard était tellement captivant et beau, qu'il me faisait rougir à chaque fois que je le voyais. Ce qui voulait dire pratiquement tout le temps.

Le cours prenait un train encore plus ennuyant que le début. Je soupire.

Certes, personne ne se doute que je l'aime, malgré mes rougissements continus. J'ai un bouclier incassable pour éviter que des soupçons ne se fassent. De la haine. Et oui, je trompe tout le monde avec de la haine. A chaque fois qu'on se retrouve l'un à côté de l'autre. Je me dispute avec lui. Et lui… ça ne lui pose aucun problème, c'est naturel chez lui.

Sasuke me hait, voilà tout. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer un peu plus, à chaque fois qu'on se crie dessus. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine à chaque fois qu'il me frappe et que je lui rends son coup. Mais je suis le seul qui en est conscient.

Je me retourne vers la cour. Ils font du basket et mon regard se perd à nouveau sur Sasuke. Pour une raison de chaleur, il avait enlevé son T-shirt. Et la plupart de la gente féminine de la classe se mit à le mater amoureusement en bavant.

Moi, j'enlevais le bavement. Je sais me contrôler, quand même. Mais, je l'observais attentivement, le dévorait du regard. Son corps se balançait en union et des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son cou. Des gouttent qui descendaient plus bas, vers le torse, et encore plus bas, vers les reins… Mon regard se perdit dans les merveilleuses courbes du brun. Un sifflet retentit, suivi des gloussements des filles de la classe.

Leur jeu était fini, c'est avec regret que je soulevais mon regard pour rester horrifié.

Mes yeux se perdirent dans ceux de Sasuke. Il me regardait. Il avait vu mon regard affamé le déshabillé encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son regard était surpris et me dévisageait. Je détournais rapidement le mien pour plonger mon nez dans mon cours. Je ne relève ma tête que lorsque le cours est fini. Et encore, je n'ose pas regarder dans la cour. Terrifié à l'idée qu'il ai compris quelque chose. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit dégoûté par mon attitude, je ne veux pas que ça change entre nous. Je me suis déjà trop habitué à me faire détester par lui, ce qui est pénible. Mais dégoûté ? Non. Je ne peux pas.

Je me lève, mon sac sur mon dos et me dirige vers Kiba.

-Alors mon vieux ! Tu rentres chez toi ?

-Ouais, ouais.

Mon meilleur pote semblait aux anges. Ne me dite pas qu'il pense encore à ce crétin de Hyûga ! Il passe tout son temps à l'aduler alors que Neji le déteste et fait tout pour l'anéantir. (Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça… ne vise absolument personne)

-Kiba, tu devrais vraiment laisser tomber ce mec ! Il n'est pas fait pour toi.

-T'inquiète, t'inquiète.

Le brun se lève et on sort ensemble de la classe. Mon regard parcourt le couloir, personne. Parfait. Kiba et moi sortons de l'école en discutant de tout et de n'importe quoi. Mais dés que Kiba aperçoit son « Neji-chéri », il me salue pour le rejoindre. Franchement, je ne comprends pas ce mec. Pourquoi s'entêter à s'amouracher d'un gars pareil, même s'il n'arrête pas de le détruire ? M'enfin, c'est son choix, pas le mien. Et il ne veut pas écouter celui que j'ai à lui proposer, c'est son problème. On verra bien un jour, il me dira que j'avais raison et qu'il aurait du m'écouter. Quand ? Sûrement quand il sera trop tard.

Je soupire en allant chez moi.

Enfin, en essayant d'aller chez moi.

Dés que je me retourne pour avancer dans cette direction, je bouscule quelqu'un. Je recule près à m'excuser quand je croise son regard. Le mien s'élargir, au contraire.

Sasuke se trouve devant et me toise de son regard noir.

-Sa-s-Sasuke ! Regardes où tu marches !! euh… Crétin !

J'essaye de passer, mais il pose fermement un bras sur le mien. Je tressaillis.

-Je crois que l'on doit parler tout les deux, dit-il.

Je le savais. Je le savais, je le savais, je le savais, je le savais ! Je n'aurais jamais du le regarder en sport. Ce que j'avais stabilisé et caché pendant 6 ans, s'écroule d'un coup à cause d'un stupide regard. Je ne dis rien et le brun empoigne mon bras pour m'emmener loin de l'école dans une rue déserte. Là, il me lâche pour me dévisager.

Le regard froid ne me dérangerait pas d'ordinaire, mais le fait d'en connaître la raison pour une fois m'attristait. Je recule contre le mur, où je me laisse glisser sur le sol, les genoux près de mon torse.

Je ne le regarde pas et pose ma tête sur mes genoux. Mieux valait se préparer à tout encaisser d'un coup. Ce serait moins douloureux.

-Alors, vas-y parle, dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Sasuke se place devant moi pour me toiser de haut. Je ne le regarde pas ; comment pourrais-je ? Mais le brun ne m'en laisse pas le choix. Il se baisse pour prendre mon menton d'une main et me soulever pour que je sois exactement devant lui. Sans lâcher sa main, il rapprocha son visage du mien. Le rouge me monta rapidement aux joues.

-C'est moi, où tu me matais en sport ?

Sa voix n'était pas aussi dure qu'à l'accoutumée. Alors, il l'avait bel et bien deviné. Je n'ai plus d'échappatoire maintenant. Maintenant, je sais que je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir parler (ou hurler) avec lui. Même si on était « ennemi », on était assez proche tout les deux. Enfin, je crois. Je détourne les yeux, les siens devenus trop insistant. Sa main serrant mon menton se radoucit.

-C'est ce que je voulais entendre.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. D'abord tendrement pour voir ma réaction, et puis un peu plus sauvagement. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, alors je mis mes bras autour du cou du brun. Ce qui le ravit puisqu'il m'embrassait encore plus sauvagement. Je répondais avec plaisir à son baiser. Et nous nous dévorions mutuellement les lèvres longtemps.

Trèèèèèèès longtemps.

On ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Ne voulait plus s'arrêter. C'était une sorte de délivrance au merveilleux goût de l'autre.

Ce n'est que quand une voiture passa en klaxonnant à travers toute la rue, que nous nous séparions, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Et puis, Sasuke plongea sa tête dans mon cou pour l'embrasser tendrement. Je ne pouvais pas croire à ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Le brun qui dévorait mon cou s'approcha pour murmurer :

-Je t'aime, Naru.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Mes bras qui reposaient encore autour du cou, retombèrent sèchement à côté de moi. Sasuke commençait à jouer avec mon lobe.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Poursuivit-il, Tu n'es pas le seul qui sait mentir, tu sais…

Mon cœur ne tiendrait jamais le coup. Je ne dis rien et me contentais de l'écouter. Sasuke… m'aime…. C'est un rêve, c'est ça ?

-Pince-moi, soufflé-je doucement.

-Avec plaisir.

D'un geste doux, il me mordit le lobe. Non, je sens bel et bien la douleur, je ne rêve pas. Je ne rêve pas ? Alors, tout ceci est vrai ?

Le brun se retira, alarmé par mon silence et surtout par mon manque de réaction. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça de la part du brun. Je m'avance doucement pour l'embrasser sur le bout des lèvres.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je soupirais de bonheur. Ronronnait presque !

Sasuke me prit tendrement dans ses bras, me serrant tout aussi tendrement.

Longtemps.

_Encore trèèèèèèès_ longtemps.

Ce n'est qu'à la tombée de la nuit que nous décidons de rentrer chez Sasuke. Il m'amena, extrêmement heureux, vers son domicile et je me contentais de le suivre.

-Sasuke ? Demandé-je dés que nous étions installé confortablement dans le canapé. (C'est-à-dire, Sasuke dans le canapé et moi sur ses genoux)

-Hmmm ?

-Quand est-ce que…Depuis quand… ça fait longtemps que tu euh…m'aimes ?

Le brun avança son visage vers le mien. Jamais je n'avais autant été ébloui par sa beauté, et son teint de porcelaine. Une vraie poupée. Ma poupée ?

Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Son souffle chaud parcourait mon visage, inspectant chaque petite parcelle de peau restante.

-Depuis que j'ai entendu ton rire pour la première fois…

Je déglutis. C'était quand ça ? Et puis pourquoi mon rire ? Il n'a rien de spécial mon rire.

Sasuke remarqua sans doute ma confusion et un sourire s'étala sur son visage.

- Ton sourire est la première chose que j'ai vue (entendu en fait) de toi. Tu riais avec Kiba, quand je t'ai aperçu. Et on peut dire que cupidon ne m'a pas épargné. Et toi ?

-Moi ? L-la première fois q-que j'ai croisé ton regard. Tu as de beaux yeux, tu sais ?

Sasuke me regardait avec surprise, j'en profitais pour me rapprocher encore de lui.

-Tu sais, c'est à ce moment-là que tu es censé m'embrasser ?

Et sans attendre, je m'emparais de ses lèvres. Cette nouvelle sensation qui m'émerveillait tant, reprenait place dans mon bas ventre. Sasuke répond à mon baiser tout en m'allongeant sur son torse. Couché sur lui, mes mains se promenaient sur son corps, tandis que les siennes enlevaient déjà mon T-shirt.

Et soudain, tout devint plus sérieux. Chacun de nos mouvements étaient calculés, et pourtant très sauvage. Bientôt, nous nous retrouvions torse nu tout les deux. Nos langues dansaient ensemble, se cherchaient et se retrouvaient dans une nouvelle entrainte. Notre envie nous consumait et la chaleur montait d'un cran. A quoi bon résisté à cette envie pressante ?

Mes mains se baladaient sur le torse du brun pour descendre vers sa ceinture.

Le brun laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ? Demandé-je un peu dessus

-Jouer ?

Sasuke retourna la situation sans que je m'en aperçoive. D'un coup, je me retrouvais sous lui et son regard amoureux m'observait intensément. Il plongea sa tête vers la mienne pour m'embrasser encore et encore.

-Maintenant, on peut jouer...

Et c'est vrai. On a joué.

Toute la nuit.

Amoureusement.

**O0o°o0O**

Le lendemain, je m'étais séparé de lui à contre cœur pour entrer dans ma classe. Kiba n'est pas encore là. Quand il entendra ça ! Moi et Sasu… (*bave*) Il ne me croira pas ! Quand l'Inuzuka entre dans la salle je me précipite vers lui.

En voyant son air dépité, je me dis que ce n'est pas le moment. Du tout.

Je me dirige vers lui, mais sans m'adresser la parole, il va s'asseoir au fond de la classe. J'essaye de le rejoindre mais le cours commence et malheureusement pour moi, m'envoie à ma place. Pendant tout le cours, je me retourne constamment vers Kiba, ce que remarqua le professeur qui me fit une remarque. Seul Kiba ne s'apercevait de rien. Je le savais ! Kiba regrettais d'être tombé pour Neji ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait cette fois ? Kiba a vraiment l'air en piteux états.

J'attends avec impatience que le cours se termine.

J'attends. _Trèèèèèèèèèèès_ longtemps. Et quand le cours se termina, je rangeais précipitamment mes affaires. Kiba était déjà sortit de la classe, je le rattrapais aisément. Quand mon regard tombe sur son visage douloureux, je me retiens de lui parler. Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Il a l'air littéralement abattu. Mais qu'est-ce lui a fait ce stupide Hyûga ?

Nous marchons, toujours silencieux, jusqu'à l'intersection où nous nous séparons pour rentrer chacun de son côté.

Je ne dis toujours rien, guettant sa réaction. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent faiblement pour murmurer :

-Au revoir, Naruto.

C'était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. C'en était trop. Beaucoup trop. Son chagrin l'anéantissait tellement qu'il n'arrivait même plus à me parler ! Juste un au revoir et il craque !!! Je dois réagir, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça !

-Kiba. Tu ne comprends pas que ce type est une nuisance pour…

-J'ai compris, Naruto. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-Non ! Tu n'as…

-C'est BON !

Kiba s'en va furieux contre moi à présent. Et je ne le retiens pas. Je le laisse s'en aller. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça ? Il pourra se vider la tête un peu… non ?

Mon regard le suit des yeux jusqu'à ce que je ne le vois plus.

J'attendrais, jusqu'à ce soir. Et ce soir, je lui parlerais. Par téléphone ? Non, il pourra me raccrocher au nez. J'irais chez lui, et même s'il ne m'ouvre pas la porte, j'entrerais par la fenêtre s'il le faut.

Je ne peux pas supporter de le voir triste, parce qu'il finit toujours par me rendre triste à mon tour…

Je suis encore perdu dans mes pensées quand deux bras me ramènent tendrement contre quelqu'un derrière moi. Je ne me retourne pas, je sais qui c'est. Je reconnaîtrais cette odeur partout.

-Sasu… ?

Le brun pose sa tête dans mon cou pour m'embrasser la nuque, ce qui me rappelle quelque souvenir de hier soir… Je frémis en me retournant vers le brun.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse langoureusement. Sasuke approfondit le baiser ; sa langue caressa le bout de mes lèvres demandant une entrée que je lui offris. C'était tellement bon… Tout le monde voudrait avoir cette sensation, personne ne pourrait y refuser… Il suffit de trouver la bonne personne.

Mes pensées tournent alors vers l'Inuzuka, quand trouvera-t-il la bonne personne ?

Connaîtra-t-il un jour cette sensation ? Pourra-t-il un jour sourire comme auparavant ?

Sasuke soupir avant de se retirer.

-A quoi peux-tu bien penser d'autre qu'à moi pendant que moi, Sasuke, le plus beau mec de Konoha que tu aimes, t'embrasse ?

Le rouge me monte rapidement aux joues, et j'essaye de cacher ma rougeur dans le torse du brun. Mes bras s'enroulent autour du cou de mon Sasu.

-C'est juste que Kiba a des problèmes à cause de Neji et ça me perturbe.

-Encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?

Je secoue la tête en soupirant ;

-Il ne me l'a pas dit, il était complètement anéanti.

Sasuke me retire de ses bras pour m'embrasser le bout des lèvres. Je me replongeais dans la magnifique sensation de l'amour que je porte au brun.

-Naru, arrête de t'inquiéter pour lui. Kiba est assez âgé pour décider lui-même ce qui est le mieux pour lui, d'accord ?

Cette fois, c'est moi qui me dégage brusquement du brun. Comment peut-il me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter pour mon meilleur ami ?! Je le fusille du regard.

-Bien sûr ! Dis-je furieusement

-Naru… S'il te plaît, tu n'es pas sa mère !

-Pas sa mère, mais je suis son meilleur pote !

Mon ton avait augmenté de façon considérable, la fureur m'avait écarté du brun. Si les yeux de Sasuke pouvait me tuer d'un simple regard, ce n'était rien comparés aux miens.

Etait-il en train de me dire de laisser mon ami régler son problème tout seul et de regarder comment il tombe dans la dépression ?!

-Mais Naruto ! T'es un crétin ou quoi ? Tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas que tu t'en mêles !

La voix du brun était dure, et je reculais sous la surprise. Un crétin ? Il vient de me traiter de crétin ?! C'est bien la première fois que je suis vraiment en colère contre Sasuke. Ce n'est plus un moyen pour garder quelques contacts avec sa petite personne, non là c'est de la vrai colère.

-Eh bien, faut croire que je suis un crétin alors ! Je m'en vais !

Et, pour confirmer mes mots, je m'en vais dans la rue qui me conduit jusqu'à ma maison. Mais pour qui se prend-t-il ce stupide Sasuke ?! Me dicter ce que je dois faire, non mais ! Il n'a plus toute sa tête ou quoi ????!


	15. Putain Sasuke!

**Titre :Putain… Sasuke…**

Je fulmine en silence dans mon appartement. Non mais ! Laisser mon meilleur ami déprimer et le regarder faire sagement ? Si Sasuke agi comme ça avec ses amis alors on est trop différents pour s'entendre ! Moi, je ne laisserais jamais tombé mon ami de toujours ! Même s'il me supplie de le laisser faire, je ne le ferais pas !

Je fais les cents pas dans mon salon.

Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire en attendant ce soir ?

Sortir ? Non, je suis trop en colère pour m'apaiser d'une promenade !

La télé ? Non, à cette heure-ci il n'y a que les séries glamours à l'américaine. Et du glamour, je crois que j'en ai plus qu'assez pour aujourd'hui !

Manger ? Oui, des ramens ! Ca va me déstressé à coup sûr !

Je me dirige, toujours en colère, vers la cuisine. Mes mains trouvent rapidement les ramens instantanés. D'un geste brusque, j'ouvre le paquet et les merveilleuses pâtes s'étalent sur le sol. AAAAH !!!! Mais c'est pas possible !

Je nettoie sèchement le sol et ouvre un nouveau paquet. L'eau est déjà en train de bouillir dans un chauffe-eau. Reste plus qu'à attendre.

Attendre.

Attendre trop longtemps.

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire en attendant ?! Bon sang ! Il n'y a donc aucune occupation pour me distraire l'esprit ?!

Le chauffe-eau siffle. Enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!

Enervé comme jamais, je verse l'eau dans un bol. Mais, je n'ai pas pris de bol et je verse l'eau sur mes doigts ! ZUUUUT !

Je me précipite vers le lavabo pour me couler les doigts meurtris sous de l'eau froide. Aïe… Mes pauvres majeur et auriculaire, mais que vous ai-je fais ?

Exaspéré au plus au point, je cherche un bol pour le placer sur la table, chercher promptement l'eau encore bouillante et la verser un peu plus doucement dans le bol.

L'eau dans le récipient, il ne manque plus que les pattes. Je retourne dans la cuisine pour les chercher mais…

Elles ne sont plus là.

Elles ont disparus !

Où sont mes ramens-adorés ??

Elles ne peuvent pas s'envoler quand même !!!

Je mets ma cuisine sans dessus-dessous pour retrouver ce stupide paquet, mais il reste introuvable. L'irritation prend la relève et massacre tout ce qui n'est pas un paquet de ramens sur mon passage. Mais il n'y a rien !

C'est après des heures de recherches que je remarque que j'ai jeté le nouveau paquet de ramen dans la poubelle au lieu de l'ancien.

La rage me brouille le cerveau, je m'empare furieusement du paquet pour le balancer dans mon bol d'eau. Voilà ! Enfin ! C'est terminer !

Je remue froidement la mixture dans le bol. Après quelques secondes, je prends des baguettes pour porter les pattes à ma bouche. Lorsque les ramens touchent le bout de ma langue, je dépose mes baguettes doucement sur la table.

J'aurais pu en pleurer.

Tout ce remue-ménage et l'eau avait refroidie.

Les larmes se perdaient déjà derrière mes pupilles. Je laisse le bol de ramen glacé sur la table et me dirige vers le salon. Arrivé, je me laisse retomber dans mon fauteuil, allongé sur le dos. Pourquoi tout ceci n'arrive qu'à moi ?

Je souffle un bon coup.

Bon d'accord. Je dois me calmer. Le fait de m'être disputé avec Sasuke m'a complètement chamboulé, ça c'est certain. Je n'arrive plus à faire quoi que ce soit. Même me calmer j'en suis incapable !

Je jette un coup d'œil sur ma montre. 18H00. Bon on peut considérer ça comme étant le soir, non ? Je me relève pour sortir de la maison. Parler avec Kiba sera une bonne chose. Je me calmerais, je le calmerais, lui et tout rentreras dans l'ordre. Enfin, j'espère…

Je parcours rapidement les rues. Kiba n'habite pas si loin que ça, j'y serais en un rien de temps. Je tourne dans une rue, et mes yeux s'écarquillent. Ce que je vois n'est pas beau du tout. Affreux, même. Je reste choqué. Kiba est écroulé sur le sol contre un mur ; il tremble de froid ? Combien de temps a-t-il bien pu rester dehors ? Et puis, l'Inuzuka observe le sol, son regard embué par les larmes. Un regard vide et très pale. Mais que s'est-il passé, bon sang ?

-Baka ! Dis-je, Tu vas attraper froid, si tu restes ici !

La tête de Kiba se lève lentement vers moi. Un espoir avait parcouru ses yeux mais s'était bien vite effacer. Le pauvre. Qu'est-ce qu'il a enduré, ici ? Je m'approche de lui pour le soulever. Il est faible, je le sens. Il tient à peine debout. Je le soutiens autant que je peux pour le conduire chez lui. Arrivé devant la porte de sa maison, je le lâche pour dire :

-Allez, rentres !

Je le pousse légèrement pour lui donner le courage d'avancer les quelques pas qui le séparent de sa confortable maison. Il entre sans broncher et je referme la porte derrière moi. Je me dirige directement vers la cuisine :

-Je te fais un bon chocolat chaud, tu iras mieux après !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Je m'adosse à ma dure tâche. Je déniche rapidement l'emplacement des tasses, lorsque j'entends un aboiement s derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour voir Akamaru, le chien de compagnie de Kiba. Ils s'entendent super bien, c'est deux-là.

Je me penche pour caresser le petit chien.

-Dis, Akamaru, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve le chocolat et le lait, par hasard ?

Le chien me montre directement les armoires de ses petites pattes.

-Merci ! Et dis, tu devrais allez voir Kiba. Il déprime grave-là, faut lui remonter le moral ! Tu sais, je crois qu'il s'est encore passer quelque chose avec Neji…

Le chien hoche attentivement de la tête, avant de laisser un petit gémissement sortir de son museau. Il se dirige aussitôt vers le couloir. C'est un bon ami, Akamaru ! Toujours près à aider les autres, surtout Kiba.

Euh…

Il avait dit qu'il se trouvait où le lait ?

Je cherche dans les étagères et déniche le chocolat que je mets rapidement dans le lait fumant. Voilà ! Kiba ira beaucoup mieux avec ça, c'est certain ! Le chocolat, ça remonte toujours le moral, non ? Je vais dans le salon pour donner la tasse à Kiba, quand je remarque qu'il est toujours dans le couloir, Akamaru sur son épaule.

-Tiens, Kiba !

Il prend la tasse fumante d'une main un peu tremblote.

-Euhm… Merci, Naruto, je…

-Chhh !

Je pose deux de mes doigts sur les lèvres de Kiba pour qu'il se taise. D'abord il boit le chocolat chaud, puis il va mieux et ensuite on pourra parler. C'est la règle d'or ! Il ne faut jamais parler le cœur lourd…

-Bois, et tu ras dormis plus tard… d'accord ?

Peut-être que Sasuke avait raison. Je suis peut-être un tout petit peu mère-poule.

Sasuke… Je n'ai pas envie de repenser à lui. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

Maintenant je dois entièrement me consacrer à mon meilleur ami. Je le pousse dans un fauteuil rembourré et m'installe en face de lui.

Me consacrer entièrement à lui… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Dans quoi est-ce que je m'implique pour lui remonter le moral ? Que faut-il faire dans ce genre de situation ?

Dans les films, lorsque cela arrive, la fille va toujours finir par coucher avec le mec. Est-ce que je dois coucher avec Kiba pour lui remonter le moral ?

Quelle idée stupide. Bien sûr que non, je ne peux pas

D'un côté parce que je ne peux pas

Et de l'autre parce que c'est Kiba.

-Naruto ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je pense à des trucs vraiment bizarres. Voilà ce que je fais ! Non vraiment, je disjoncte ! Je me dispute une fois avec Sasuke et voilà que je pète complètement un plomb. Comment puis-je réconforter Kiba, si moi-même je ne suis pas calme ?

-Euhm…il commence à se faire tard, je vais y aller !

-Naruto, tu vas bien ?

Je ne réponds pas, je suis déjà dans le couloir. Il y a deux secondes, Kiba frôlait la crise, et voilà qu'il s'inquiète déjà pour moi. Non, je ne peux rien faire dans cet état. Je ne pourrais qu'engendrer le pire des drames en restant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?dit Kiba qui m'avait rejoins dans le couloir.

Oh non, il s'inquiète pour moi ! Dans son état ! Il était censé boire son chocolat chaud et dormir ! Ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi, et puis étaler le flot de mes problèmes ! Ca changera quoi pour Kiba, à part de le rendre encore plus triste ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répète Kiba

Je me retourne vers lui et croise son regard toujours vide de toute expression. Ca me fend le cœur. Kiba est au bord du gouffre. Je jure que Neji va payer pour ce qu'il lui a fait, même si je n'en connais pas la raison. Je m'en fous ! Je vais lui faire sa fête !

-Il ya que je ne supporte pas de te voir déprimé !

Je pose ma main sur la joue de l'Inuzuka. Ses larmes ont commencé à creuser un tunnel sur celles-ci. Si cela continue il va finir comme un guépard !

Je ne peux pas laisser les choses aller ainsi. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, mais quoi ? Je revois devant moi les scènes de réconfort à l'américaine. Après tout… Peut-être que ça l'aidera un tout petit peu ;…. J'avance ma tête pour déposer mes lèvres sur celles de Kiba. Mais il n'y a rien, pas le moindre choc électrique comme chez Sasuke. Pas la moindre sensation bizarre dans mon bas-ventre. Pas la moindre excitation.

Non, rien que de la pitié pour mon meilleur pote.

Il me repousse mais je ne m'arrête pas là, je le plaque gentiment contre le mur et je l'embrasse de multiples fois, j'essaye de le réchauffer, de lui procurer de la joie, mais rien ne vient.

Et puis, Kiba me repousse violemment pour s'écraser, la tête entre le genou, sur le sol. Je le regarde avec peine, la tristesse de le voir ainsi torturé me rend fou.

-Désolé, dis-je, je voulais juste… te remonter le moral.

-Pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas un… objet !

Un objet ? Je n'ai jamais cru qu'il était un objet… Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Je savais que j'allais foutre la merde, mais c'est plus fort que moi quand je le vois dans cet état, j'ai envie de le consoler à tout prix…

-Kiba… Je veux juste que… Oublie ce con !

Ma précédente colère refait brusquement surface et je prends le brun dans mes bras pour le serrer chaleureusement contre moi.

-Kiba, tu vas voir, tout va s'arranger !

Oui, tout vas s'arranger et je crois déjà savoir comment. Mais je verrais ça plus en détail demain. Maintenant, je dois surtout me calmer. Je me retire pour sortir de la maison. Akamaru, je compte sur toi pour le garder entier jusqu'à demain. Au moins…

**Désolé pour le retard énoooooooooooooorme pour ce chapitre. Mais j'ai eu des examens à faire, et oui ça arrive. Mais maintenant je pourrais à nouveau me consacrer à cette fic. Enfin je l'espère !! XD**


	16. Alors c'est comme ça que tout se termine

**Titre : Alors c'est ainsi que tout se terminer ?**

J'ai tout planifié, tout arrangé ! J'ai téléphoné toutes les personnes susceptibles de pouvoir m'aider dans ma dure tâche. Je les ai tous informés ; je leur ai tous détaillés leur mission, et ils ont tous acceptés. Tous sans exception. Maintenant il ne manque plus que la personne principale pour mener cette mission à bien: Kiba.

Tout est en place ? Parfait.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur ma montre me confirme l'heure. Il est bientôt l'heure, d'ailleurs. Mon portable sort de ma poche pour rejoindre mon oreille. L'œil collé sur ma montre, je compte les dernières secondes. 5 secondes…

Dans 5 secondes, 4 maintenant, Kiba sortira de sa maison, et la mission débutera.

3 secondes, avant le départ. Je prépare déjà mon téléphone.

2 secondes, je me mets en position pour déclencher l'appel en masse. Chose extrêmement difficile que m'a appris Kiba. Un appel en masse est souvent utiliser pour ce genre d'évènement, prévenir toute une assemblée que leur tâche commence dans une seconde.

Mon pouce reste en suspens au-dessus du bouton « appeler ».

Encore une seconde.

L'aiguille pivote lentement et la pression de mon pouce sur le fameux bouton se fait de plus en plus importante.

0, j'appuie sur le téléphone vert et l'appel en masse commence. J'entends le bip sonore qui me confirme l'appel. Très bien, maintenant, je dois aller à l'école pour éviter d'être dans le chemin lorsque Kiba sortira de chez lui. Il va avoir la surprise de sa vie quand il verra que…

Ce que je lui ai préparé.

Je cours pratiquement dans les rues pour entrer dans la cour de mon imposante école. On m'accueille chaleureusement et je vais directement dans ma classe. Normalement, jusqu'ici, Kiba aurait du déjà rencontré plusieurs personnes.

J'ai appelé des tonnes de personnes pour parler avec Kiba pour le consoler, et si mon plan à marcher Kiba devrait être beaucoup plus heureux maintenant. J'attends patiemment dans ma classe. Quand je le vois rentrer, il est accompagné de Sasuke. Aïe. Ca va barder pour moi. L'Uchiwa n'a pas l'air enchanté, mais je n'ai pas le temps de voir la réaction de mon meilleur ami puisqu'il est déjà assailli par le reste de la classe. Jusqu'ici le plan aurait bien fonctionné, normalement. Seulement… Pourquoi Sasuke était-il en compagnie de Kiba ? Aurait-il casser tout mon beau plan ? J'espère que non.

Sasuke se positionne devant moi, et son regard en colère s'impose dans le mien ? Je recule légèrement pour me retrouver dos contre l'arrière mur de la classe.

-Naru... Qu'as-tu fait à Kiba ?

-Je l'aide, moi. Je le réconforte. Mais j'oublie, tu ne fais pas ça pour tes amis !

Le brun se rapproche de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire maintenant ? Me crier dessus ? Me réprimander pour avoir sauvé mon ami d'une dépression ?

-Naru… Je t'avais pourtant dis qu'il savait prendre soin de sa vie tout seul.

-Et quoi, je dois t'obéir sur chaque point ?!

-Non, juste laisser tes amis tranquilles, lorsqu'ils le souhaitent.

La main de Sasuke se posa sur ma joue, et la caressa tendrement. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers Kiba qui me toisait du regard. Il avait l'air très très en colère. Donc, j'ai fais une gaffe ? En essayant de l'aider je n'ai fait que le rendre encore plus malheureux ?

Non, je ne peux pas le croire ! Tout ce que j'ai fait c'était pour son bien ! Il est juste en colère au départ mais il me remerciera un jour pour lui avoir ouvert l'esprit. J'en suis convaincu.

Mes yeux retournent vers ceux de Sasuke. Son regard est encore plus dur. Avait-il compris ce à quoi je pensais ? Que je resterais fidèle à mon opinion des choses ?

-Tu ne changeras pas d'avis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard à ce que je vois. Bien, fais ce que tu penses être juste, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te soutenir ! Je m'en vais.

La main qui caressait ma joue retomba et Sasuke sortit de la classe. Le professeur entra et je m'assis à ma place sans piper mot… Je pose ma tête sur mon banc et observe la cour de l'école. Il ne se passe rien à l'extérieur, mais je l'observe tout de même. Je regarde sans voir, en fait, la tête ailleurs.

« _Je m'en vais_ » Maintenant ? Demain ? Pour toujours ?

Mon téléphone n'arrête pas de vibrer, mais je n'ose pas regarder les messages de ceux qui m'ont aidé pour cette mission. Je n'ose pas regarder ce qu'ils me répondront, ce que leur a dit Kiba. Je n'ose pas, parce que Sasuke m'a dit que Kiba n'avait jamais eu besoin de _ça_, de _mon_ aide, de _mon_ plan, de _mon_ réconfort. Et que je devrais le laisser régler tout ça, _seul_.

Mais si jamais il avait raison ? Est-ce mon amitié envers le brun qui me fait divaguer ? Peut-être suis-je un peut trop mère poule, finalement. Non. Kiba est mon ami, n'importe quel ami ferait ça, non ?

Le cours se déroule, comme à son habitude, très lentement. Mais pour une fois, cela ne me dérange pas. Je n'ai plus tellement envie de parler avec Sasuke. Si c'est pour s'engueuler, je refuserais bien. Pas envie d'encore me disputer avec lui. Alors qu'on vient à peine de commencer à sortir ensemble ! Enfin, est-ce qu'on sortait vraiment ensemble ? Ou était-ce juste un jeu entre nous ? Comme ça, pour le plaisir ?

Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, moi.

Le temps s'écoule à son propre rythme et j'attends patiemment sur ma chaise. Dés que la cloche de l'école sonne la fin du cours, je me lève précipitamment pour sortir. Mais s'il faut parler, autant le faire aujourd'hui. Je fonce comme une fusée dans les couloirs de l'école pour le retrouver.

Quand je l'aperçois, je crie son nom, mais il ne m'entend pas. Ou alors, il me nie, ce qui n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Je le rattrape assez facilement et lui prends le bras. Mais il se dégage brusquement, continuant son chemin, me laissant derrière.

Aïe, ça s'annonce mal. Il ne veut plus me parler ! Il ne veut même plus me voir. Donc, c'est comme ça que tout se termine ?

-Mais, écoute-moi ! Dis-je dans l'espoir de l'arrêter.

-Tu ne le fais pas, pourquoi moi je devrais le faire ?

J'en reste coi. Le brun ne s'était pas retourner, mais son ton était si dur que ça me fendait le cœur. Faisait-il semblant, ou éprouvait-il vraiment toute cette haine à mon égard ? Je me rapproche de l'Uchiwa doucement.

-Sasu, tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça !

Sasuke ne dit rien, mais il s'est arrêté signe qu'il m'écoutait. Je m'approche encore pour être à sa hauteur. De mes doigts j'effleure de nouveau le bras du brun, mais le laisse en suspens, à quelque centimètre de lui.

-Je dois l'aider. S'il court toujours après Neji, il va-

-Il sait très bien se débrouiller tout seul ! Il n'a pas besoin de _ton_ aide ! M'interrompt l'Uchiwa

_« Il n'a pas besoin de TON aide » _

Une phrase si simple et pourtant bourré de sous-entendus. Et ils me transpercent lentement la peau, pour me torturer. Si Kiba n'a pas besoin de mon aide, qui l'aidera ? Ne suis-je pas celui qui doit le faire ? Son meilleur ami ?

Mon bras retombe mollement, ainsi que mon regard. Sasuke ne se retourne même pas pour me parler.

_« Il ne veut même plus me voir. Donc, c'est comme ça que tout se termine ? »_

C'est ça qui m'anéanti le plus. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Ce sentiment de bien-être quand on s'embrasse, quand je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou… Lorsque je savais qu'il m'aimait, ou du moins quand j'en avais l'impression, lorsque rien au monde aurait pu me faire tomber de ce petit nuage de bonheur, lorsque j'étais heureux dans ses bras et que je sentais son cœur battre contre le mien. Je ne le supporterais pas si ça s'arrête ! A peine deux jours… Deux jours avant que l'on ne m'arrache à mon petit nuage. Deux jours où nous étions l'un pour l'autre et maintenant, il en veut même plus me regarder en face ? Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je l'aide à trouver quelqu'un de mieux pour lui ? Dis-je à voix basse.

-Il doit faire ça seul.

-Oui, mais pourquoi ?

Ma voix tremblait sous mon chagrin. Mais je crois être le seul à l'avoir remarquer. S'il ne s'est toujours pas retourner c'est que tout va bien…pour lui.

J'entends vaguement l'Uchiwa soupirer. Ca y est, il en a marre de mes stupides questions maintenant. Ou juste de moi en fait. Je ne suis plus rien pour lui. Sauf si je n'ai jamais été quelque chose pour lui, dans ce cas, rien n'a changé.

-Tu sais, dit Sasuke, Itachi et moi pensons que Neji n'est pas tout à fait insensible envers Kiba. Il se peut qu'il éprouve quelque chose, même s'il ne s'en doute pas encore. Je crois que nous…

Je n'entends plus les mots de Sasuke, basés sur une théorie stupide et sans intérêt. Pas que je n'approuve pas ce qu'il dit, mais mes pensées n'y sont déjà plus. Je fixe le sol à mes pieds, perdant le fil de notre conversation.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tout se termine ? Murmuré-je pour moi-même.

Peut-être l'ai-je murmuré un peu trop fort, parce que j'entendis Sasuke s'arrêter de parler. Mes yeux toujours fixés au sol, je pus voir les pieds de Sasuke se tourner vers moi. Mais je n'osais pas lever le regard et me mesurer au sien. Si je le fais, je craquerais. Je laisserais sûrement les réserves d'eaux rassemblées autour de mes pupilles se décharger si je constate que Sasuke n'en a vraiment rien à faire de moi.

Je vis les pieds de Sasuke se rapprocher et une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se terminer ? Naruto ?

Voilà qu'il arrête même de m'appeler Naru. Une larme coula le long de ma joue, je l'effaçais rapidement avec ma manche ; mais d'autres larmes venaient à l'assaut, si bien que je dû me retourner pour éviter qu'il ne les voit. Seulement, sa main sur mon épaule se fit plus pressante. L'avait-il remarqué ? Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas supporter que ces deux jours s'arrêtent. J'en ai besoin, ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ça, je ne peux pas laisser mon bonheur voler en éclat !

-Naru, est-ce que tu pleures ?

Sa voix était soudainement plus douce. Mais il était trop tard pour empêcher mes larmes de couler. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est essayer de me calmer, mais je n'y arrive pas. Mes larmes silencieuses, coulent malgré tout mes efforts.

-Je-j'ai beaucoup de d-devoirs, je d-dois rentrer.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de faire deux pas, que Sasuke se trouvait devant. J'observais le sol, ramenant mes mèches devant mes yeux. Je ne pourrais jamais le regarder en face. Une des mains du brun écartait doucement mes mèches pour ensuite soulever mon menton.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui va se terminer ? Naru, qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

Le ton de Sasu était beaucoup plus doux et inquiet. Je risquais alors un regard embué de larmes vers les prunelles noires. D'autres larmes coulèrent et le brun les essuyait doucement de ses doigts. Ses traits débordaient d'inquiétude… pour moi ?

-Je ne v-veux pas que ça s'arrête, murmuré-je. Je n-ne veux pas que… ça soit f-finie entre nous ! Je t'aime t-trooop pour que ça se termine.

-Mais qui t'as dit que c'était fini ?

Mes yeux se perdirent dans les prunelles noires de mon camarade. De si beaux yeux ne pourraient pas mentir, mais pourtant il ne voulait même plus me regarder en face… Me serais-je trompé ?

-Tu… tu ne v-voulais plus me voir, ni me p-parler… t-tu m'ignorais !!T-tu ne veux plus de moii, c'est to-

Soudainement, deux bras m'entouraient. Sasuke me serrait tout contre lui. Je sentis son souffle chaud dans mon cou, ce qui m'apaisa automatiquement. Les cheveux de Sasuke sentent bons, leur parfum m'enivrait encore plus que dans mes souvenirs. Mon cœur battait déjà la chamade en harmonie avec le sien, ce qui m'apaisa complètement. Le sentiment de bien-être réapparu, et je ferme mes yeux pour ne rien perdre de ce moment.

-J'étais juste en colère contre ta décision, c'est tout. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, vraiment.

Mes larmes se taisaient. Je m'étais trompé ! Dieu merci, je m'étais trompé…

Sasu et moi, c'est vraiment quelque chose alors ? Je suis vraiment important à ses yeux ? Ses si beaux yeux …

La tête de l'Uchiwa se retira légèrement pour contempler mon visage. Mal à l'aise, je détournais la tête.

-Non, laisse…dit le brun

Sasuke prit tendrement mon menton entre ses doigts pour le tourner face à ses prunelles. Il caressa tendrement ma joue avant de m'embrasser. Le baiser était doux et tendre. Je sentis toute sa passion m'embrasser en même temps, ce qui me donna légèrement le tournis. Je m'abandonnais entièrement à son amour. Comment ai-je pu en douter ? Je ne sais pas, le désespoir, sans doute.

-Je t'aime tellement Sasu…

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de mon brun qui plongea sa tête dans mon cou. Il recommençait à me mordiller le lobe.

-Pas autant que moi, Naru-chan…


	17. Vas y Kiba, mais reviens un jour

Titre :

Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je compte encore faire 3 chapitres.

Peut-être que je changerais en cours de route. Mais, normalement, cette histoire est bientôt terminée ! (Dans 3 chapitres XD)

Les deux chapitres qui vont suivre maintenant seront encore du Sasu Naru et le dernier chapitre sera du… *comme si vous n'aviez pas deviné *

Mais ! Il y aura un autre point de vue, encore, pour le dernier chapitre. Je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agira.

-Tu comprends maintenant ?

Sasuke et moi étions partit chez moi (puisque ma maison était plus proche) et le brun avait entreprit de m'expliquer ce qu'Itachi et lui avait manigancé.

Neji semblerait avait des sentiments inavoués pour Kiba. C'est pourquoi ils vont faire ressortir cet amour caché en le rendant jaloux. Pour cela, ils vont « utiliser » Shikamaru comme moteur. Comme Shikamaru est le petit-ami d'Itachi, ça ne leur pose aucun problème du moment que la mission fonctionne. Donc, Shikamaru traîne avec Kiba, pour le réconforter, comme le voulait mon plan un peu plus tôt.

-Pourquoi vous dérangez-vous autant pour Kiba ? Je veux dire… tu ne voulais pas que je l'aide et là…

Je laisse ma tête glisser contre le torse de mon brun. Les battements de son cœur sont comme une petite berceuse, et je me sens beaucoup mieux, installé sur Sasu dans le canapé. L'Uchiwa joue avec une de mes mèches blondes.

-Je le fais pour toi. Parce que tu voulais tellement aider Kiba, je me suis dit…

Je lève la tête pour embrasser Sasu. Non, je n'aurais jamais pu vivre sans cette sensation. Sasuke joue encore avec mes mèches quand le baiser prend fin.

Je repose ma tête sur le torse de mon amant.

-Merci, Sasu.

On aurait encore pu rester des heures comme ça l'un contre l'autre, mais un téléphone sonna. Plus précisément, le téléphone de Sasuke. Il me donne un regard rempli d'excuse et décroche son portable.

-Quoi ? Attends…

Sasuke me tends son portable et je le regarde, étonné.

-C'est Shikamaru.

-Oh

Je prends le téléphone et écoute ce que le brun a à me dire. J'écoute, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Neji avait embrassé une fille devant Kiba, expressément ? Mais qu'est-ce… Kiba pleure ???

Je décroche rapidement. Il se pourrait que Neji ait des sentiments inavoués pour Kiba ! Bien sûr ! J'aurais du m'en douter. Je me lève brusquement sous le regard surpris de Sasuke.

-Il pleure, j'y vais.

Sasuke ne dit rien, et me laisse partir. Tant mieux, tenter de le convaincre m'aurait fatigué. Je sors de l'appart et traverse les rues jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la maison de l'Inuzuka. Sans tarder plus longtemps je sonne à la porte. Après quelques minutes, le brun vient m'ouvrir. Il me fait juste un signe d'entrer. Il ne pleure plus, mais quelque chose à changer sur son visage. Il semble plus décidé qu'avant. Kiba va éteindre la télévision avant de se retourner vers moi et de me demander sèchement :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Euh… Shikamaru m'a dit que...enfin, Neji a …

Kiba secoue la tête, d'un air rageur. Oh, je vois, il a déjà enfermé ce sujet dans un placard. Tout ceci est devenu tabou ? Peut-être qu'il n'a vraiment pas besoin de mon aide.

-On parle d'autre chose, tu veux ? Pourquoi as-tu raconté ces fausses rumeurs sur moi ?

Il n'a pas besoin de mon aide. Et ça va barder pour moi. C'est ma fête. J'aurais du écouter Sasuke et ne rien faire, le laisser ranger toutes ses affaires dans un placard de sa tête. Mais non, c'est plus fort que moi ! Gêné, je mets une main derrière ma nuque, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

-Eh bien…

Le téléphone sonne. Kiba va vite décrocher. Ca n'aurait pu tomber mieux ! Ce téléphone vient probablement de me sauver la vie ! Et j'y tiens un peu, quand même…

Tiens, il a laissé le haut parleur allumé. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande une femme à l'autre bout du fil. Je reconnais vaguement la voix de la mère de Kiba. Je l'ai déjà rencontrée, elle vraiment sympathique.

-Passé ? Rien pourquoi ? Réponds Kiba.

-Que tu veuilles si soudainement rentré pour une visite m'étonne, voilà tout ! »

Rentrer pour une visite ? Mais la mère de Kiba a Suna, non ? Il va rentrer à Suna ? Je vois Kiba se retourner vers moi, les yeux grands ouvert. Il éteint rapidement le haut parleur pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Ah non ! S'il croit qu'il peut m'esquiver rien qu'en partant ! Je me lève pour le rejoindre. Kiba me fait signe qu'il parler au téléphone et qu'il est alors incapable de me parler. Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué ! Je lui jette un regard insistant, et attends qu'il ait terminé sa conversation avec sa mère.

Comme il a éteins le haut-parleur je n'entends pas sa mère, mais je l'entends lui, donc je pourrais comprendre la conversation.

-Rien ! Vous me manquez, voilà tout !

…

-Le plus tôt possible ! Ca t'arrange quand ?

Donc, il va vraiment rentrer à Suna ! Il ne veut pas rester ici, avec moi ? Avec tout ses amis ?

-Oui, Vendredi c'est parfait !

Vendredi… Vendredi ! Mais c'est dans deux jours ! C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Comment vais-je survivre jusque là ? S'il part déjà dans deux jours, je ne pourrais même pas lui dire au revoir correctement !

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je ne veux pas qu'il parte tout court ! C'est un cauchemar, ça ne peut pas vraiment arriver !

-Des croquettes ? Oui, oui, je le ferais. A bientôt. Passe le bonjour à Hana ! »

Kiba raccroche et je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il va retourner à Suna ! Mais c'est horrible ! Il ne peut pas faire ça, il ne peut pas me faire ça ! Kiba ne se retourne pas mais se dirige vers un placard de sa cuisine.

-Naruto ? Tu veux du thé ?

Et en plus il agit comme si de rien était ! Comme si j'allais lui faire ce plaisir ! J'attrape l'Inuzuka par le bras pour qu'il me fasse face. Je le regarde longuement dans les yeux, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Que dire ? Il le sait déjà. Et moi aussi. Il va partir, et moi je reste.

-Kiba !! Tu retournes à Suna ?

-Pas pour longtemps, juste pour me changer les idées.

Je serre les dents et comme un gamin, je tape du pied sur le sol. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'il parte pour me laisser ici. Il a toujours été la pour moi, toujours ! Depuis que nous sommes gamins, nous sommes inséparables ! Et maintenant…

-Pour combien de temps ?

-Autant de temps qu'il faudra.

Encore mieux. Donc, je ne sais pas quand on voit se revoir, et il part dans deux jours. Deux jours, pour peut-être faire mes adieux ?

Je reste silencieux. Je sens que si je dis un mot de plus, si un autre son sort de ma gorge, je craquerai. Je vais lui sortir mon excuse minable. « Tu ne peux pas partir, penses à tout ce qui t'aiment ! pense à moi et tout le tralala. » Ca ne le convaincra jamais, et je le sais mais… Je préfère tout essayer que de le laisser partir sans rien dire.

-En plus, tu ne seras pas seul ici. Il y a toujours Shikamaru et les autres…

Cette simple phrase, était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais imaginait-il de vivre sans moi ?

-Quoi ? Tu penses sérieusement m'abandonner dans cette ville ? Alors que moi je…

Alors que moi je quoi ? Je regarde Kiba. Il ne m'écoute déjà plus du tout. Il est occupé à nourrir son chien, et moi je reste là à me dire. Alors que moi je quoi ???

Devrais-je le laisser partir ? Mais il s'enfuit de Konoha, juste pour une stupide histoire de… bon, je sais que l'amour n'est pas une chose stupide, mais s'enfuir pour ne pas devoir faire face à ses problèmes c'est un peu lâche.

Si j'étais vraiment l'ami de Kiba, je ne voudrais que son bien. Et peut-être qu'un petit séjour à Suna, lui changerait les idées. Mais… je suis peut-être un peu trop égoïste sur ce coup-là. Un peu beaucoup trop.

-Kiba… Tu ne peux pas fuir tes responsabilités.

Aussitôt que ces mots avaient franchis le seuil de mes lèvres, je les regrettais amèrement. Non, je n'ai pas pu dire ça. Mon égoïsme n'a pas pu engendrer ça ! Qu'est-ce que ça va me rapporter de lui dire qu'il est lâche ? A part gâcher mes derniers instants je n'en ai aucune idée. Vraiment, je suis terrible. Egocentrique, et…

-Naruto, je veux juste… prendre un peu l'air, tu comprends ?

Je ne dis rien. J'ai honte de mon comportement et en même temps je suis en colère, parce que ces mots n'ont pas suffit à l'arrêter. Je me sens vraiment misérable.

-Tiens.

Kiba me temps une tasse de thé, et je la saisi doucement. Lorsque la mixture descend le long de ma gorge, je me sens un peu mieux. Mais je ne peux cesser de me répéter que deux jours est un adieu beaucoup trop court à mon goût. Kiba me reconduit au salon où nous nous installons dans les fauteuils rembourrés.

-Au fait, il te voulait quoi Sasuke ce matin ?

Ce subit changement de sujet me fit rougir au plus haut point. Sasuke ? Ce matin ? C'est vrai ! Je n'ai toujours pas dit à Kiba que nous sortions ensemble. (Naruto et Sasuke donc Mdr.) Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le lui dire maintenant. C'est plus gênant que je l'avais prévu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté, notre Sasu ?!

Sasu ? Où a-t-il entendu ce surnom ? Il sait tout ??? Oh, non ! C'est encore pire. S'il le sait avant que je ne le lui dise, il ne va pas arrêter de m'énerver. En plus, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des cachoteries. Comme si je ne voulais pas le lui dire intentionnellement.

-Alors ? demande Kiba insistant

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'allais te le dire mais je n'ai pas trouvé le moment approprié parce que tu as d'autres problèmes…

-Viens-en au fait ! dit Kiba d'un air posé.

Je dépose ma tasse sur la table basse pour prendre une bonne inspiration. Comment le lui dire ? Je me torture les doigts avant de lâcher d'une traite :

-Je sors avec Sasuke !

J'observe calmement la réaction de Kiba. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il ne dit rien pendant un moment.

-Eh bien, tu ne seras vraiment pas seul quand je partirai !

Je baisse le regard. Ce n'est pas que je serais seul qui me dérange, c'est parce que je serais seul sans Kiba. Nuance. Mais on ne peut rien y changer, puisqu'il retournera par tous les moyens à Suna. Même de force, je le connais bien.

-Mais ce n'est pas la même chose, tu es mon ami, si tu pars je ne…

-Oh ! Tu as vu l'heure ?

Je soupire. Il ne veut même pas de cette discussion, je le comprends. Et c'est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard. Je me demande si Sasuke est encore chez moi.

Je me lève en me dirigeant vers la porte. D'une petite voix, je dis :

-Tu as raison, je devrais partir… à demain, Kiba.

-A demain !!

Je sors de sa maison. Tiens, les rues sont déjà sombre… Je devrais me dépêcher…ou pas. Je prends la direction de ma maison d'un pas lent. Deux jours pour lui dire adieu… Est-ce vraiment tout ce qu'il me reste ? Vais-je devoir pourrir en attendant qu'il revienne ? Et s'il ne revient pas ? Non, il ne faut même pas y penser. Je n'arriverai à rien comme ça.

J'ouvre la porte de ma maison et va directement dans ma chambre.

-Naru !

Alors Sasuke était vraiment resté… Je continue mon chemin et ouvre la porte de ma chambre avant de me jeter dans mon lit. Le brun arrive juste derrière moi en courant, mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la bouche. A la place, je fourre ma tête dans le premier coussin que je rencontre. Deux jours… C'est beaucoup trop court.

-Naru, que s'est-il passé ?

Sasu s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi. Est-il inquiet ? Non, il ne doit pas être inquiet. Mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Décidément je craquerai beaucoup aujourd'hui ? Une main vient caresser ma joue et je viens l'attraper de la mienne.

-Sasu…dis-je tremblotant, il part dans deux jours

-Qui ça ? Kiba ?

Je sors ma tête de mon coussin pour me perdre dans le cou de Sasuke. Respirer son odeur devrait me calmer… Mes bras viennent s'entourer autour de la nuque de celui que j'aime tant. Mon front reposant dans ses cheveux, j'inspire profondément, mais je reste tout aussi tremblotant. Pourquoi ne puis-je me calmer ? Je dois me calmer, je dois rester neutre. Après tout, Kiba fait ça pour son bien et je suis son ami. Tout devrait bien se passer, sa mère s'occupera de lui. Un séjour chez sa famille est exactement ce dont il a besoin, alors pourquoi ne puis-je me calmer ? Moi aussi, si ça m'arrivait j'irais chez ma fami-

Mes yeux s'entrouvrent pour laisser échapper une larme. Une seule.

C'est vrai. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier. Je n'ai plus de famille. Je n'en ai jamais eu. Mais lorsque j'ai rencontré Kiba, en devenant mon meilleur ami, c'est lui qui est devenu ma famille à moi. Mon grand frère ? Ou plutôt un jumeau… Un frère. Mon frère.

Donc si ça m'arrivait, j'aurais été chez Kiba, mais là. Il s'en va. Je n'ai plus personne. Je n'ai plus de famille, je reste seul. Même si je suis entouré de gens qui m'aiment en retour, ils ne peuvent pas remplacer un frère.

Ma larme coule le long de ma joue pour terminer sur la nuque de mon brun.

-Il repart à Suna… et ne reviendra peut-être jamais.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger...

Tout va s'arranger ? Non, je ne crois pas. Je le savais depuis le début après tout. Depuis l'instant où Kiba m'a avoué sa flamme pour Neji, je savais que ça allait mal tourner. Et surtout, que Kiba ne le remarquerait que trop tard. Mais maintenant, c'est moi qui en subis les conséquences. Est-ce vraiment juste ?

Mais le pire, c'est que je comprends exactement ce qu'il ressent. Le pire, c'est que je veux qu'il reparte à Suna pour prendre l'air. Le pire c'est qu'égoïste comme je suis, je ne le veux pas. Le pire, c'est que je n'arrive même pas à me décider moi-même.

-Non. Le pire est à venir, à partir de maintenant.

Je l'avais murmuré pour moi-même, mais Sasu l'avait très bien entendu. Je le savais. Cependant, il ne dit pas un mot sur ma remarque et se contenta de me consoler. Lorsque je me dégageais brutalement, les yeux grands ouverts.

C'est la meilleure, c'est Kiba qui souffre et c'est moi que l'on console !

J'essuie rapidement la larme sur ma joue. Je ne devrais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Kiba est mon ami et je respecte sa décision.

Sasu me regarde gravement et je me force à sourire un peu pour lui. Il m'a bien aidé, quand même. Lui aussi il ne veut que mon bien. Mon sourire devient plus sincère et je me rapproche de mon brun.

-Merci, Sasu.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour être là.

Je pose mes lèvres sur celles de l'Uchiwa. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer de vivre sans lui non plus. Et pourtant je fais tout pour qu'il parte. Notre baiser devient plus profond. Et le brun m'allongea tendrement sur le lit. On était parti pour passer une belle nuit.


	18. Tout devient enfin claire

Je regarde ma montre. Il est presque l'heure encore quelques minutes. Je tapote nerveusement sur mon banc. Kiba ne part pas, tu fais une connerie ! D'accord, j'avais dit que je te laisserai partir, mais maintenant, tout est différent. Neji t'aime, bon sang.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, d'ailleurs je suis toujours un peu réticent vis-à-vis de ce changement de pensées, Neji est soi-disant tombé sous le charme de Kiba. Et si c'est vrai, pourquoi Kiba s'enfuit-il encore ?

La cloche sonne, je me précipite vers la sortie de l'école.

-Narruuuuu !

Deux bras me piègent pour me plonger dans un torse qui ne m'est pas inconnu. Je respire calmement l'odeur enivrante de Sasuke avant de dire haletant :

-Il va… partir ! 'Faut l'arrê-ter…

Une des mains de Sasuke soulève mon menton pour ensuite poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes bras entourent la nuque de mon brun et celui-ci me sert un peu plus contre lui. Je suis tout à fait calmé à présent et le sentiment de bien-être se faufile à nouveau dans mon bas-ventre.

-Neji est déjà en chemin. Allez viens.

Sasuke me tire par la main et nous nous dirigeons vers la maison de Kiba. Il va partir et je le sais. On ne peut rien y changer.

Je perds un peu le fil des évènements. Je cours, mais où ? Chez Kiba. Mais pourquoi ? Je vois un taxi partir. Il est trop tard.

Je m'arrête sans dire un mot. Entre temps, Shikamaru et Itachi nous avaient rejoins. Neji courait devant nous, mais en voyant le taxi partir, il s'arrêta jurant pour ceux qui veulent l'entendre. Je ne dis rien. Il est parti. Je le savais, il est parti.

Je me sens seul. Ma seule famille vient de me quitter. Les bras protecteurs de Sasuke viennent m'entourer.

- Donne-moi ton gsm, dit-il tendrement.

J'obéis sans me demander pourquoi il aurait besoin de mon portable. Il en a bien un non ? Je plonge ma tête dans les mèches noires et attends. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'attends. Sasuke tape un sms ? Il croit qu'il peut faire revenir Kiba avec un message ? Je laisse échapper un petit rire moqueur.

Sasuke me repousse légèrement pour pouvoir me voir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Il ne reviendra pas pour un texto. C'est inutile, rentrons.

Les autres me regardaient étrangement, mais je faisais déjà demi-tour. J'entendis juste les derniers mots de Shikamaru avant que Sasuke me rattrapa. « C'est sûrement le choc »

Le choc ? Moi ? Non, je vais très bien. Je suis juste un peu perdu pour le moment.

-Naru, ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir.

-Je ne m'en fais pas, je murmure.

Sans un mot de plus, Sasu me raccompagne chez moi. J'entre dans ma maison à la suite du brun. Il s'installe sur le canapé et m'invite sur ses genoux. Mes bras s'enroulent automatiquement autour de la nuque du brun.

-Tu sais, je vais te le ramener Kiba, d'accord ? dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Non, laisse. J'attendrai qu'il revienne.

Ma tête sur le torse de Sasuke, j'écoute les battements de son torse. C'est ma petite berceuse. Je ferme doucement les paupières pour me laisser à cette petite mélodie. Et sans que je m'en rende compte, les bras de Morphée m'avaient emporté. Loin. Très loin.

**O0o°o0O**

Le lendemain, j'ouvris les yeux dans les premières lueurs de l'après-midi. J'étais dans mon lit, seul. Evidemment. Sasuke ne dort jamais aussi tard. Pas comme moi.

Je me redresse lentement. Ma première réaction est d'aller dans la cuisine pour me faire des ramens instantanés. C'est avec un regard perdu dans mes pâtes que je commence ma journée, déjà bien entamée.

Où était Sasu ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté ? Je me sens encore un peu plus seul sans lui.

Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique qu'il est 16h00. J'ai dormi bien longtemps aujourd'hui…

Mon regard se noie dans mes pâtes et le temps passe, sans que je puisse en ressortir. Doucement je coulais au fond de mon assiette, et je ne pouvais plus en ressortir. Non, je ne faisais rien pour en ressortir. J'attendais que ça passe.

Une sonnerie me sortie de ma torpeur. Mon téléphone sonnait. Machinalement, j'allais décrocher. La voix de Sasuke se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil/

-Naruto ? J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la journée, ça va ?

Je regardais ma montre, il était 22h00. Je suis resté devant ce stupide bol pendant tout ce temps ? Une de mes mains vint frotter mes yeux et puis passer dans mes cheveux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

-Naru ?

-Désolé, je viens juste de me réveiller, je suis encore un peu fatigué, je te rappelle d'accord ?

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de Sasuke, je raccroche. Je dépose le téléphone sur la table et m'effondre dans le canapé. J'ai mal au crâne. Peut-être que si je ferme les yeux, ça va passer…

**O0o°o0O**

Une main caressant ma joue, mon nom murmuré tout doucement dans mon oreille, une chaleur me réchauffant automatiquement ; j'ouvre les yeux. La première chose que je vois est une belle paire de prunelles noires. Ensuite des lèvres qui se posent sur les miennes. Sasuke… Encore un peu endormi, je réponds au baiser. La main de l'Uchiwa caresse doucement ma nuque et me soulève pour me porter comme une jeune mariée.

-Si tu es fatigué, monte en haut, tu vas attraper froid en bas.

-Quel jour sommes-nous ?

Sasu s'assit dans le canapé et me place sur ses genoux. Je me sens beaucoup mieux quand il est là. Comme si je n'étais rien sans lui, ce qui est vrai, en partie.

-Dimanche. Il est 2 heures ; tu dormais comme un ours.

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Je me resserrais un peu plus contre lui. C'est vrai, j'ai beaucoup dormi ce week-end.

-Je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

L'Uchiwa ne dit plus rien. Il ne pensait pas que c'était la raison de mon sommeil abusif, et moi non plus. Je savais très bien, que j'étais inquiet et seul pour mon seul frère. Et pour ne pas me laisser avoir par cette solitude effrayante lorsque Sasuke n'est pas là, je me plonge dans la somnolence. Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il pense, et moi aussi. Pourtant aucun d'entre nous évoque ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot concernant Kiba.

Mais on discutait, de tout et de n'importe quoi, s'enfermant petit à petit dans notre petit monde. Les heures défilaient et à chaque minute écoulée, je me sentais un peu mieux.

La seule chose qui pouvait encore briser notre « petit monde » était le téléphone. Et il sonna. Nous étions de nouveau au départ et toute ma solitude me rattrapa d'un coup. Sasuke décrocha et je le regardais parler sans écouter réellement ce qu'il disait.

-Naruto. Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. Neji veut me parler, tu sais pour Kiba.

-D'accord.

-Ca va aller ?

-Oui, oui. Vas-y

L'Uchiwa s'exécuta. Et je restais là, à attendre son retour. Pour remplir le silence, j'allume le poste TV et attends. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas à attendre très longtemps que quelqu'un sonne à la porte. J'éteins la télévision pour courir vers la porte. Je l'ouvre d'un coup, croyant que c'est Sasuke mais à ma plus grande surprise, c'est Kiba que je vois. Mon visage reprend de la couleur.

-Kiba !

Je vois un maigre sourire sur les joues du brun, et rapidement des larmes vinrent s'y rajouter. Je tire rapidement Kiba à l'intérieur, je le pousse dans un fauteuil et va lui cherche un chocolat chaud. On va toujours mieux après un chocolat chaud. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il ai bu quelques gorgées que je lui demande la question qui me brûle sur la langue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Kiba ?

Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Que fais-tu devant chez moi ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tant de questions auxquelles j'aimerais une réponse. Cependant pour le moment je me contenterais d'une seule question. Kiba est là, et il a besoin de réconfort. Voilà tout ce qui compte pour le moment.

-Ce crétin de Neji, encore et toujours, susurre l'Inuzuka.

Je m'assieds à côté de mon meilleur pote, dont les larmes se sont taries, et il entreprend son récit. Il me raconte toutes les choses qui lui sont tombés dessus depuis son départ vendredi soir. Du départ, à la nuit passé dans les bras de Neji, en passant par l'histoire des céréales, jusqu'à ce que Kiba a découvert ce soir. Je fronce les sourcils.

Je ne savais même pas que Neji était partit à Suna. Sasuke avait du l'y envoyer en cachette. Akamaru sort du pull de son maître et se niche dans le canapé.

-Je vais toucher un mot de tout ça à Sasuke. Il ne m'en a même pas parlé de ses projets ! Et Kiba… Tout ce que tu viens de me raconter là, je trouve ça un peu louche. Neji n'a pas dit à Sasuke qu'il avait dormi une nuit avec toi dans ses bras, que vous vous êtes énormément embrassé. Il aurait pu empocher plus d'argent encore. Et surtout quand vous étiez chez vous. Tu m'as dit qu'il était lui-même surpris de t'avoir embrassé aussi sauvagement. Tu ne crois pas, qu'il est un tout petit peu attiré par toi ? Qu'il t'aime tout au fond de sa carapace mais qu'il ne le sait pas encore ? Ou qu'il le sait mais ne peut pas encore l'accepter… ?

Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. On ne peut pas faire autant pour de l'argent. Du moins, Neji ne peut être un si bon acteur si l'on sait qu'il déteste Kiba à la base.

Je regarde Kiba réfléchir en silence. Il m'a tellement manqué. C'est comme s'il avait pris une partie de moi avec lui, et qu'en revenant il me la rapportait. Je souris tendrement.

-Naruto, tu m'as manqué, dit le brun.

-Toi aussi, Kiba, toi aussi !

Et plus que tu le crois. Je suis tellement heureux qu'il soit de retour. Kiba baille.

-Tu devrais dormir, sinon tu seras crevé demain !

-Mouais, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Tu veux rester ?

Combien de fois avait-on déjà dormi chez l'un ou chez l'autre ? Tellement de fois. Quand on était petits on n'arrêtait pas de jouer jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe de fatigue. Les bons vieux temps…

-D'accord, je veux bien.

Kiba prend Akamaru dans sa main, et je le gratouille gentiment derrière les oreilles (les oreilles d'Akamaru donc…^^) Après quoi j'emmène le brun dans la chambre d'ami. Enfin, sa chambre quasiment et je le laisse à ses pensées.

**O0o°o0O**

-Kiba ! Grouille-toi ! On va être en retard !

Kiba arrive en courant et nous continuons notre course vers le lycée. On traverse la grille juste à temps. Lorsque l'on ouvre la porte, la leçon a déjà commencé. Mais lorsque Notre professeur, Iruka, voulait nous gronder pour notre retard, il était coupé par le brouhaha des élèves de sa classe.

-Et, mais c'est Kiba !

-Il est revenu de Suna ?

-Déjà ! Il faut fêter ça !!

Tous les élèves se levèrent pour accueillir le pauvre Kiba et j'en profite pour me faufiler vers ma place. Kiba est encore assailli par l'assemblée, mais mon regard se perd à travers la fenêtre. Oui, il est là. Sasuke est en gymnastique dans la cour de l'école. D'ailleurs alertés par le bruit de notre classe, toute sa classe à lui nous observait. Nos regards se croisaient et je le vis assez longtemps pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait vivre une sacrée conversation après les cours.

Et puis, Kiba regagna sa place et le cours repris son cour.

-Kiba, tu rentres chez toi ?

-Mouais et toi ? Me réponds le brun/

-Je… vais parler à Sasuke.

Kiba se tendit et le sérieux reprit possession de sa figure. Mais il faut bien que je parle à Sasuke un jour non ? Que je comprenne au moins pourquoi ce crétin a fait une chose pareille ! C'est inimaginable. Vraiment. Kiba hocha de la tête.

-J'y vais, à demain !

-A demain, répondis-je peu enthousiaste à la discussion qui m'attend.

Je regarde l'Inuzuka partir et cherche rapidement mon brun des yeux. S'il se cache, il pourra s'attendre à quelque chose, il peut en être certain. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, et deux bras entourèrent ma taille affectueusement.

-Naru ? Chuchota Sasuke dans mon oreille.

Je l'ignore. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Mais la fureur m'empêche de prononcer un mot. Tout ce que j'arrivais à faire sans commencer à crier sur l'Uchiwa était de détacher les bras et d'avancer. Mieux vaut s'éloigner de l'école avant de crier. Il ne faut pas que tout l'établissement soit au courant.

Sasuke me rattrapa rapidement pour se placer devant moi.

-Naru… Ne me dis pas que tu es fâché ! Allez, Naru…

Pour toute réponse, je le fusillais du regard et l'entrainais avec moi plus loin dans la rue. Au coin de la première rue, je pris une grande inspiration essayant de me calmer un tant soit peu.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? dis-je sèchement.

Sasuke me regardait avec étonnement avant de s'adosser au mur d'une maison.

-Mais, j'ai fait ça pour toi ! Kiba n'était même pas partit depuis un week-end et c'était déjà l'apocalypse dans ton cas ! Tu aurais du te voir, à bout de force, incapable, et…

Je fermais les yeux. Il a fait ça pour moi. J'aurais du m'en douter, maintenant, tout ceci est de ma faute. Je suis responsable du malheur de mon meilleur pote. C'est de mieux en mieux.

-Naru…

Sasuke s'était rapproché de moi et ses mains emprisonnaient lentement mon menton. Bientôt je sentis son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Mais il croît sincèrement que je vais le laisser partir gentiment s'il me dit que c'était pour moi qu'il a fait tout ce baratin ? Je recule brutalement. Coupant ainsi notre contact. Il ne m'aurait pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas près à le pardonner pour ce qu'il a fait.

-Payer Neji ? C'est comme ça que tu m'aide ? En brisant le cœur de mon ami ?!

Mon contrôle sur la colère dérapait et mon ton haussa considérablement. Sasuke grimaça avant de reculer à son tour. Mais je n'allais certainement pas le laisser partir ave si peu de réprimandes.

-Non mais, tu te rends compte ?! Tu as payé Neji pour qu'il prétende être amoureux de Kiba ?! Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il allait revenir ici et tout serait comme avant ?

-Naru, calme-toi. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres moyens pour te rendre plus heureux, et je-

-Ah oui ? Rien d'autres ? Alors me rendre heureux signifie prendre le bonheur des autres ?!

Ma main se posa sur mes yeux. Non mais, il le fait exprès où…

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait fait une chose pareille. Payer Neji pour me rendre heureux.

Le calme s'installa rapidement entre nous et j'essayais de me calmer. Dos à Sasuke, je ne le vis pas se rapproché pour m'enlacer à nouveau.

-Ecoutes, Naru. Je ne voulais vraiment que ton bonheur. Tu ne sais pas combien tu comptes pour moi…

-Apparemment pas beaucoup, si tu n'as toujours pas compris que mon bonheur est aussi celui de mon meilleur pote.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Sa tête se posa dans le creux de mon cou et je sentis sa respiration contre ma nuque. Un long moment passait avant qu'il ne me relâcha. Je me retournais aussitôt vers lui, le regard encore rempli de colère.

-Tu es encore fâché ? demanda-t-il suppliant.

Seul mon regard aurait suffit pour le lui faire comprendre. Sasuke soupira avant de se triturer les cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts.

Je serai encore fâché longtemps, mais… Le cœur n'y était plus vraiment. D'accord il avait fait quelque chose de vraiment grave, et d'accord je serai encore fâché pendant des décennies… Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait que mon bien. Que j'aille mieux. Et ça c'était pardonnable, ou ?

J'avançais vers Sasuke et posais une main sur sa joue de porcelaine. Son regard tomba aussitôt dans le mieux, et je frissonnais un peu.

-Je ne te pardonnerai jamais je pense…

Sasuke soupira en baissant le regard. Il a des regrets, c'est déjà ça.

-Mais, tu ne voulais que mon bien, et j'ai toujours su que ton cerveau était petit, alors il se pourrait que tu sois un tout petit peu pardonné. Mais rien qu'un peu !

Un sourire se figea sur les joues du brun. Et il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et je répondais avec plaisir à son baiser, sa main caressant déjà ma tignasse blonde, et la mienne toujours posée sur sa joue.

**O0o°o0O**

Je ramène Kiba chez lui. Il est complètement bourré. Mais vraiment totalement saoulé. Je n'aurais pas du l'emmener à cette bourrade. Enfin bon, il est trop tard pour avoir des regrets de toute façon. Il est quand même drôle quand il est saoul. Il n'arrête pas de blablater sur des araignées mange-homme. Et puis il a foncé comme un con contre la porte alors qu'elle était fermée. Et maintenant, je dois laver le vomi qu'il a répandu sur son tapis. Je soupire avant de prendre le sceau et l'éponge. Il va vraiment devoir me repayer ça !

Je me dirige vers le salon pour remarquer que Kiba s'est réveiller.

-Ah Kiba, t'es réveillé !

Kiba se retourne brusquement pour me fusiller du regard. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Il pointe vers la tâche sur le tapis et dit d'une voix sèche :

-C'est quoi ça ?! Franchement, tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool !

Je regarde Kiba avec des grands yeux. Je commence déjà à avoir un tic nerveux. C'est _moi_ qui ai fait ça ? C'est _moi_ qui ne tiens pas l'alcool ? Mais ça ne va pas à la tête ? Je nettoie même ce qu'il a répandu sur le tapis !

-Moi ? Mais c'est toi qui a fait ça ! Tu étais bourré et je t'ai ramené chez toi ! Souviens-toi !!

Je dépose le sceau de javel à côté de moi sur le sol et fixe le brun. Manquerait plus qu'il me crie dessus pour quelque chose que je n'ai même pas fait !

-C'est la meilleure ! Je nettoie même tes traces et toi tu…

-Ah bon ?

Kiba baisse la tête perdu dans ses réflexions. Je le regarde abasourdis. Comment peut-on oublier- en fait non. On oublie souvent de s'être bourré la gueule, mais quand même. M'accuser alors que je n'ai rien avoir là-dedans… C'est un peu fort, non ?

- Merci Naruto, pour ton aide.

-Pas de souci, et puis tu étais drôle ! Tu barbotais quelque chose sur une araignée mangeuse d'humains… trop drôle…

Kiba ne dit rien et m'aide à nettoyer les tâches sur le tapis. Un lourd silence pèse dans le salon, personne ne dit mot pendant qu'on nettoie. Pas un son ne vient briser ce vide.

C'es pourquoi, lorsque la sonnerie du Gsm de Kiba sonne, nous sursautons tout les deux. Kiba se précipite sur son portable. D'ailleurs, il sort du salon. Quelques secondes après, la sonnerie de mon propre portable sonne et je décroche.

« -Naruto ? Kiba est avec toi ?demande Neji

-Bah oui, pourquoi ?

-Je l'ai cherché partout ! J'étais avec lui, et pis il s'est évanoui, donc je suis parti envoyer un paquet à la poste pour lui, et quand je suis revenu il n'était plus là ! Disparu !

-On est partit boire un coup, et il était bourré.

-Quoi ??Il est vraiment là, hein ?dit Neji

-Oui, il est ici.

-Et il va bien ?

- Complètement bourré jte dis ! Bien sûr qu'il va mieux. Tu vas venir ?

-Oui, reste avec lui s'il te plaît. Me supplie Neji.

-Ok pas de problèmes. Je le surveillerais oui.

-Et ne part pas avant que je pointe le bout de mon nez !

-D'ac', je ne partirais pas avant que tu n'arrives…

-Tu reste là hein ? rajoute encore le brun

-OUI ! C'est bon, jte dis ! »

Je raccroche furieusement au téléphone. Il est énervant quand il s'y met. Kiba est revenu et il était livide. Il a sans doute compris avoir fait une grosse connerie. Au moins, je ne devrais pas le lui expliquer.

- Il est toujours comme ça Neji ?

Kiba me regarde avec inquiétude. Il s'assied devant moi et reprend son nettoyage. Il frottait frénétiquement le sol sans se détacher du tapis. La tâche avait déjà disparu depuis longtemps, mais il continuait à frotter. Comme s'il essayait d'échapper à cette conversation !

-Alors ? Insistai-je

Kiba lâche son éponge pour prendre une grande inspiration.

-D'accord, je sais ! J'ai agi comme un con ! Je l'avoue, mais je pensais qu'il s'était barré sans moi. Sérieux ! Je me suis réveillé, et il n'y avait personne !! Jte jure que je ne savais pas ! Et pis, la bourrade, bah c'était surement parce que j'étais en colère contre lui ! Mais maintenant je comprends ma faute, alors s'il te plaît m'engueule pas !!!

Son regard se faisait suppliant. Et moi je le regardais bêtement. Mais je ne voulais que savoir si Neji était toujours comme ça ! D'ailleurs, ils se sont réconciliés ? Ils sont à nouveau ensemble ? Enfin, à nouveau… Ils sont plutôt enfin ensemble ?

Je me lève pour ranger le sceau d'eau de javel.

-Tu n'es pas fâché ? Me demande Kiba.

-Si, mais je ne vais rien dire.

-Pourquoi ?

Sans répondre, je me contente de pointer vers la porte d'entrée. La sonnerie retentit. Neji est arrivé, et je ne dois plus resté ici. Ils doivent se débrouiller seuls maintenant.

Je cours vers la porte et l'ouvre. Neji me regarde avec de grands yeux.

-Où est-il ?

-Dans la cuisine, mais ne l'amoche pas trop. Il se fait vraiment des remords…

Neji me bouscule pour rentrer et je sors de la maison en soupirant. Ca va chauffer pour Kiba. Mais ce n'est plus mon combat. Du moins je l'espère.

Je m'enfonce dans les rues encore noires de la soirée. Je men vais retrouver Sasuke ? Oui, pourquoi pas. Je me promène jusqu'à la porte de sa maison, mais les lumières sont éteintes. Il dort déjà ? Tant pis, je rentre chez moi. Arrivé à la porte de mon chez moi, je remarque les lumières allumées dans mon salon. Soit, j'ai oublié d'éteindre, soit Sasuke est à la maison. J'entre rapidement et deux bras m'accueillirent chaleureusement.

-Tu en as pris du temps, tu étais où ? demanda le brun.

-Chez Kiba.

Le brun m'invitait dans mon salon et je remarquais qu'il n'était pas seul, mais que Shikamaru et Itachi se trouvait également dans le salon. Je les saluai d'un signe de la main avant de regarder Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?

-On t'attendait, expliqua le brun, on croît que Neji s'est finalement aperçus de ses sentiments pour Kiba.

-Je sais, il est chez lui en ce moment pour l'engueuler.

Les trois autres me regardaient avec étonnement. Et j'entrepris de leur expliquer toute l'histoire confortablement assis dans mon canapé. Je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps de finir mon histoire, mon portable sonna. Je décrochais aussitôt. C'était Kiba.

« Naruto, je m'en vais. Dit-il »

Je raccroche rapidement et me lève précipitamment. Les autres me regardent sans dire mot. Mes yeux croisent ceux de Sasuke et je sors de la maison. Je cours à travers les rues. Arrivé à la maison de Kiba, le brun m'ouvre. M'avait-il guetté ? Probablement. J'entre et il m'explique tout. Tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur et la raison de son départ. Je ne comprends pas tout à fait. Neji fait semblant de l'aimer, encore ? Pour l'embêter ?

J'hoche la tête silencieusement avant de prendre le brun dans mes bras.

- Dés que je me suis établi, je t'appelle.

- Oui, et je viendrais te rendre visite avec Sasuke, d'accord ?

Le brun acquiesçait. Et je prenais Akamaru dans mes bras, lui aussi. Il va me manquer le petit bout de chou. Ils vont me manquer tout les deux… Et puis soudain, une idée parcouru mon esprit. Une drôle d'idée qui arrangerait peut-être les choses.

-Kiba. Et si tu partais pour une ou deux semaines et que l'on filmait la réaction de Neji pour savoir s'il t'aime vraiment ou pas ? Sans lui en parler, bien sûr. En cachette ?

Le brun me regardait perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'un sourire se plaqua sur ses lèvres, je compris qu'il était tout à fait d'accord. Et on conclu un marché.

Nous allions filmer Neji pendant les deux semaines à venir, et Kiba reviendrait pour regarder les films et décider si oui ou non, il resterait. Content de cet arrangement, je me promettais de faire de mon mieux. Je mettrais Sasuke au courant et Shikamaru et Itachi aussi. Ensemble, on ne pouvait que réussir. Maintenant, il ne nous fallait que les bonnes réactions de la part de Neji…

**Désolée du retard. Mais j'ai écris le dernier chapitre avant celui-ci pour une raison qui me reste encore inconnue. Mais bon, pour me faire pardonnée, je publier les deux derniers chapitre en même temps ! J'espère que vous aimerez. Et j'espère que cette fin-ci sera enfin la bonne. Pour TOUS ^^**

**Bisous !**

**Mira**


	19. Ce qui se passe dans la tête à Neji

Je regarde le plafond d'un air vague. Le jour se lève, et je n'ai pas su fermé l'œil de la nuit. Comment a-t-il pu me faire une chose pareil ce salop ? Il n'y a que moi qui puisse faire ça ! Depuis le départ, ce n'était que moi qui pouvais me foutre de la gueule de ce naïf. Et puis au moment où j'allais faire la plus grosse enroule du siècle pour le mettre en colère, il disparaît. Juste comme ça. Il part de Konoha. Pour aller où ? Je n'en sais rien. Une chose est sure, il n'est pas à Suna. Ou alors il est encore plus crétin que je ne le pensais.

…

Non, il n'est pas rentré chez lui, c'est certain. Mais Naruto refuse de me dire où il est partit. J'ai soi-disant été un gros salaud, et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. Kiba est partit. Que vais-je faire maintenant ? Avec quoi vais-je m'occuper ? Qui va me distraire ?

…

Toutes ces pensées m'ennuient ; je me lève pour ouvrir les volets en grand. Le soleil est éblouissant. Presque comme à Suna.

…

Mais quel salop ! Il me pourri la vie et maintenant je ne peux même pas arrêter de penser à lui ?! Il faut que je m'occupe, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je ne vais le laisser gâcher mon week-end non plus !

…

Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je vais dans la salle de bain pour m'asperger la figure avec de l'eau. Le liquide coule le long de ma nuque et me chatouille l'omoplate. Quelques gouttes perlent le long de ma gorge pour suivre l'exemple de la première. Doucement, mais yeux se rencontrent dans la glace. De quoi ai-je l'air, comme ça ? Pitoyable… Je parie que c'est ce que voulait ce stupide chien que je me sente misérable. Eh bien, ce n'est pas près d'arrivé parce que je… parce que je… Merde !!

Je frappe violemment de mon poing contre le miroir. Mais ma colère est trop grande pour un seul coup, alors je continue de frapper jusqu'à ce que le miroir rende grâce et me laisse avec des grosses coupures ensanglantés sur mon poing.

Merde, merde, merde !!

…

Je passe mes doigts en dessous de l'eau avant de placer des bandages sur mes coupures. Pas besoin de désinfectant. C'est pour les faibles, qui ne savent pas endurer la douleur.

…

C'est pour quelqu'un comme ce crétin qui a cru qu'il pouvait partir comme ça. Changer la face. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait au juste ? Que je pleurerais mon sort ? Que je sois au bord du gouffre parce qu'il ma quitté ? Parce qu'il croyait peut-être que je l'aime ? Laissez-moi rire !! Je veux juste le retrouver pour lui casser le nez comme il se le mérite.

…

Je ne prends pas le temps de ramasser les morceaux de verres éparpillés dans toute la salle de bain et m'habille rapidement. Pas envie de rester coincé dans ma chambre toute la journée non plus ! Faut que je prenne l'air. Quelqu'un toque à la porte de ma chambre et je vais ouvrir rapidement. Hinata est debout devant la porte et d'un air timide elle demande :

-Neji ! Tu vas bien ? J'ai entendu un bruit et je croyais que… enfin…

La fille commença à se triturer les doigts. Pfff… quelle emmerdeuse, celle-là aussi ! Je la pousse sur le côté pour passer.

-Nejiii ! Ta main !

C'est en soupirant que je sors de la maison.

**O0o°o0O**

Neji sort de la maison. Et un large sourire parcoure mes lèvres. Que s'est-il fait à la main ? Laissez-moi deviner. Cet idiot a frappé trop fort sur le mur ? J'entre sans ménagement dans sa chambre mais il n'y a rien de casser. Un peu intriguée, j'entre dans la salle de bain. En voyant le miroir cassé, je ne pu m'empêcher de soupirer. Ah là là… Il n'apprendra donc jamais rien…

Je sors un téléphone de ma poche et compose le numéro, que je connais déjà par cœur. Ils vont adorer ça ! En attendant que mon interlocuteur décroche, j'entre dans la salle de bain. Je grimpe sur le tabouret pour chercher quelque chose au-dessus de l'armoire. Ah le voilà.

« -Allô ? Hinata ?

-Au bonjour Sasuke. Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non. Il y a du nouveau ? »

Je prends la caméra dans ma main pour l'ouvrir, sortir la cassette et en mettre une nouvelle. Après quoi je remets la caméra à sa place au dessus de l'armoire. En descendant du tabouret, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Tout ceci est un jeu pour moi. Une sorte de vengeance personnelle envers ce crétin de Neji.

« -Du nouveau ? Laisse-moi voir… il a cassé le miroir de la salle de bain de son poing et s'est enfui de la maison ?

-Vraiment ?!

-Exactement comme je viens de te le dire »

Je me dirige vers la chambre de Neji et grimpe sur son lit où se trouve un autre placard. Je sors la caméra cachée et retire également la cassette pour en mettre une autre.

« -Shikamaru et Itachi le suivent ? Je demande

-Oui avec une caméra aussi.

-Bien. Je t'envoie les vidéos maintenant ?

-D'accord. A tantôt. »

Je raccroche pour ranger mon portable. Haaaa… Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour mon cousin-chéri adoré ;…

**O0o°o0O**

Hinata est vraiment ennuyeuse quand elle s'y met. Bon qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je vais au parc ?

Je parcours les rues bondées de la matinée. Ça sent le samedi matin. Tout les villageois font leurs courses matinales à travers les stands du marché, tout les enfants crient en jouant à leurs jeux débiles, tout le monde est heureux. Ça me répugne. Comment peut-on être aussi joyeux, alors que…

…

Alors que rien.

…

Je décide brusquement d'aller à la bibliothèque. Voilà. Un bon livre, c'est ce qu'il me faut. Je marche rapidement sur les trottoirs les moins peuplés. Lorsqu'une vieille sortie de nulle part sort d'un coin sombre avec des bouquets énormes de roses.

-Une rose pour monsieur ? Aujourd'hui elles ne sont pas chères !! Que 5 € pour 2 roses !

Non mais ce n'est pas vrai. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir acheter des roses ?! J'essaye de passer, mais la dame me bloque le passage.

-Allez monsieur ! Ne soyez pas timide ! Je sais très bien que vous voulez une rose ! Pas chère qui de plus est !

D'un regard assassin je toise la vieille mais elle ne semble pas alertée pour autant.

-Si vous ne me laissez pas passer, j'appelle la police pour harcèlement.

Ma voix était aussi froide que souhaité. Et mon regard de plus en plus noir, finit par convaincre la dame de me laisser le passage. Vexée, elle commença à se plaindre sur le manque de politesse dans la nouvelle jeunesse. Et tout le blabla dont je n'ai pas besoin. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je me dépêche de trouver cette bibliothèque. Quand j'entre, je remarque qu'ils ont re-décorés l'ensemble du bâtiment. La tapisserie autrefois bleue était maintenant complètement rose bonbon. Des ballons tout aussi rose recouvraient les murs de la salle et des filles de tout les âges piaillaient comme des folles à travers les couloirs.

…

Un auteur célèbre doit être là et signer tout les livres. Génial… c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait encore aujourd'hui, des cris de filles en manque de signature. *ironie*

…

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je traverse les rangées pour chercher de quoi lire dans celle que je préfère. Soudain un titre éveille ma curiosité « Une fourmi sanglante ».

…

Je n'ai jamais vu ou lu des choses sur une fourmi sanglante mais bon, essayons quand même. J'ouvre le livre, feuillète avant de tomber sur la première page. Dés que mes yeux rencontrent les mots composant le titre, je referme directement le bouquin pour le ranger à nouveau dans l'étagère.

Je prends un autre livre intitulé « le roi de la connerie »

A nouveau, à la seule vue du titre je referme le livre pour en chercher un autre. Et s'en suivi une recherche désespérée à travers les étagères, mais à chaque fois, le titre en disait long sur le livre mais surtout, il disait toujours la même chose, cette chose que je ne voulais plus entendre. Cette même chose que j'essayais désespérément de fuir depuis plus ou moins deux semaines.

...

Je me dirige lentement vers la bibliothécaire, qui, derrière son bureau, distribuait des petites cartes roses. Mais quel auteur dérangerait autant cette pauvre bibliothèque ? Autant de rose est insupportable ! La bibliothécaire se tourne vers moi avec son petit sourire.

-N'y a-t-il pas un seul livre dans cette bibliothèque qui ne parle pas de romance ?

La bibliothécaire me regarde d'abord un peu étonnée par mon ton, mais un sourire finit tout de même par tomber sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis désolée, mon garçon, mais aujourd'hui nous sommes la saint-valentin ! Et la bibliothèque vient d'être réarrangée, pour ce jour spécial. Si tu veux un livre dépourvu de romance revient la semaine prochaine !

La… saint-valentin ??? C'est aujourd'hui ?!

…

Je recule du comptoir pour promptement sortir de cet enfer rose. Maintenant que j'y pense, cette vieille qui voulait me vendre des roses, toutes ces personnes joyeuses dans le marché, la bibliothèque complètement rose ! J'aurais du y penser, non mais quel idiot je fais !

…

Je me promène sans but précis. J'atterris dans le parc. J'ai d'ailleurs à peine fait quelques pas que des couples à l'eau de rose, s'embrassent tout le long de l'endroit public. Je rebrousse chemin d'un air rageur. Mais comment se fait-il que je dois sans cesse penser à ce crétin ! Suis-je tellement en colère contre lui ? Ou est-ce juste l'idée qu'il va passer sa saint-valentin seul sans que je vienne lui botter le cul correctement jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure ?

…

N'importe où je vais, je vois toujours des couples partout. Ca devient exaspèrent. Tellement exaspèrent que je décide de rentrer chez moi. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, je ne peux pas supporter toute cette romance dans l'air. Je rentre chez moi, voilà tout.

…

Arrivé devant ma maison, je reste debout sur le seuil de la porte. Un cœur rose est accroché sur la porte avec une notice rose « joyeuse saint-valentin Neji ! ». Je ne sais pas qui c'est qui a collé sa sur ma porte, mais si jamais je l'attrape, je risque de péter un câble.

…

Sans m'attarder plus longuement à contempler ce déchet, je l'arrache pour le jeter intentionnellement sur le sol. En entrant dans la maison, je sens une drôle d'odeur parcourir mes narines. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette puanteur ?

…

De la lavande ?! Et des roses ?! Mais qui… ? Si c'est Hinata qui est derrière tout ça, je jure que…

J'entre dans le salon qui est recouvert de fleur. Au plafond, sur les murs, au sol et même dans les étagères ! Et une grande pancarte traversait toute la salle et sur cette pancarte était écrit : « Bonne saint-valentin, Neji ! Je t'aime, mon nounours-en-sucre-rosi-net »

Oh non… Ce surnom, ça ne pouvait qu'être…

**O0o°o0O**

Il sort du train et c'est avec des cris de joies que je capte son attention. Je le vois il arrive en courant. Ca fait tellement longtemps deux semaines ! Mais je suis tellement content que Kiba et Akamaru sont revenus. Kiba était encore loin de nous, mais il se rapproche rapidement. Sasuke me sert un peu plus contre lui.

-Sasu ?

Le brun ne dit rien et se contente de regarder mon meilleur pote et son chien arriver. Pourtant je le voyais bien cet air contrarié dans son regard. Je me retourne vers mon Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sasu ? Dis-je d'une petite voix en mettant mes bras autour de son cou.

- Je suppose que je dois vous laissez pour vos retrouvailles. A tantôt. Ou plutôt à demain.

Sasuke commençait à me lâcher pour s'en aller mais je le retins.

-Allez, soit pas jaloux… Je serais entièrement à toi ce soir, d'accord ?

Le brun me regardait tendrement et je m'adressais un petit sourire. L'Uchiwa déposa un petit baisé sur la joue avant de partir.

-A ce soir, alors…

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'une tornade brune me sauta au cou.

-NARRRUUUTTOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!

-KIIIIIIBBBAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!

Je serrais l'Inuzuka joyeusement contre moi et ébouriffait un peu ses cheveux. Le brun, lui, me chatouilla. Voilà qui annonçait de belles retrouvailles ! Je reconnais bien là mon Kiba. Celui avec qui j'ai été potes depuis tout jeune, pas celui qui a été complètement démoralisé…

-Alors, tu vas mieux on dirait !

-Ca tu peux le dire bien fort !

Le brun mit un bras sur mon épaule et nous sortions de la gare avec un chien blanc sur la tête.

…

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez moi, nous nous installâmes avec des bouteilles de bières dans le fauteuil de mon salon.

Kiba me regardait amusé tandis que mon regard était plus sérieux.

-Tu es vraiment près pour regarder la réaction de Neji pendant ces deux semaines ?

Akamaru sauta sur les genoux de son maître pour se faire câliner. Kiba s'exécuta sans lâcher mes yeux de son regard. Un sourire parcourra ses lèvres. Il me semblait être près mais… je ne sais pas. Le voir si joyeux ne m'a pas du tout donné envie de le revoir dans la dépression. Il est de nouveau heureux. Je ne veux pas qu'il gâche tout cela pour une vidéo…

-Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, quand le ferais-je ? Allez montre moi ça…

Je prends résolu, d'une main ma télécommande pour enclencher la cassette. Et on regarde. Enfin, Kiba regarde, moi j'observe sa réaction. Il semble être devenu beaucoup plus sérieux. Mais aucune larme et aucun signe de dépression était visible. Ouf. Ca de réussi. Encore faut-il que les réactions de Neji sont les bonnes. J'observe momentanément l'écran.

Neji est dans sa salle de bain en train de casser un miroir….

Euh… Je crois qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter de ce côté-là…

Kiba se leva un sourire étrange pendu aux lèvres.

Ou peut-être que si…

**O0o°o0O**

-MOON NOUNOUUUUUUURS !!!!!!!! cria la fille aux macarons.

Oh non, oh non, oh non OH NON ! Mais qui a laissé entré cette folle ? Mais qu'ai-je encore fait pour mériter une chose pareille ? (sans compter Kiba bien sûr) La fille sautilla dans toute la pièce pour se pendre à mon cou. Elle croit que je suis son porte-manteau ? Ou une espèce de Koala ???

-Tenten ! Lâche-moi !!

-Oh, Neji tu es rentré ! Cette jolie demoiselle à voulu te voir, alors je l'ai laissée rentrée.

Hinata arrivait avec des gâteaux et de la limonade. Sur son visage flottait un sourire. Mais pas n'importe quel sourire. Je le connais très bien, c'est un sourire secret de la famille Hyûga. Pour d'autres personnes, il pourrait avoir l'air gentil ou sympathique, mais en vérité, il est tout sauf sympathique ! Elle cachait bien son jeu, celle-là. Mais elle me le paiera. Oh ouiii. Elle va me le payer très cher même. Mais d'abord faut-il que je sorte vivant d'ici.

-Tenten sort de ma maison. Je ne veux pas te voir.

La fille me lâcha subitement pour me regarder avec tendresse.

-Oh je sais pardon. Hinata m'a tout dit. Tu ne dois pas être timide !! J'attendrais que tu sois près pour ce genre de choses, et tant que…

Hinata lui a tout dit. Tout ? Que lui a-t-elle raconté à cette folle ? Que j'ai peur des relations ? Que je suis timide et pas près pour ce genre de choses ??? Aaah mais elle va me rendre fou !

Calme-toi Neji, calme-toi.

-Tenten. Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerais jamais. Compris ?

-Mais, mais tu voulais m'embrasser !!!

La fille commençait à s'inquiéter. Manquait plus que ça. Elle va pleurer et mouiller mon T-shirt pour rien. Et je devrais me changer pour cette débilité. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour éviter ça ? La brunette me tirait la manche de mon pull. Des larmes se perdaient déjà dans ses yeux. Oh non… Pfffff….

-Je ne voulais pas t'embrasser.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne te crois pas !

Je soupire avant de lâcher d'une traite :

-Je voulais juste t'embrasser pour énerver Kiba. Voilà t'es contente ?

La fille aux macarons s'écroula au sol pour pleurer. Très bien. Il faut s'enfuir avant qu'elle ne remarque mon absence. Doucement je longe les murs pour rejoindre ma chambre. Lorsque j'entendis un toussotement, je fixais Tenten pour être sûr qu'elle n'ait pas remarquée mon absence. C'était Hinata, elle se tenait à côté de moi et secouait négativement sa tête.

-Tssss… Tu voulais l'embrasser pour énerver Kiba ? Et pourquoi voulais-tu l'énerver au juste ?

Je me retourne vers Hinata, piquer au vif. Pourquoi je voulais l'énerver ? Mais quelle question ! Je voulais l'énerver parce que … Parce que…

-Pour le rendre jaloux peut-être ?

Je jetais un regard noir à ma cousine. Et moi qui la croyais innocente. Elle me le paiera très cher.

-Toi et moi, on reparlera. Dis-je menaçant

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Avec Tenten ? Je suis sûre qu'elle sera très intéressée par la conversation ;…

Si mes yeux aurait pu tuer du simple regard, Hinata ne serait plus de ce monde. J'ouvre doucement la porte de ma chambre pour la refermer tout aussi doucement derrière moi. Ce n'est pas vrai. Est-ce que cette folle était entrée dans ma chambre ? Des fleurs étaient éparpillées sur mon lit et plusieurs chaises avaient été rajoutées dans ma chambre. A quoi bon ?

C'est en soupirant que je vais jeter les fleurs par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Après quoi, je m'installe dos à la porte sur une chaise de façon à pouvoir mettre mon menton sur le dossier. Elle va encore chialer combien de temps avant qu'elle ne remarque que je suis déjà partit ? Combien de précieuses secondes de paix ai-je encore devant moi ?

…

Je ferme mes yeux. Toute cette journée m'a fatigué. Les roses, la bibliothèque, la saint-valentin. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce jour festif. Un vrai gaspillage de fleur et d'argent. Ca ne sert absolument pas aux gens de s'avouer leur amour, c'est tout à fait ridicule.

…

La porte s'ouvre ainsi que mes yeux. Mais je ne me retourne pas. C'est Tenten. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire pour qu'elle parte ? C'est exaspèrent….

Je réfléchissais à une manière de la repousser sans trop d'effort lorsque deux mains se placèrent devant mes yeux. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Je sais très bien que c'est elle ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va me surprendre !

- Tenten, je te l'ai déjà dit, lâche-moi les basques ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, ok ?! C'était juste pour énerver Kiba, maintenant va jouer à tes petits jeux ailleurs !

Je mets mes mains sur celles qui recouvrent mes yeux pour les retirer. Tiens. Ces mains sont beaucoup plus grandes que celles de la fille aux macarons. Ce n'est pas Tenten ?! Mais alors qui ça peut être ?

- Pour m'énerver, hein ? Je vois… Pourquoi voulais-tu à ce point m'énerver ?

Cette voix… C'est Kiba ! Il est revenu, il est revenu !!! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il est revenu !

Sans me retourner pour vérifier si c'était bien lui, je lâchais ses mains pour reposer mon menton sur le dossier de ma chaise.

Kiba s'assit sur une chaise à côté de moi, mais je ne dis rien et continu à fixer un point devant moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ? Et pourquoi est-il revenu ?!

-Alors… ça va ? demanda le brun

Je ne réagis pas. Kiba se balance légèrement sur sa chaise en sifflotant. Il ne semble pas dérangé par mon silence. Mais quelque chose est différent chez lui. Il semble beaucoup plus… joyeux. L'envie me prend de tourner la tête pour vérifier que c'était bien Kiba qui était assis à côté de moi dans ma chambre, mais je me retins. Pourquoi voudrais-je le regarder ??

-Ça fait longtemps dis-moi, repris Kiba, on ne s'est plus vu depuis quoi, deux semaines ?

Je ne dis toujours rien. Je garde mon silence, précieusement. Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose à la situation.

Pourquoi est-il joyeux à ce point ?! Ça va me rendre fou. Il part comme ça du jour au lendemain et puis il revient, deux semaines plus tard, tout joyeux ? C'est tout simplement… Aaaah ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours penser à luiiii ?!

-Et ça va, la vie ? Pas trop dure ? Continua le brun.

Devant un nouveau silence de ma part, le brun soupira bruyamment et se leva. Je cru d'abord qu'il allait partir, mais au contraire le brun vînt s'installer devant moi. Il s'allongea dans mon lit pour plonger son regard dans le mien. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il dit :

-Héééééééééééééééééé… on croirait que t'ai fâché ? Bah tu sais, je dois t'avouer un truc.

Je suis peut-être parti, mais c'était la meilleure décision que j'ai prise!

La meilleure décision qu'il ait prise ? Mais pour qui se prend-il au juste ? Il veut me mettre en rogne ?? J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire ce que je pense, mais il étend brusquement ses jambes pour les croisés sur mon lit. Non, mais il se croît où ? L'Inuzuka continue :

-Je peux à nouveaux penser clairement et je suis devenu le moi qui avait disparu à cause de tes… enfin bon. Toutes ces semaines passées sans toi mon vraiment fait un bien fou. Je suis tellement heureux d'être partit…

Cette dernière remarque achevait de me mettre en colère et je me levai, bousculant ma chaise au passage. Je me dirigeais ver le brun d'un regard noir et le souleva par le col. Pour qui se prenait-il se merdeux ? Mais au lieu de lire la peur dans le regard du brun, un sourire parcouru ses lèvres.

-Mais je dois t'avouer un truc. Même si j'avais Akamaru, même si j'avais Naruto au portable, même si je me sentais beaucoup mieux… tu m'as manqué le plus, Neji. Ouaip, je ne pourrais décidément pas vivre sans toi, c'est tout. C'est un peu plus supportable qu'auparavant mais… non.

De surprise, je lâche le col du brun. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je ne sus plus quoi dire. Ni quoi faire. Je sais depuis quelques temps que Kiba m'aime, mais cet aveux me chamboule et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai comme on dirait des papillons dans le ventre. Pourquoi maintenant ? Ça ne m'aide vraiment pas.

Mon bras retombe mollement contre mon corps et Kiba se lève pour se mettre face à moi. Un petit rire lui échappa.

- T'as l'air trop drôle, tu devrais te voir dans une glace !

J'aimerais bien. Mais je ne peux pas pour deux raisons. De un, je n'ai plus de glace parce que je l'ai cassé ce matin. Et de deux, je ne saurais pas bougé parce que c'est la première fois que j'entends le rire cristallin de Kiba. Il a un beau rire.

-Je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes, dit soudainement Kiba d'une voix moins joyeuse, mais plutôt sérieuse, mais laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, Neji. Tu n'es qu'un salaud, un vrai comme on en trouve qu'un. Néanmoins, c'est pour ce salaud que je suis tombé.

Quelque chose s'alourdit dans mon ventre. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard du sien. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens mieux quand il est là ? Ce n'est pas possible, je ne l'ai quand même pas… Non. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du brun. C'est tellement mignon…

C'est peut-être pour ça que j'essayais de l'énerver, que j'ai cassé mon miroir ce matin et que je déteste la saint-valentin. Serait-ce possible ? Suis-je tombé sous son charme, alors que je le réduisais en bouillie ?

Je vais m'asseoir sur mon lit, le dos contre le mur. Kiba me suit du regard. Quand je me décide à ouvrir la bouche, je regarde par la fenêtre.

-Kiba… toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Même si ça m'écorche la bouche de le dire. Je crois qu'un salaud est tombé sous ton charme…

Le brun vint sur mon lit pour s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Un large sourire s'étendait d'une de ses oreilles à l'autre, et je m'autorisais un petit sourire en coin. Je le préfère nettement joyeux.

-Je t'aime, me souffla-t-il en m'entourant de ses bras autour de ma nuque et de ses jambes autour de ma taille. Sa tête disparue dans mon cou pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Kiba, murmuré-je quand ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau les miens.

Gomen. Vas-tu me pardonner ?

Le front du brun se colla contre le mien. Et je me sentais bien là, dans ces bras.

-C'est déjà fait depuis longtemps… baka.

Sans un mot de plus, j'attrapais ses lèvres pour l'embrasser aussi tendrement que possible. Ma langue demanda l'entrée à la sienne pour qu'elles se rejoignent dans une danse folle. Le baiser devînt plus sauvage et je commençais à caresser la taille de Kiba, pour le rapprocher de moi.

Un rire s'échappa alors des lèvres de l'Inuzuka. J'interrompis le baisé pour demander à Kiba la raison de son fou rire.

-Arrête de me caresser la taille, ça chatouille, dit-il

Kiba est chatouilleux, hein ? Et si je me vengeais pour ces deux semaines où il m'a laissé poireauter ici, tout seul ? Un sourire pervers se plaqua sur mon visage et Kiba se détacha brusquement.

-Non, Neji ! C'est dangereux ! Si tu fais ça je- Nooooon !

Mes doigts chatouillèrent habilement l'Inuzuka qui se débattait pour m'échapper, mais je le tenais bien fort. Son fou rire remplis toute la chambre comme une chanson. Une très belle chanson…

Et puis, le brun tomba du lit, m'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute. Conséquence, on se retrouva étaler par terre, moi sur Kiba et Kiba sur le sol.

Nos regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre.

-Kiba… ne me laisse plus jamais… d'accord ?

-Plus jamais jamais ou plus jamais du tout ?

Un sourire se lisait dans ses yeux et je ne pus en réprimer un de ma part.

-Plus jamais jamais du tout…

Et je capturais à nouveaux ses lèvres appétissantes. On était partit pour une belle nuit… ou pas.

D'accord, Kiba avait dit que j'étais un salaud, mais bon. C'est ce que je suis, non ? Et de toute façon, maintenant il n'est rien qu'à moi, pour toujours.

Mais arrêtons de penser à ce genre de choses. Pour l'instant, j'embrasse mon Kiba, et je ne peux pas dire que ça me déplaît…

**FIN !**

**Vous savez bien que chaque histoire prend une fin. Sauf que dans la vie, chaque fin est le commencement d'une nouvelle histoire ^__^**

**... **

**En espérant que la fin vous a plu pour de bon cette fois ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-le moi ? ^^**


End file.
